The Lost Ones
by Lexvan
Summary: Taken from their homes and raised by Phobos and his troops, six children grow to become the prince's knights and most powerful warriors. But the rebels won't stop until Phobos is removed from the throne of Meridian. Can they stop these knights and take the throne or is all hope is lost? Some M Rated bits, due to the relationship between the six main characters at first.
1. Taken

_**The Lost Ones**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Summary: _Taken from their homes and raised by Phobos and his troops, six children grow to become the prince's knights and most powerful warriors. But with the rebels won't stop until Phobos is removed from the throne of Meridian. Can they stop these knights and take the throne or is all hope is lost?_**

**Chapter 0ne: _Taken_**

_**Sesamo, 8:15 P.M., the Cook's residents.**_

"Time for bed, Taranee.", one Lione Cook says to his daughter as he picks her up and carries her to her room.

"What about Peter, Daddy?", the five-year-old girl questioned as her father entered the little girl's bedroom.

"Peter is spending the night over a friend's house tonight.", Lione said as he helped his daughter get dressed for bed.

"Will he be okay?", Taranee asked as her mother came into the room.

"He'll be just fine, dear.", Theresa Cook said with a kind smile. "Now it's time for you to go to sleep, so we can go to the park tomorrow."

"Okay, Mommy!", Taranee said as she laid in her bed while her father tucked her in. "Good, Mommy! Goodnight, Daddy!"

"Good night, Taranee.", Lione said to his daughter before he kissed her on her forehead. "Sleep tight."

"And sweet dreams.", Theresa said before she kissed her on the forehead.

Lione then turned the nightlight on before he and Theresa left the room. As she stared at the nightlight, little Taranee Cook fell asleep.

_**10:15 P.M.**_

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound woke Taranee as she sat up in her bed.

"Mommy? Daddy?", Taranee called out as she rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?", came her father's voice. "We told you that we can't help you. We have children now!"

"You are part of the Warrior's Guild!", came a man's voice. "You are heroes of Metamoor! Please come and help us!", the man pleaded.

"For the last time, we can't help you!", came the voice of Taranee's mother. "I'm sorry."

"So am I.", came the man's voice. "For now we have to force you to help us."

"And how do you plan to do that?", Lione questioned.

"By giving you no choice.", came the man's voice.

It was then Taranee felt that she wasn't alone. The little African-American girl turned to see a slim man dressed in brown and black. The little girl let out a scream before the man grabbed her and placed a rag over her mouth as he picked her up from her bed. Taranee did her best to get free of the man's hold but she started to smell something funny from the rag that was making her sleepy. The last thing she saw was her parents busting into her room with a look of shock on their faces.

"Taranee!", the little girl heard her parents cry out as she slowly fell asleep.

_**Heatherfield, 8:25 P.M, the Hale's apartment home.**_

"Bedtime, Pumpkin!", one Harold Hale said to his daughter, Cornelia, as he came out from the Kitchen.

"Okay, Daddy!", Cornelia said as she closed the book she was reading and put it on the little shelf that was in the Living Room.

Cornelia then went upstairs and headed to her, just born, little sister's bedroom where her mother, Elizabeth, was putting the infant in her crib.

"Did you come to say goodnight to your sister, Sweetie?", Elizabeth asked her six-year-old daughter.

"Uh-huh!", Cornelia said as she looked inside the crib. "Goodnight, Lillian.", she said in a soft voice so not to wake the sleeping infant.

"Goodnight, little one.", Harold said smiling at his infant daughter.

"And now let's get you ready for bed.", Elizabeth said as they left Lillian's bedroom.

"Okay, Mommy.", Cornelia said as she let out a yawn.

Once in her bedroom, Cornelia began to change her clothes for bed. She then went into the Bathroom and brushed her teeth before going to bed. Once in bed, her father tucked her in.

"Goodnight, Mommy. Goodnight, Daddy.", she said before letting out a yawn.

"Goodnight, Cornelia.", Elizabeth said before kissing her forehead. "Sleep tight."

"And don't let those bedbugs bite.", Harold said before kissing his daughter on the forehead and gently pinching her nose making Cornelia giggle a little.

Both parents then left the room. But not before Harold turned on the nightlight in the room. Cornelia then let out one last yawn before going to sleep.

_**10:20 P.M.**_

The sound of her bedroom window opening woke little Cornelia. She looked to see a man dressed in black come through the window and come at her. She let out a ear-piercing scream before the man grabbed her and placed a cloth over her mouth and took her from her bed. As she kicked and tried to free herself, she began to feel tired and sleepy as she took in the funny scent from the cloth that was held over her mouth. The last thing she was able to see was her father bust through her bedroom door only to see the man who was holding her throw a can that exploded releasing a flash of light and some smoke. Poor little Cornelia then feel asleep.

_**Heatherfield, 8:45 P.M., the Lin's resident's above the Silver Dragon restaurant.**_

"Look at what I drew, Grandma!", a five-year-old Hay Lin said as she showed her grandmother, Yan Lin, what she had drawn.

"It's lovely, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said to her grand-daughter giving her a smile that the little girl returned. "Is that a silver dragon flying above our home?"

"Uh-huh!", Hay Lin said. "It's protecting our home from bad things.", she said letting out a yawn.

"It seems that my, little Hay Lin is getting tired.", Yan Lin said as she stood up. "So it's time for bed."

"I'm not tired.", Hay Lin said before letting out another yawn.

"Oh really?", Yan Lin questioned with a smirk. "That yawn tells me different, young lady. Let's go.", she said as she took Hay Lin's hand and guided her to her bedroom.

"Awwwwwwww! I don't wanna go to bed!", Hay Lin complained.

"Sorry, Hay Lin, but you need to get your rest so you can go to school tomorrow.", Yan Lin said. "School is important. The more you learn, the better you will become with your drawings."

"Okay!", Hay Lin said as they entered her bedroom.

Hay Lin was already dressed in her sleeping clothes as she got in her bed. Once in her bed, Yan Lin tucked her grand-daughter into bed as Hay Lin let out another yawn.

"Goodnight, my little Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said to her grand-daughter. "May you dream sweet dreams.", she said as she kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Grandma.", Hay Lin said with a smile that her grandmother returned.

Yan Lin then turned the bedroom's nightlight on before leaving the bedroom. As much as she tried to fight it, Hay Lin slowly but surely fell asleep.

_**10:30 P.M.**_

The sound of someone stepping on one of her toys, that squeaked, woke Hay Lin as she shot up in her bed. Hay Lin then saw a man dressed in black and brown walk towards her. Hay Lin let out a scream as she jumped out from her bed and headed towards her bedroom door. But the man was too fast for her as he grabbed her and placed a rag over her mouth. Suddenly, the bedroom door open to show Yan Lin standing there.

"You!", Yan Lin said shocked to see the man holding her grand-daughter. "My son and daughter-in-law told you that they couldn't help you! So you pull this?"

"Now they'll have no choice but to help us!", Hay Lin heard the man said as she slowly began to fall asleep due to the scent she was smelling from the rag. "When you wake up, tell them that if they want to ever see their daughter again, they'll agree to help us!", she heard before the man shot her grandmother with a dart gun.

Hay Lin then saw her grandmother drop to the floor before she fell asleep.

_**Heatherfield, 8:50 P.M., the Lair's residents.**_

"Irma! It's time for bed, young lady!", Tom Lair said as he was knocking on the bathroom door.

"But I'm not finish, Daddy!", Irma said as she was sitting in the bath tub playing with her rubber turtle in the water.

"You've been in there for forty minutes, Irma.", Tom said. "Bathtime is over. Let's go!"

"Okay, Daddy!", Irma said as she pulled the plug from the tub letting the water drain as she got out of the tub and wrapped her towel around herself and opened the Bathroom door to see her father, Tom Lair standing there.

As Tom looked down at his five-year-old daughter, Irma looked up at him and gave him a smile that he couldn't help return as he reached down and picked her up.

"What am I going to do with you, Irma?", he questioned with a grin.

"Take me to Disney World!", Irma said smiling making her father laugh.

"Someday, Irma.", Tom said. "But right now, let's get you ready for bed."

"Can I say goodnight to Chris first?", Irma asked her father.

"Of course you can.", Tom said as he carried her to her little brother's bedroom where her mother, Anna, was placing the infant in his crib.

"He just fell asleep.", Anna said as Tom walked up to the crib holding Irma in his arms.

"Goodnight, son.", Tom said to his infant son.

"Goodnight, little brother.", Irma said as she smiled at Chris as he slept.

"Now let's get you ready for bed young lady.", Anna said as she took Irma from Tom and headed for Irma's bedroom.

After drying her off, Anna was able to get Irma dressed in her PJs and in bed for Tom to tuck her in.

"Daddy, why don't you have spikes on your mace-thingies?", Irma asked her father.

"Because I don't want to hurt my enemies badly.", Tom explained. "I'd rather knock them out than hurt them badly."

"Oh. Okay.", Irma said with a yawn. "When I grow up, I want to be strong like you and Mommy."

"That's good, Irma.", Anna said. "But you need to have brains to go with that strength. Remember that.", she said with a smile.

"Okay, Mommy.", Irma said with a yawn as she slowly began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Munchkin.", Tom said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams.", Anna said doing the same.

"Goodnight, Mommy. Goodnight, Daddy.", Irma said as she began to fall asleep.

Tom and Anna then left the room. But not before Anna turned the nightlight on. Slowly but surely, little Irma Lair fell asleep.

_**10:27 P.M.**_

"You dare break into our home!", Irma heard her father's voice as she woke up.

"Daddy?", Irma said softly as she rubbed her eyes.

"You left us no choice!", can a female's voice.

"We need your help!", came a man's voice. "And if you won't come with us willingly, then we'll have to force your hand!"

"Good luck with that!", came Anna's voice.

"We don't need luck!", came the woman's voice.

"Oh really?", Anna questioned.

Little did Irma know she wasn't alone in her bedroom. It happened so quick that she had no time to cry out for her parents. She felt a set of arms grab her and lift her out of her bed while a rag, with a funny smell, was placed over her mouth. As she was trying to get free she was starting to get tired as the smell of the rag was getting to her. But before she fell asleep, she was able to accidentally kick her lamp off of the stand and onto the floor breaking it. A few seconds later, Irma saw her bedroom door get knocked down to see her father standing there.

"Irma!", Tom cried out as he charged at the man that had her.

"Not to today, Lair!", the man said as she threw a can at him.

Once it hit the floor a flash of light came from it followed by a thing of smoke. That was the last thing Irma saw before she fell asleep.

_**Fadden Hills, 9:05 P.M., Vanders Residents.**_

"Okay, you two. Lights out.", Jacob Vanders said as he and his wife, Tanya, stood at the doorway of their son, Angelo's, Bedroom. "You have school tomorrow. And you both will not be late for it."

"Yes, Sir.", one six-year-old Angelo Vanders said as African-American boy and his best friend were putting the toys they were playing with away.

"Okay, Uncle Jacob.", one six-year-old Will said as the little Caucasian girl helped put the toys away.

Once they put the toys away, both children got in their sleeping bags and were ready to go to sleep as Angelo had his stuffed lion and Will had her stuffed frog and they both were dressed in their sleeping clothes.

"Goodnight, you two.", Tanya said to both children as she gave them both a kiss on their foreheads. "Sleep well."

"And dream well.", Jacob said before kissing them both on their foreheads as well.

"Goodnight, Mommy. Goodnight, Daddy.", Angelo said to his parents.

"Goodnight, Uncle Jacob. Goodnight, Aunt Tanya.", Will said to Angelo's parent.

"Goodnight, Angelo. Goodnight, Will our honorary niece.", Tanya said making Will smile.

"Goodnight, kids.", Jacob said as he turned the nightlight on before he and his wife left the room.

"Goodnight, Will.", Angelo said before yawning.

"Goodnight, Angelo.", Will said before yawning. "See ya in the morning."

"See ya.", Angelo said as both children fell asleep.

_**10:30 P.M.**_

A crashing sound woke Angelo and Will as she shot up in their sleeping bags to see two men and a woman dressed in black and brown. It didn't take long for them to let out a scream before the two men grabbed them and place a rags over their mouths as they lifted them up from their sleeping bags. Seconds later the bedroom door opened as Jacob and Tanya came running inside the Bedroom.

"What are you doing?", Tanya questioned fearing for the children.

"What we have to do!", the woman said as she pulled out a small can.

"You'll never get away with this!", Jacob snapped.

"If you want the children back, you and the Vandoms had better come and help us!", she said as she threw the can at the Vanders.

The last things Will and Angelo saw was a flash of light followed by smoke coming from the can before they fell asleep from the scent of the rags over their mouths.

_**The Meridian Kingdom of Metamoor, Escanor Palace.**_

"They're waking up, Raythor?", came the voice of a boy as Angelo and Will slowly woke up.

As the two children came to, they looked to see that they weren't alone. They saw they they were on a large bed with four other girls that were waking up as well. One was African-American, like Angelo, with black hair and brown eyes. Another was Asian-American with black hair that was in two pigtails, while the last two were Caucasian. One had blonde hair with blue eyes, and the other was a brunette with aqua-blue eyes. From what Will and Angelo could tell, the brunette and Asian girl knew each other from the way they were looking at each other.

"Hay Lin?", Irma questioned.

"Irma?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Where are we?", they both asked each other as they looked around. "Who are you guys?", they asked the other children there.

"I'm Angelo Vanders.", Angelo said introducing himself.

"I'm Will Vandom.", Will said introducing herself.

"I'm Cornelia Hale.", Cornelia said introducing herself. "Don't you two go to the same school as I do?", she asked Hay Lin and Irma.

"Hey! You're right! We do go to the same school!", Hay Lin said recognizing Cornelia. "Hi! I'm Hay Lin. And this is my friend, Irma Lair!"

"Hi.", Irma said with a wave.

"Hi.", Cornelia said with a wave of her own.

"Hi.", Will said to the African-American girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm Taranee. Taranee Cook.", Taranee said introducing herself. "Do you know where we are?"

"You are in my palace.", came a voice getting the attention of the six children as they turned towards the sound of the voice.

The children looked to see a teenage boy with long pale blonde hair that went down to the small of his back. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a dark red shirt with brown boots. On his head was something that looked like a crown only it was dark in color. With him was a man with green skin wearing a pair of black pants and boots with a black leather battle harness and a green cape and a black helmet with a spike on top of it. Strapped to his side was a sheathed long sword.

"Hello, young ones.", the teenage boy said to the children. "Are you all alright?", he asked as she stood there with the green-skinned man.

"Who are you?", Cornelia asked.

"And where are we?", Angelo asked.

"I am Prince Phobos and this is Raythor.", the boy said introducing himself and the man with him. "And you six are in the Meridian Kingdom."

"Me-ri-di-an.", Hay Lin said trying to say the name right.

"My Mommy said that name before.", Taranee said. "She said it was a place she and Daddy have been to."

"Tell me. Are your parents warriors from Earth?", Phobos asked getting nods from the children. "I see.", he said thinking about their last names. "Your last names sound familiar. Vandom, Liar, Cook, Hale, Lin, and Vanders. Yes. I remember my mother and father telling me tales about your parents and all they've done for our world of Metamoor."

"So you can take us home?", Irma asked Phobos.

"I wish I could, but there is a veil that was just put up.", Phobos explained. "And because of it travel between worlds is hard to do."

"So why did you bring us here?", Taranee asked.

"It was not I who had you brought here, Taranee.", Phobos replied. "It was the rebels that kidnapped you and brought you here. Why I do not know."

"I remember thw man who took me telling my Grandma that if my Mommy and Daddy wanted to see me again, that they had better agree to help them.", Hay Lin explained.

"The ones who took me and Will said the same thing.", Angelo said as Will nodded in agreement.

"It seems that the rebels wanted to use the children to force their parents to fight for them.", Raythor figured. "They're getting desperate, Your Majesty."

"Indeed.", Phobos said in agreement. "Bad enough they took my sister, six years ago, as an infant. Now they go and take these children from their home, on Earth. And with the Veil up, we can't take them back home!"

"What?", the six children question.

"Y-Y-Y-You can't take us back home?", Hay Lin questioned as her eyes began to water.

"I wish I could, but when the rebels brought you here, from Earth, Raythor and his soldiers were heading to Earth to find my little sister who was kidnapped six years ago by some rebels, when she was a baby.", Phobos explained.

"Once the rebels came through the fold, they had made, a Veil was put up.", Raythor continued. "And because of that Veil, travel between worlds is almost impossible. Thankfully, we were able to get you from the rebels. I wish there was a way to return you back home, but there we can't."

"I'm so sorry, little ones.", Phobos said sadly.

It was then that Hay Lin started to cry followed by Taranee, then Irma. Next was Cornelia and Will and finally Angelo. As they cried, Phobos and Raythor didn't know what to tell them. I mean how do you comfort six little kids after you tell them that they may never be able to return home. I mean, Meridian had a few things from Earth thanks to the children's parents bringing some things there over the years, but it wasn't Earth. And they were going to need someone to take care of them until they were old enough to take care of themselves. But for now, Phobos decided to let them cry and let out their sorrow and sadness. For they needed it. After sometime, the children cried themselves to sleep. Seeing this, Phobos and Raythor carefully tucked them into the large bed they were laying on and left the room. He had a maids keep an eye on them and to let him know when they woke up. He then headed for bed himself while Raythor went to do a quick patrol around the palace before going to bed himself.

As for the rebels that kidnapped the children, they had made it back to their hideout in the underground Infinite City to report what had happened. And their leader wasn't happy.

"What do you mean, you lost them? They're only six children! How do you lose six children?", the leader questioned as she glared at the leader of the group of people that kidnapped the children.

"We did have them! One through the fold, we put the kids into the wagon we had ready and began to head for one of the secret entrances to the Infinite City.", the group leader said. "But along the way we ran into Raythor and his men! We didn't stand a chance against them and their might! Some of his men took the wagon from us and the rest drove us off."

"Blasted!", the rebel leader yelled. "Without those kids, we have no leverage on their parents! But the question remains. What was Phobos' most trusted General doing so far from the palace?"

"I wish I knew.", the group leader said. "But there's something else.", he said getting the rebel leader's attention. As we were trying to fight off Raythor's men, the fold we had opened with the fold crystal, you gave us, suddenly closed on its own. I tried to open another fold so we could escape, but couldn't."

"What?", the rebel leader questioned before trying to open a fold, with her own fold crystal, but couldn't. "I see. So a Veil has been put up. Do doubt to keep HER safe! Very clever. But the Veil won't as strong as it is forever. It will get weak over time. And it is then that I will make my move. But for now, we must get stronger and fight on!", she said before she turned to the group of kidnappers. "Leave me. Go back to your families and rest. For we will have work to do in the next few days."

"As you wish.", the group leader said as he and the others bowed to the rebel leader before leaving.

Once they were gone, the rebel leader went to her quarters for some rest. Once there, she sat down in her chair and began think of what needed to be done when the time was right.

"Because of Raythor, I don't have the warriors needed to take Phobos down.", the rebel leader said thinking of what to do. "And because of the Veil, passage between worlds is close to impossible at the moment. But that doesn't mean I don't have an ace in the hole.", she said as a smile graced her lips. "If things go the way I'm thinking they might go, I just may have the warriors needed to take down Phobos. And he won't see it coming!", the rebel leader said before breaking into laughter.

**A/N: Well, the children have been kidnapped and taken to Metamoor where they were taken away from their kidnappers by Raythor and his troops and taken to the palace. The rebel leader, whoever they might be, isn't to happy but has other plans. And now there's a Veil up making travel between worlds almost impossible. What to do? What to do? In the next chapter, the kids do some exploring of the palace as well as learn more about their parents. Not to mention get some clothes. What will they learn? Will they learn to get along with each other? And will they decide to take after their parents? Only time will tell.**

**Please review.**


	2. Visions Of The Future

**Chapter Two: _Visions Of The Future_**

Soon morning came, and the children had woken up. Each hoping that all that had happened was a bad dream. But when they saw each other and the room they were in, they knew it wasn't a dream. They now knew that they had a new home. A home they didn't choose. A home that they had to get use to. One way or the other, they were stuck there. So they decided to do what any kid might do.

Go exploring the palace.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble doing this?", Taranee asked as she walked behind Will.

"Of course not.", Angelo said as he lead the way with Will walking behind him. "Haven't you ever wanted to see the inside of a castle?"

"I have!", Cornelia said as she was walking behind Taranee.

"I wonder if he has any unicorns.", Hay Lin pondered as she was walking behind Irma. "Oh! Maybe he has unicorns with wings!", she said getting excited.

"I wonder if there's something to eat around here.", Irma pondered as she was walking behind Cornelia when she suddenly felt and heard her stomach growl along with the other kids. "I'm so hungry!"

"Me, too.", Hay Lin said.

"Then let's find something to eat.", Will suggested.

"So where's the Kitchen?", Irma asked.

"I don't know.", Angelo said.

"Well, it is morning.", Taranee said. "Maybe we should follow the smell of cooking food.", she suggested.

"Works for me!", Irma said as she began to sniff the air.

"Wow! You're smart!", Hay lin said to Taranee making her smile.

"Thanks.", Taranee said.

"Where are you from?", Hay Lin asked.

"Sesamo.", Taranee answered. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Hea-ther-field.", Hay Lin said trying to say the name of her hometown right. "Irma's from there too!"

"I'm also from Heatherfield.", Cornelia added. "What about you two? Where are you two from?"

"We're from Fadden Hills.", Will answered.

"So who ever kidnapped us must have been in different groups.", Taranee figured.

"I bet they all kidnapped us at the same time.", Angelo figured. "Like in the movies.", he said getting nods from all but Irma who was trying to find the scent of food.

"Are you okay, Irma?", Hay Lin asked her best friend.

"I'm trying to find the scent of food.", Irma replied as she was sniffing the air.

"Stop.", Cornelia said as she placed her hands on Irma's shoulders. "Just... stop."

"But I'm hungry!", Irma whined.

"My mother says that the more you try to find something, the harder it will be for you to find it.", Cornelia said.

"My Mommy says the same thing!", Hay Lin replied getting nods from the others.

"So we just wait for it to come to us.", Irma figured getting a nod from Cornelia. "Gee! You're pretty smart, Corny!", Irma said with a smile.

"Please don't call me that.", Cornelia said. "It doesn't sound right.

"Why not?", Irma questioned. "It sound okay to me."

"Hey! I smell something!", Hay Lin said. "And it smells good!"

"Lead the way!", Angelo said as Hay Lin began to follow the scent.

"Come on, Corny!", Irma said. "There's food a waiting!"

"Don't call me that!", Cornelia said as she followed the others.

With Hay Lin's nose, it didn't take the children long to find the Dining Hall, where there was a long table with some food set on it. Angelo, Will, and Cornelia sat on one side of the table while Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee sat on the other side. Irma was about to dig in, when Hay Lin smacked her hand.

"Ow!", Irma cried as she rubbed her hand. "What was that for, Hay-Hay?"

"We have to say grace first.", Hay Lin said.

"She right.", Cornelia said. "It's the proper thing to do."

"Oh yeah.", Irma said remembering that her family said grace before every meal.

"So, who's going to say grace?", Will questioned.

"Why don't you say it, Hay Lin.", Angelo suggested.

"I would, but I can't remember what my Mommy, Daddy, or Grandma say.", she said with a slight blush.

"Ummmm... I can do it.", Taranee said with the raising of her right hand.

"Go for it.", Angelo said with a smile that Taranee returned.

Taranee, like the other kids put their hands together in a praying style. Then, after taking a deep breath...

"Dear Lord. Thank you for the food that is in front of us.", Taranee said beginning grace. "Please bless the ones that cook the food and set it here. And please bless those that are letting us stay here for the time being. And please let us find a way home. No matter how long it takes. Amen.", she prayed.

"Amen.", the other children said before putting some food on their plates and began eating.

"This is some good food!", Hay Lin said.

"It's not my mom's cooking but it is okay.", Irma said.

"I wonder if my mom and dad are looking me.", Cornelia pondered.

"Of course they are!", Angelo said. "Just like all of our moms and das are."

"But with that Veil up, they won't be able to find us!", Taranee said.

"This is those stupid rebels fault!", Angelo said getting angry. "When I get older, I'm going to kick their butts!"

"I'm with you!", Will said. "I want to make sure they don't take anymore kids from their mommies and daddies!"

"Me, too! I'm going to be strong like my Mommy and Daddy so i can kick some rebel butt!", Irma said before biting into a sausage.

"I say was all learn to fight.", Cornelia suggested. "That way, the rebels won't be able to take us again."

"I agree.", Taranee said with a nod along with the others. "The stronger we are the better we'll be at protecting ourselves and each other.", she said getting a nod from the others before they went back to eating.

Watching them from a distance was Phobos along a man with blonde hair and blue eyes and a woman with black hair and green eyes. The man was dressed on a green and red robe with green shoes while the woman was dressed in a green and white gown with white slippers.

"Look at them, Cedric.", Phobos said. "They are only children."

"Children of great warriors, Your Majesty.", Cedric said. "And to be honest, our key to taking down the rebels. You heard what they just said. They want to stop them. We just need to help them become the warriors they can be."

"Perhaps.", Phobos said pondering things. "But we have to think about their parents. The Veil will weaken, in time. And if they find a portal here, the parents will come to find their children."

"And when they find that we have taken care of them, they may join us in our fight against the rebels.", the woman replied. "And we both know that it will be years before the Veil is weak enough for portals to appear. By that time, the children will be teenagers and powerful warriors if we help them that is."

"You make a good point, Miranda.", Phobos said. "Besides. I'd rather have them on our side than join up with the rebels. Very well, Cedric. We shall help them become great warrior like their parents. And, hopefully, their parents will join us if and when they find a way here."

"Trust me, Your Majesty, they will join us.", Cedric said as they made their way to the table to join the children for breakfast.

Meanwhile, in the Infinite City that was under the world of Metamoor, the rebel leader was walking towards a large house where smoke where a light glowing from the window. Once at the door of the house, the rebel leader knocked on the door of the house. A few seconds later, the door opened to show a woman with long black hair and green eyes dressed in a brown battle dress with matching boots.

"Hello, Nerissa.", the rebel leader said to the woman.

"Hello, Mage.", Nerissa said to the rebel leader. "I see you're dressed for a fight.", she said with a smile as she saw the black and red battle dress with black boots the Mage was dressed in.

"One must be prepared, my friend. Just like you are.", Mage said looking at Nerissa and what she was dressed in.

"Like you said, one must be prepared.", Nerissa said. "I take it that you've come to see the Seer.", she said.

"Yes.", Mage said as Nerissa welcomed her in. "And you?"

"I wanted to know if Julian was coming back to me and Caleb.", Nerissa said sadly.

"I know it hurts that he choose to side with Phobos than with us rebels, my friend.", Mage said. "But Phobos has a way of turning people against their families.", she said as she put a comforting hand on Nerissa's shoulder. "But worry not. For if things work out for us the way I hope they will, then you and Caleb shall be reunited with Julian."

"Thank you, my friend.", Nerissa said when before turning her attention to the form of her sleeping son, who is sick.

"How is Caleb doing?", Mage asked referring to the sleeping eight-year-old brunette boy.

"He is doing better.", Nerissa said as she gently rubbed her son's forehead. "The Seer's herbs are working well."

"Father.", young Caleb called out in his sleep. "Please come back, father!"

"Shhhh... It's okay, Caleb.", Nerissa said in a soothing voice. "He may not be here, but your father loves you very much.", she said as a lone tear ran down her face.

Caleb then calmed own in his sleep as a woman in her early twenties, came walking into the room. She had long red hair that went down to her waist with a few bangs in front of her face. Her eyes were green like the forest that showed wisdom for one of her age. She was dressed in a green gown that went down to the top of her knees along with white leggings and brown shoes and a blue hooded cloak and brown fingerless gloves. Around her neck was a leather string holding a gold pendant with a ruby in the center.

"Mage.", the woman said in a calm tone.

"Seer.", Mage said. "I take it you know why I'm here."

"Yes.", the Seer said as she sat on a gray round carpet in a lotus position. "You want to know what will happen now that the children are in Phobos' care."

"Yes.", Mage said as she sat in a lotus position on a blue carpet in front of the Seer. "Can you tell me?"

"Better than that. I can show you.", the Seer said as she motioned for a small tray to float towards them using telekinesis.

Once close enough, the Seer had the tray land in between them. She then picked up a pitcher of water that was next to her and poured some water in the tray, before setting the pitcher down.

"Come and sit with us, Nerissa.", the Seer said. "For you are a part of this vision as well."

Curious about this, Nerissa sat next to the Mage in lotus position and looked at the tray of water along with Mage. The Seer then closed her eyes amd focused her power to see what was going to happen with the six children. She began to breath in and out taking deep breaths. After taking a few deep breaths, the Seer took and right hand touched the water with her index finger. Once she did, the water began to glow.

"Listen well, for what I tell you is important.", the Seer said. "The six children shall grow to become great warriors that will fight for Phobos against any and all of his enemies.", she said as the image of six figures of five girls and a boy appeared.

"How powerful will they be?", Mage asked.

"The daughter of Anthony and Susan Vandom shall be strong as thunder and powerful as lightning.", the Seer said as the image changed to that of a teenage girl with hair of crimson that went down to her shoulders with brown eyes. "She, like the others, shall be a fierce and skilled warriors."

She was dressed in a gray, short-sleeved, mid-drift top showing off her well toned belly with a black short-sleeve jack with pink trim along the edges of the jacket and it's pockets. She also wore a pair of black shorts that went down to just above her knees with a silver belt with black leather boots and black fingerless gloves. In her hands was a zanbatou which was a form of halberd with short wave sword sheathed and strapped to her sides. Mage and Nerissa saw that the girl was also wearing metal gauntlets with metal knuckles and metal shin greaves. The image showed her fighting off some enemy soldiers like it was nothing.

"I see.", Mage said as the image changed to that of a teenage brunette girl with apua-green eyes wearing a pair of jean shorts with a white mid-drift T-shirt and a sleeveless jean jacket and brown leather boots with a blue one-piece swimsuit under her clothes showing off her firm toned figure. "This one looks strong.", she said as she saw that the girl was holding a war hammer with a large head with a pair of maces strapped to her sides and a short sword strapped to her back along with her wearing metal gauntlets with metal knuckles and metal shin greaves.

"Very strong.", Nerissa said as she saw the girl swing the war hammer with ease.

"Indeed she is. For she is the daughter of Tom and Anna Lair.", the Seer said. "When she is in a good mood, she will be a calm as the ocean. Yet can be as powerful as a Tsunami and a storm combined in battle.", she replied as the image change to that of a teenage African-American girl with brown eyes and black hair in dreads that went down to her waist. "This one is the daughter of Lione and Theresa Cook. She shall be one of great knowledge at her young age that shall go well with her fighting skills."

The girl was dressed in a red sleeveless mid-drift top that showed off her well toned belly. She also had on a pair of black pants with a leather belt and brown leather boots and a red and black leather jacket with a tail that went down to her knees. In her hands was a crossbow with a quiver strapped to her left side of her waist with a pair of tonfas strapped to the back of her waist and a pair of katars sheathed and strapped to her sides. Mage and Nerissa looked to see the girl fight off some rebels with fighting moves that looked like she was dancing while fighting.

"Smart and graceful in combat.", Mage said. "A powerful combination.", she said as the image changed to that of a teenage girl with ice blue eyes and long blonde hair that went down to her rear. "And who is this?"

"This is the daughter of Harold and Elizabeth Hale.", the Seer said. "Do not let her looks fool you, Mage. "Behind her beauty, is a powerful warrior. She had great strength to back her up."

The girl was wearing a green battle dress with black shorts under it with brown boots with brown fingerless leather gloves that went up to her elbows along with a brown hooded cloak. In her hands was a broad sword that she handled with ease. At her back was a bow and a quiver of arrow with a chain sickle at her side.

"She shall be a handful.", Nerissa said.

"Indeed.", Mage said as the image changed to that of an Asian girl with gray eyes and long black hair that went down to her ankles with part of her hair in two buns on top of her head.

She was dressed in a purple, mid-drift, long sleeved shirt of which the sleeves were bell shaped and went past her hands with a purple skirt that went down to her ankles and was open in the front showing a pair of black shorts that went down to he knees with black boots and a black vest and black leather belt and black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. In each of her hands were small disc sized ring blades. Strapped to her back was a large, yet light, four point shruiken. Strapped to the back of her waist were a pair of ninja swords.

"This is the daughter of Chen and Joan Lin and the grandchild of Han and Yan Lin.", the Seer said. "Like the four of them, this girl shall be graceful and deadly in battle.", she said as the image showed the girl moving through a group of enemies swiftly while taking them down with quick and percise moves.

Then the image changed to that of an African-American boy with brown eyes and black hair in dreads that went down just below his shoulders. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a brown leather belt and brown leather boots with a white T-shirt with a black sleeveless T-shirt over it. He also was wearing a black leather trench-like coat with metal gauntlets with metal knuckles, and metal shin greaves. In his right hand was a double-bladed battle axe with a round shield in his left hand. Mage and Nerissa watched as the boy fought against his enemies taking them down with ease.

"And who is this?", Nerissa asked.

"This is the son of Jacob and Tanya Vanders and the grandchild of Joseph and Kadma Vanders.", the Seer said. "He shall be strong and brave. He will become a great warrior that will lead many a great battles.", she said as the images faded leaving the water as normal as it was when the Seer poured it in the tray.

"Is there a way to capture them and turn them to our side?", Mage asked as the Seer used her powers to make the water return to its pitcher.

"There is, but you must ready to act when the time is right.", the Seer said before turning to Nerissa. "You and your son shall lead four other warriors against the six warriors that you just saw in the water, Nerissa.", she said surprising the woman.

"We shall?", Nerissa questioned in surprise.

"Yes you shall.", the Seer said. "Two of the four shall be Caleb's friends, Aldren and Drake. They shall grow into great warriors just like Caleb will.", she said making Nerissa smile happy to know that her son will grow to be strong.

"And te other two warriors?", Mage asked.

"One will be one of the spies you have in the palace.", the Seer replied. "The one known as Vathek. For he shall be found out as a spy."

"When will this happen?", Mage asked.

"Do not worry. He shall escape with aid from your other spies.", the Seer said.

"And what of the final warrior?", Nerissa asked.

"His name is Frost the hunter.", the Seer answered. "His skills shall be of great use to the rebels. You must send one of your best scouts to his village and ask for his aid. He will come for the trill of battle. Do as I tell you and your chances of capturing the six may go well."

"May go well?", Mage questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"The future isn't written in stone, Mage.", the Seer said. "I only see a possible future. The rest is up to you."

"Fair enough.", Mage said as she got to her feet. "I shall make plans for my best scout to find this Frost. And then I'll make plans for Caleb, Aldren, and Drake to begin their training.", she said as she headed for the door. "Of course their training shall begin when Caleb is better and healthy enough to start.", she said putting Nerissa at ease. "Take care of him, Nerissa. He and yourself are of great importance.", she said as she left the Seer's house to make plans.

"Did you here that,son?", Nerissa questioned her son as he slept on the mat. "You are important to our future. So I'll take care of you and become strong myself to fight by your side. And when Phobos is defeated, your father will return to us.", she said with a kind smile as the Seer got to her feet.

"I shall leave you two alone.", she said as she headed for her room. "Be sure to give Caleb the herbal tea in an hour."

"I will.", Nerissa said. "And thank you for your help with his sickness."

"No thanks is needed.", the Seer said. "I enjoy being a healer like my mother.", she said as she left the room.

Once in the other room, the Seer laid on her bed and closed her eyes to get some rest from the vision she just had.

"Will things go your way, Mage?", the Seer questioned as she began to think about what she saw in her vision. "Will the six warrior side with you or will they take you and your forces down? I guess only time will tell.", she said before she fell asleep.

Back on Earth, the parents of the taken children had gathered together at the Cook's home in Sesamo. They were all dressed on black pants and shirts with matching combat boots and vest with metal bracers. Jacob Vanders had a double-blade battle axe in his right hand and a round shield in his left while Tanya Vanders had a pair of battle batons in her hands. Tony Vandom had a pair of wave swords sheathed and strapped to his back while Susan Vandom had a halberd in hr hands. Tom Lair had a pair of maces strapped to his sides while Anna Lair had a war hammer in her hands and a short sword sheathed and strapped to the back of her waist. Lione Cook had a crossbow in his hand with a quiver of arrows strapped to his back and a pair of katars sheathed and strapped to his sides while Theresa Cook had a pair of tonfas in her hands and an extra pair strapped to her sides. Harold Hale had sheathed broad sword strapped to his back while Elizabeth Hale had a bow in her right had and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back an a sickle strapped to her side. And finally, Chen Lin had a large yet lighht four-point shruiken strapped to his back and a pair of ring blades in his hands while Joan Lin had a pair of ninja swords strapped to the back of her waist.

The twelve parent had one mission and one mission only. To rescue their children from the rebels that took them. The Lairs, Cooks, and Hales had taken their other children to relative to be taken care of until they returned. Once everyone was ready to go, Jacob pulled out a fold crystal and tried to open a fold only for one not to open surprising everyone there. He tried again and again but no fold opened.

"What gives?", Jacob questioned after his tenth try. "We should be on Metamoor by now!"

"Unless... A Veil was put up.", Joan Lin said surprising the others. "It's the only reason we can't open a fold to Metamoor."

"This... This can't be happening!", Theresa said as she dropped to her knees. "Our children are trapped with those rebels and we can't do anything about it!", she cried as her husband knelt down next to her and held her in his arms to give her some comfort seeing as he was hurting as well.

"There has to be some way for us to get to Metamoor!", Harold said. "We have to rescue our children!"

"I wish there was, my friend.", Tanya said. "But if a Veil was put up... Then it'll be a long time before we can get through it.", she said as she clinched her fist in angry and sadness.

It was then Chen Lin's eyes began to glow white surprising everyone there. He then fell backwards in which Jacob and Tom caught him.

"Chen!", Joan cried out as she watch her husband flinch around.

"What's wrong with him?", Anna questioned.

"He's... He's having a vision!", Joan figured. "Just like his mother does."

"I hope it's a good one about the children.", Theresa said hoping for the best as she got to her feet with Lione.

After a few seconds, Chen's eyes came back to normal as Jacob and Tom helped him to his feet.

"You okay, Chen?", Jacob asked his friend.

"More than okay.", Chen said with a smile. "Our children will be okay.", he said making everyone else breathe a sigh of relief. "They'll become great warriors like us and help put an help bring peace to the Meridian Kingdom."

"That's good to hear.", Elizabeth said.

"But it won't be easy.", Chen said. "There will be a moment where they will have to make a choice on who's side to join."

"Which side will they join?", Tanya asked.

"I... I do not know.", Chen said. "But I do know that in the end, peace shall be restored."

"Looks like we'll have to wait and see how it all turned out.", Tom said.

"Let us pray that, in the end, we will reunited with our children.", Lione said.

"On that we all can agree on doing.", Anna said.

"But for now, we'll have to report our children missing.", Tom said sadly.

"It's going to be a long time before we see them again.", Elizabeth said sadly. "Isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, dear.", Harold said holding his wife. "I'm afraid so."

The other husbands held their wifes knowing they all felt the same way. All of them praying and hoping for the well being of their children. For they knew that the future wasn't written in stone.

For the future was what you made of it.

**A/N: Well, it looks like there are two visions of the future. Both depend on the six children and what they decide to do. Who will they side with when, the time comes? Phobos, the rebels, or someone else? Is your interest peaked yet? By the way, I know I said that the kids would learn more about their parents in this chapter. Sorry about that, folks. I'll try to do that in the next chapter. Here's hoping anyway.**

**Please review**.


	3. New Beginnings

**Chapter Three: _New Beginnings_**

Back on Metamoor, the children had eaten a very hearty breakfast with Phobos, Cedric, and Miranda. After their breakfast, it was time for the children to take a bath to which a maid named Trill lead the children to a private bathing room Phobos had set up for the children. Once inside the room, the children saw that the room, like the rest of the palace was made of stone. But in the center of the room was a large bathing pool built into the floor with water already in it. On the edge of the pool were spots that had wash towels, brushes, bottles of liquid soap and shampoos to clean themselves with. Irma was the first to walk up to the pool and dipped her hand in it. She smiled when she felt that the water was nice and warm.

"Hey, guys! The waters nice and warm!", she said as she began to take her sleeping clothes off.

The other girls went into the room and began to take their sleeping clothes off as well. Angelo was about to go in when Trill stopped him.

"Ad where do you think you're going, young man?", she asked Angelo.

"Ummmmm... To take a bath, ma'am.", Angelo answered as he was about to go in the room only for Trill to stop him again.

"Not with the girls.", Trill said. "Boys and girl do not bath together.", she said as Phobos, Cedric, and Miranda came up to them.

"Well, back home, me and Will take baths together whenever we spent the night over each others homes.", Angelo replied.

"Yeah!", Will said as she took her took her nightgown off leaving her in her undies.

"Me and my big brother take baths together sometimes.", Taranee replied as she stepped into the bathing pool.

"That may be, but here..."

"Let them be, Trill.", Phobos said. "If the girls are okay with him bathing with them, then Angelo can take his bath with them."

"I'm okay with it.", Will said smiling.

"Me, too.", Taranee said with a smile.

"I got no problem with it.", Hay Lin said flashing a beaming smile.

"Why not?", Irma questioned while shrugging her shoulders. "What's the worse that could happen?"

"I guess he can take a bath with us.", Cornelia said. "Even though you're a boy.", she said as she ducked into the water a bit while narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Very well.", Trill said letting Angelo go inside the room. "Be sure to dry off when you're all done.", she said before walking off.

"When you are all done washing and drying off, pull on this rope to call for the maids to come get you to get you all fitted for clothes.", Phobos tld them before leaving with Cedric and Miranda.

"Okay!", the six children said as they all finished stripping off their clothes.

Once they were out of their clothes, they got into the bathing pool and began to get cleaned up while having some fun in the water. Hay Lin and Taranee were using some bottles of liquid soap to make a bunch of bubbles in the water while Irma was doing some back strokes in the water. Will and Angelo were taking turns washing each others backs before swimming around the bathing pool and Cornelia was washing her hair after cleaning herself.

"Now this is a bathtub!", Will said as she and Angelo were having fun swimming around.

"It's way bigger than the tub at my house!", Angelo said before taking dive and coming back up making a splash getting a laugh out of Will.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said having fun making bubbles with Taranee. "I can make a bunch of bubble in here!"

"A _WHOLE_ lot more!", Taranee giggled as she scooped up some bubbles and blow them out of her hands.

"Come on in, Corny!", Irma said to Cornelia as the young blonde was rinsing her hair out. "The water's fine!"

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia yelled. "And... I don't feel like swimming and playing now.", she said as she got out of the water to grab a towel.

"You can't swim, huh?", Angelo questioned making Cornelia stop in her tracked knowing that everyone was staring at her.

"I... just don't feel like playing in the water right now.", Cornelia said.

"Well, you'll have to wait until all of us are done before pulling the rope.", Hay Lin said. "So you might as well come join us.", she said with a smile.

"Yeah, Cornelia! Come play with us!", Will said.

"It'll be fun!", Taranee said.

"I don't want to!", she said not knowing that Angelo got out of the bathing pool and was walking up to her.

"Why not?", Angelo asked as he walked in front of Cornelia. "It's fun!", she said standing in front of her.

"I can't swim, okay.", Cornelia whispered to Angelo with a blush on her face. "I'm... I'm afraid of drowning."

"Oh.", Angelo said. "Well, the bathing pool isn't deep. You can stand up in it. Look at the others."

Cornelia turned around to see Irma and Hay Lin standing in the bathing pool splashing water at Taranee and Will who were returning the favor. A smile grew on her face seeing how much fun they were having. She wanted to have fun, too. But was still scared of drowning.

"But... I'm still scared.", she said backing away.

"Well, you won't be alone in the pool.", Angelo said holding her hand. "I'll keep you from drowning. I'll even help you learn to swim."

"You promise?", Cornelia asked trembling with watery eyes.

"I promise.", Angelo said with a smile that Cornelia returned before wiping her eyes.

They then went back into the bathing pool. Once in bathing pool, Cornelia made her to the center of the pool slowly with Angelo by her side. As she got closer to the pool, she saw how the water was slowly moving up to her waist. Once she got to the center of the bathing pool she saw that the water was past her waist and a little over her belly. She was afraid at first, but then she felt that Angelo was holding her hand. She looked to see him smiling at her. She returned the smile as she started to walk around in the bathing pool. But then, just as she was starting to get use to it all...

"Hey, Corny!", Irma shouted as she popped up in front of Cornelia and Angelo from out of the water scarring them both.

"Ahhh!", Cornelia yelled as she wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck causing them both to fall into the water.

"Whoa!", Angelo yelled as they fell into the water.

As they were under the water, Cornelia slowly opened her eyes to see that she was indeed underwater. She started to get scared but she also felt a set of arms around her waist. She looked to she that Angelo was holding on to her while she was still holding on to him. She also saw that he was making his way to the more shallow part of the bathing pool. Once there, they both stood up and were able to breathe fresh air while still holding on to each other. They then looked at each other to which Angelo saw some of Cornelia's hair hanging in front of her face.

"You look funny like that!", Angelo laughed before Cornelia held onto him some more turning it into a hug.

"You kept your promise!", she whispered in his ear. "Thank you!"

"No problem.", Angelo said returning the hug.

"If you two are finished, we'd like to get dressed now.", came Irma's voice getting the attention of Angelo and Cornelia.

Both kids looked to see that the others were out of the bathing pool and dried off with towels wrapped around themselves. They then saw Irma looking down at them with a cheesy smile on her face. At first, Cornelia and Angelo were mad at Irma for scarring them in the first place. But then a smirk grew on their faces when they looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking. So with a quick leap, they grabbed Irma's arms and pulled her into the bathing pool.

"WHOA!", Irma yelled as she fell into the bathing pool.

"That's for scarring us!", Cornelia said with a grin as she and Angelo got out of the bathing pool to dry off as the other children were laughing at Irma as she got out of the bathing pool.

"Not funny!", Irma yelled as she went to grab another towel to dry off.

Once they were all dries off, Hay Lin pulled the rope that was by the door which rang a bell. About a minute later, the door opened to show Trill standing there looking down at the six children.

"I see that you all are cleaned and dry.", Trill said with a smile that the children returned. "Come with me, children. You now have to be fitted for some clothing."

"I don't have to wear a dress, do I?", Irma asked. "I don't like dresses!"

"Then it's a good thing you'll be wearing a skirt.", Trill said as they walked down the halls of the palace. "That or pants that a lady would wear."

"Good.", Irma said happily. "Cause dresses make me feel all girly."

"But you are a girl.", Taranee said.

"Doesn't mean I have to dress like one all the time.", Irma said proudly causing Trill to giggle a bit.

"To be young again.", she said as she came to a set of doors. "Here we are, children.", she said as she opened the doors. "The fitting room."

The children walked in to see some maids with all kinds of clothes for them to try on and wear. There were dresses and skirts that went down to the ankles, blouses, shoes, slippers, and boots for the girls to wear. As well as pants some women would wear. And for Angelo there were pants, shirts, shoes, and boots for him to wear. After trying on some of the clothes, and getting the children's measurements, they finally picked what they wanted to wear for the day. Hay Lin was dressed in a white short-sleeved blouse, with a dark violet skirt with matching vest and shoes while Taranee was dressed in a blue dress with matching shoes and a white hairband in her hair. Cornelia was wearing a yellow dress with matching shoes and a yellow ribbon in her hair. Will and Irma were dressed in brown pants for girls with brown shoes and a white long-sleeved blouse and Angelo was dressed in a pair of black pants with brown boots and a white shirt and a brown vest.

Once they were dressed, Trill took the children to the palace library where Cedric was waiting for them with a book to show them.

"Gather around children. For there is something you must see.", he said as the children sat in front of him. "In this book are tales of great warriors that helped protect our world.", he said as he opened the book so the children could see it.

And what they saw surprised them! For the first page of the book was a drawing of their parents dressed in different clothes and holding weapons.

"Is that really my Mommy and Daddy?", Hay Lin asked still surprised at what her parents were wearing.

"Indeed it is, little one.", Cedric said. "You see, all of your parents were great and noble warriors that helped protect the innocent from the forces of evil."

"Wow!", Angelo said as he looked at the drawing.

"Truly they were great heroes.", Cedric said. "But sometimes there are people who wanted to use good people to fight for them against their will."

"Is that why the rebels took us?", Will asked. "To make our parents fight for them."

"Sadly yes.", Cedric said in a sad tone. "You see, children, some people don't like how Prince Phobos rules the kingdom of Meridian. But he's doing his best. You see, his sister was taken years ago and he as well as the rest of us here have tried to find her ever since. And when we found out that she was on Earth, the prince sent Raythor to bring her back."

"But then he got stuck saving us from the rebels.", Cornelia figured.

"What about Phobos' mom and dad?", Irma asked.

"Sadly, they are not with us anymore.", Cedric replied.

"Oh.", Irma said knowing what Cedric meant.

"Do not worry. The king and queen will always be remembered as great and just rulers.", Cedric said with a kind smile. "And I know that Phobos will be a good a ruler as his parents were."

"Can you tell us a story about our parents?", Taranee asked Cedric.

"Of course.", Cedric said as he turned the page of the book. "Let's start at the beginning.", he said as he began to read the book. "It was a cool Spring day in the Meridian Kingdom as our heroes began their journey to..."

And so Cedric read the children one of the many stories the book held within it. Back at the rebel base, Nerissa was in the Seer's home feeding a now woken Caleb.

"Take your time, Caleb.", Nerissa said to her son as he was eating his bowl of soup. "Your food isn't going anywhere.", she said with a grin happy to see her son getting better.

"But I have to get better so I can continue my training, Mother.", Caleb said before he drank down the rest of his soup. "The Seer said I'd become a great warrior with you and my friends! So I have to get better to train!"

"You'll have plenty of time for training, Caleb.", the Seer said getting the young boy's attention as she sat in a chair. "If I had known you'd be acting like this, I wouldn't have told you anything. You must not rush things. You will get strong in time. But only if you focus and train properly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am.", Caleb said with a nod. "So, who is the other person who will be working with us again? I know you said Mr. Vathek will be fighting by our side. But who's the other guy?"

"Is name is Frost.", the Seer replied. "He if from one of the Barbaris Tribes. They males are muscular in build while the females fair. Both sexes are strong for they have to be where they live. The one known as Frost shall be a great asset to your team. But only if he is willing to join you."

"Me, Aldern, and Drake can fix that when we get stronger.", Caleb said proudly.

"Caleb Hart!", Nerissa said to her son in a scolding tone. "That is not how you were raised!"

"Sorry, Mother.", Caleb said not wanting to upset his mother.

"Your mother is right, Caleb.", the Seer said. "A good leader earns the trust of their allies. Not forces them to work for them. You must earn Frost's trust when you meet. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am.", Caleb said. "Earn his trust. Not force him.", he said with a yawn.

"Good.", the Seer said. "Now get some rest. "You're still sick and one of the way to get better is to get plenty of rest."

"Okay.", he said with a yawn as he laid back down on the bed he was laying on. "I'm going to get strong and defeat Phobos and save my father. Then he, mother, and I can be a family again.", he said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep well, son.", Nerissa said as she kissed her son on the forehead.

"He has spirit, that one does.", Seer said to Nerissa.

"Just like his father.", Nerissa replied with a happy yet sad smile. "I just wish Julian was here."

"I wish I knew where he was.", Seer said sadly. "But where ever he is, my powers can't find him, Nerissa. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, my friend.", Nerissa said. "I know that when this is all over, the three of us will be reunited. And then we'll be a family again.", she said as a lone tear ran down her face.

'I truly hope you're right, Nerissa.', Seer thought to herself. 'I truly hope your right.'

Elsewhere in the rebel base, Mage had sent one of her top scouts to go find the Barbaris Tribe Frost lives in and request for him to join the rebels. Once the scout left, she went to her quarters to get some rest.

"Soon my scout will find this Frost and give him my letter requesting him to join us.", Mage said as she laid on her bed. "If the Seer is right, he'll join us. Then we'll be one step closer to defeating Phobos and leading Meridian into a new era!", she said as she began to fall asleep. "No matter how long it takes.", she said as she fell asleep.

As for the six children, after telling them some stories about their parents, Cedric allowed them to look around the palace as long as they promised to stay out of trouble.

Now we all know THAT wasn't going to happen with these kids!

The first place they found was the Kitchen, where the cooks took a liking to the children and gave them some sweet bread to eat with some juice. After thanking the cooks for the snack, that Irma ate a lot of, the children found the Royal Garden where they played some tag in. After that, they wandered around the palace until they spotted Raythor and decided to follow him to see where he was going. They followed him to the Training Grounds where there were some soldiers doing some training exercises. As they were watching Raythor training the soldiers, Angelo spotted a table with wooden versions of weapons laying on it.

"I remember my mom and dad having weapons like these back home.", Cornelia said as Angelo picked up a wooden short sword. "They'd do some training with them. Mommy would train with a bow & arrow and some chain weapon with a hook like thing on it while Daddy trained with a huge sword."

"My dad had a shield and axe and my mom had some thick sticks.", Angelo said. "They'd train with Will's mom and dad."

"Yeah!", Will said holding a wooden staff remembering the weapon her mother used. "Mommy had a staff with a blade on it while Daddy had some funny looking swords.", she said with a small smile. "What about you, Taranee? What did your parents fight with?"

"Well, Daddy had something called katars and a gun that shot arrows. Mommy had tonfas.", Taranee explained.

"My Mommy had a huge hammer and a short sword while Daddy had two maces without the spikes.", Irma said.

"My Daddy had a huge star that he would throw!", Hay Lin said as she stretched out her arms to show how big it was. "He also had some rings to fight with. Mommy had swords that ninjas used."

"Hey! This looks like the mace my Daddy has!", Irma said as she picked up a wooden mace that had round lumps on it instead of spikes. "Wow! It's kind of heavy!"

"Well, they are weapons.", Cornelia said as she tried to pick up a wooden broad sword. "Wow! This is heavy!", she said as she began to drag the weapon with her.

Soon the rest of them began to pick a weapon their parents trained with and tried to train with them as best they could. It didn't take Raythor and the other soldiers long to notice the children with the wooden weapons.

"Well, I'll be.", Raythor said a bit impressed with the children.

As this was going on, Phobos along with Cedric came out onto the training ground and spotted the children as well. At first, Phobos was going to go stop the children when Cedric stopped him.

"Wait, Your Majesty.", Cedric said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look at them. Look at how they are taking to the training weapons. They take after their parents quite well."

"What are you saying, Cedric?", Phobos questioned.

"Maybe we should begin their training soon.", Cedric replied. "If we don't they may find someone who will train them. And for all we know, that someone may secretly be working with the rebels."

"And that is something we do not need.", Phobos said. "For if these children are like their parents, then they can turn out to be a force to be reckoned with. Very well, Cedric. When they are ready, they can begin their training."

"Very well, Your Majesty.", Cedric said with a bow.

"But I also want them to have some schooling as well.", Phobos said. "I remember there being a being a couple from Earth that were teachers. See if they'd like to be the children's teachers."

"As you wish, Sire.", Cedric said with a bow before leaving to do as Phobos asked.

"If things go as I hope, then the rebels will be stopped.", Phobos said to himself. "Then I can continue my search for my sister. Where ever she may be on Earth.", he said as he headed back into the palace.

As for the children, they were still trying to train with the wooden weapons when Raythor walked up to them.

"Can I help you children?", he asked them getting their attention.

An hour later, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Taranee were dressed in the same clothes Will and Irma were dressed in and were standing in a line at attention with Will, Irma, and Angelo. As they were standing in their line, Raythor stood in front of them. He had already had them do some simple exercises like jumping jacks, sit-ups, push-ups, and squat-thrust. Now came the next step.

"So you six want to be warrior, do you?", Raythor asked the children.

"Yes, Sir!", the six of them said together.

"The training won't be easy. And I will not go easy on you.", Raythor said as he paced back and forth in front of the children as they did their best to stand at attention. "I expect all those I train to train hard and follow orders. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir!", the six said.

"Good!", Raythor said as faced them. "Now the first thing to being a good warrior is learning to function well with your fellow teammates. You six are a team from now on.", he said putting a smile on the children's faces before they went back to attention. "And now you must learn to function like one. From now on, unless I say so, this line you have formed will be the line you shall form when I call you to attention. The spot you are in now will be you spot, unless I say so. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir.", the six said.

"Good!", Raythor said to them. "Right face!"

The six children turned to their right forming a straight line with Angelo at the front, followed by Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin.

"Now I want you six to stay in this straight line while running around the Training Grounds two times.", Raythor ordered. "You must stay in this line while running. Do not try to out run the one in front of you. You must stay in this line that you have formed. Now go! Around the Training Grounds two times!"

And so the six children began to run around the track two times. At first, everything seemed to go well for them. But then, Raythor saw what he figured would happen. Angelo and Will were doing fine. As for the others, well Irma was going pretty good, but Taranee was having some trouble keeping up which made it hard for Cornelia to pick up the pace. And Hay Lin was ready to just run in front of all three of them.

"Hurry up! Hurry up Hurry up!", Hay Lin yelled wanting to go quicker.

"I can't!", Cornelia said. "Taranee's not moving fast enough!"

"I'm trying!", Taranee said wanting to move faster. "But I can't.", she said trying to pick up the pace.

After running around the Training Grounds one time, Irma started to get tired as she began to slow down.

"I'm tired!", she whined as she slowed down. "I wanna cookie!", she said with a pout.

"Move it, Irma!", Cornelia said to Irma.

"Make me, Corny!", Irma yelled before sticking her tongue out at her.

"Don't call me, Corny!", Cornelia said as Angelo and Will ran past them lapping them.

"Wow! You guys are slow!", Will said as she and Angelo stopped running.

"They're not slow.", Raythor said as Angelo and Will stopped running. "Two of them are slower than the other two.", he said while looking at Irma and Taranee.

"I'm sorry.", Taranee said sadly while looking down at the ground. "I'm not fast like my brother.", she said as was about to cry.

"Maybe not.", Raythor said as he knelt to Taranee and had her look at him. "But if you keep on training, you can be. You may become even faster.", he said making her smile.

Raythor then turned his attention to Irma, who looked like she didn't care what was going on.

"And as for you, young one. You need to learn to put more effort into this.", Raythor replied. "I know of your parents and they are great warriors! If they saw you now, they'd be ashamed of your actions!"

"N-N-No they w-w-wouldn't!", Irma said as her eyes began to get watery. "You're wrong, you big green doodyhead!"

"I'm wrong, am I?", Raythor questioned. "You say you want to be strong, yet you wanted to stop running after running around the Training Grounds one time. If you want to be strong as your parents, then you've got to work at it. I'm not asking you to do what my soldiers do. They're grown. All I'm asking you to do is to give me your best. And as you grow older improve on that. That goes for all six of you!"

"Yes, Sir!", all but Irma said.

"And what of you?", Raythor asked Irma. "Will you quit now or will you train to become strong and do your parents proud?"

Irma then wiped her tears and stood at attention.

"Good.", Raythor said. "Now give me two more laps around the Training Grounds! And try to get it right this time!"

The six children then began to run around the Training Grounds in hopes of not messing up this time. Watching them and all that had just happened, from the window of his room, was Prince Phobos. He had to admit, he was a bit worried that the children would give up but was surprised that they didn't.

"Perhaps Cedric is right about them.", he said as he walked away from the window. "Perhaps they may be the key to us winning this war.", he said as he headed to the Throne Room to begin his royal duties. "Only time will tell."

**A/N: And so their training begins. While the six are beginning their training, Caleb is recovering from being sick, and Mage has sent out for Frost. Will he join the rebels? Will the sick become the powerful warriors that Cedric believes they can be? And if they do, will they still be defeated by Nerissa, Caleb and the other four the Seer had envisioned? Only time will tell.**

**Please review.**


	4. From Children To Warriors

**A/N: To picture what the girls look like now, take they _New Power_ look and take away the wings and put them in the clothes the Seer saw them in. Also, I'm giving most of the characters power moves. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: _From Children To Warriors_**

_**Fourteen years later...**_

A battle is being waged on the border of the Meridian Kingdom. The neighboring kingdom of Florina is trying to invade Meridian through its Great Forest. But thanks to their great scouts, Meridian was ready for them. Leading the Florina forces was Prince Dorean along with General Raless. The young prince was a brave and cunning twenty-year-old young man and with the forty-year-old Raless they were making great progress against the Meridian forces stationed at the borders to stop them until now. For now Prince Phobos has sent back up in the form of some of the Elite troops being lead by Sir Raythor and two of his fellow knights.

"All of you lads against me, eh?", Raythor questioned with a smirk as he was surrounded by two squads of Florina soldiers. "Let's see what you boys got!"

"Don't be afraid, men!", one of the squad leaders yelled. "He's only one man! Charge!"

The soldiers let out a fierce battle cry as they charged Raythor who had he twin long swords out ready to strike.

"Spinning Twin-Blade Assault!", Raythor yelled as he began to spin around at great speed.

As he was spinning around, he went flying at the soldiers who were more than surprised at how well, Raythor was showing great control in his attack as he was taking them down. Before they could do anything they were all taken down. Their armour protected them but they were battered and bruised from the attack.

"What they say about him is true!", one of the beaten soldiers said as Raythor stopped spinning from his attack. "He is the 'Bladed Tornado'.", he said before blacking out.

"I see that you haven't lost your touch.", came a voice.

Raythor turned to see Raless walking up to him with his long sword in hand.

"It's been a while Raless.", Raythor said as he sheathed one of his long swords. "Tell me. Why is King Olec trying to invade Meridian?"

"Because he's heard the rumors about him trying to find the part to Blue Destiny.", Raless answered. "We as well as the other kingdoms don't trust him to get that sword!"

"I see.", Raythor said. "You know that blade belongs to the Escanor family.", Raythor said as he readied himself to fight Raless. "Prince Phobos is just reclaiming what belongs to his family!"

"We'll see about that!", Raless snapped as the two warriors charged at each other.

Blades clashed as the two warriors fought their battle among the other soldiers that were fighting. Raless and Raythor fought with all the skill nd power they had! They parried and thrusted each other's moves. Both warriors soon found themselves jumping high in the air at each other clashing their swords! And by jumping high I mean ten to twenty feet in the air. Soon they clashed weapons in the air and began to push against each other as they landed to the ground on their feet without any problems.

"You've gotten stronger.", Raless said as the two of them were pushing their swords against each other trying to gain the upper hand against one another.

"So have you.", Raythor said before they jumped away from each other.

Suddenly, in the distance of the battlefield, an explosion of light caught Raless' attention. Followed but a sudden large chunk of jagged ice appearing in another part of the battlefield.

"What in the world...?", Raless questioned surprised by what he saw.

"Surprised?", Raythor questioned with a smirk. "Don't be! Did you think I came here with just the élite troops! Two of my fellow knights are here as well! Two that are the children of great heroes!"

"No!", Raless said fearing the worse. "Not them!"

"Afraid so.", Raythor said.

"Doesn't matter!", Raless said gathering his senses. "You will not get our piece!"

"We'll see.", Raythor said as they continued their battle.

_**Moments earlier...**_

In another part of the battlefield, fighting alongside the Meridian forces was a young twenty-year-old girl with brown eyes and hair of crimson cut in bobcut that went down to the top of her shoulders. She was dressed in a gray, short-sleeved, mid-drift top showing off her well toned belly with a black short-sleeved jack with pink trim along the edges of the jacket and it's pockets. She also wore a pair of black shorts that went down to just above her knees with a silver belt with black leather boots and black fingerless gloves. In her hands was a zanbatou which was a form of halberd with short wave sword sheathed and strapped to her sides. She was Lady Will Vandom. One of the taken six and now one of Phobos' loyal knights and generals.

"Come one fellas!", Will said as she took down a small group of soldiers with the swing of her zanbaton sending them flying. "Give me a challenge!", she said as she charged as some more enemy soldiers.

The soldiers were no match for her speed and strength as she took many of them down. Yet, she like her friends, didn't kill their enemies. They'd beat them silly! But they did their best to not kill. It was a vow the six of them made a long time ago. 'To never kill unless they truly had no choice.' It was something they did after something happened to them years ago. But that's another story for another time. Right now Will just got surrounded by a large number of Florina soldiers.

"What will you do now, little girl?", one of the soldiers questioned with a smirk. "You're surrounded with nowhere to go!"

"Well, I could jump over you all.", Will said as she placed a finger on her chin pretending to ponder things. "Or, I could do this!", she said as she began to twirl her weapon around her.

As she was doing this, her zanbaton began to glow with energy as electricity began to crackle around her. The soldiers began to charge at Will only to get shocked by electricity that crackled around her. She then began to pick up the pace of twirling her weapon as more soldiers were getting dropped by the power that flowed around her. Suddenly, Will began to spin her weapon above her head before jumping high into the air. It was probably a good thirty feet before she stopped spinning her weapon and came down with the blade for the ground. The soldiers saw this and tried to run fearing what might happened. But it was too late as Will was close to landing in the center of the soldiers.

"Quintessence Explosion Wave!", she yelled as she landed in a crouching position with the glowing blade of her zanbaton hitting the ground unleashing an explosion of power that hit large squads of enemy troops. When all was said and done, the enemy troops were out cold with electricity crackling off of them while the Meridian troops were fine and cheering for Will.

"Well, that was easy!", Will said.

"I see what they say about you is true.", came a voice that got Will's attention.

Will turned to see Prince Dorean walking up to her with his long sword and shield at the ready. He was a young man of twenty-one years of age with short, unruly, black hair and green eyes dressed in black pants with a gray shirt, armoured bronze boots and a bronze breastplate with leather gloves and bronze braces and a green cloak.

"They say that you fight with great speed and power.", Dorean said as he glared at Will. "That the only thing most of you enemies see is a blur of red, black, and pink coming at them before they are knocked out."

"Why, Prince Dorean, are you trying to flirt with me?", Will said as she twisted her weapon at its center and separated it before sheathing it at her back.

"Hardly.", Dorean said taking a fighting stance. "You will not get 'it'."

"We'll see.", she said as she unsheathed her small wave swords from her sides.

They then charged at each other clashing their weapons at each other.

_**Moments earlier...**_

In another part of the battlefield was a nineteen-year-old brunette girl with aqua-green eyes wearing a pair of jean shorts with a white mid-drift T-shirt and a sleeveless jean jacket and brown leather boots with a blue one-piece swimsuit under her clothes. In her hands was a war hammer with a large head with a pair of maces strapped to her sides and a short sword strapped to her back along with her wearing metal gauntlets with metal knuckles and metal shin greaves. She was wielding the war hammer with great ease. She was Lady Irma Lair! One of the taken six and now one of Phobos' loyal knights and generals.

"Is that all you chumps got?", Irma questioned as she knocked a group of soldiers into the air with her war hammer followed by backhanding another that tried to get the jump on her from behind which sent him flying. "Cause I got plenty more where that came from!", she said as she charged at some more enemy troops with her war hammer at the ready.

It didn't take her long to take out another two squads of Florina soldiers without breaking so much a sweat.

"Come now, people! Give me a challenge!", Irma said ready to fight on.

"What they say about her is true!", one of the Florina soldiers said not wanting to fight Irma. "A powerful war hammer that she wields like a mad man along with a pair of maces! It's her! The Berserker Beast of Meridian!", he said scaring his fellow soldiers.

"What did you call me?", Irma questioned with a raised eyebrow as her fellow Meridian troops moved away from the Florina troops they were fighting knowing what was about to happen.

"She getting angry!", a Florina soldier yelled. "The Berserker Beast is here!"

_"I AM NOT A BEAST!",_ Irma snapped as she raised her war hammer ready to strike.

As she did this, her hammer began to glow with power. Irma then brought her hammer down.

"Ice Geyser Slam!", she yelled as she slammed her war hammer into the ground.

At first, the Florina soldier saw nothing happened and thought that they were safe. But then, they felt a rumble under them. They then looked at Irma who was smirking at them. Suddenly, and without warning, large things of ice shot up from under them sending them flying in all kinds of directions! Meridian soldiers cheered after seeing Irma's attack go off against the enemy soldiers.

"That's for calling me a beast!", Irma snapped as she walked off to fight other enemy troops. "I am a lady!"

As for Raythor and Raless, they were still fighting their fight. But as they were doing this, Raless was wondering something.

"So tell me, Raythor! Where are the other knights?", he asked. "Off trying to conquer one of the smaller kingdoms perhaps."

"Wouldn't you like to know!", Raythor questioned as a Florina scout came running up to them.

"General Raless! News from Fort Helis!", the scout said. "Four very powerful warriors have broken inside and stole our piece of Blue Destiny from the vault!"

Hearing that, Raless looked towards Raythor who had a nice smirk on his face.

"So that was you game!", Raless said. "Use our invasion attempt to go after our Blue Destiny piece!"

"And it looks like it worked!", Raythor said. "If I were you, I'd call of your attack."

"This is far from over!",Raless said as he pulled out a horn and blew it as loud as he could.

Once the horn was blown Florina troops began their retreat. All but Prince Dorean that is. He was busy fighting Will wanting to beat one of the mighty Knights of Meridian he heard so much about. Dorean was pushing against Will's wave swords with his shield. Thinking he could an attack on Will, he tried to strike her with his short sword only for her to see it coming and jumped back from Dorean.

"Nice try, pretty-boy!", Will said with a smirk. "You'll have to do better than that! But if I were you, I'd be heading back to your kingdom and to that fort of your that my friends are raiding.", she said as her smirk grew. "No I wonder what they could be after?", she questioned knowing what her friends were after.

"Looks like we'll have to finish this fight some other time, knight of Meridian!", Dorean said as he sheathed his sword. "And when next we meet, there shall be a victor!", he proclaimed as he ran off to join his troops.

"Like I haven't heard that before.", Will said as she sheathed her wave swords. "I just hope Angelo and the others are okay.", she said as Irma came walking up to her with her holding her war hammer over her shoulder.

"Hey, Will! Who was that guy you were fighting?", she asked.

"The mighty Prince Dorean.", Will replied as they went to regroup with Raythor.

"Really now?", Irma questioned with a smirk. "Is he a good fighter?"

"He's okay.", Will said. "Shame we couldn't have ended our fight. But then again, he does other things to worry about.", she said with a grin.

"Think the others got the Blue Destiny piece, in Florina?", Irma questioned as they walked up to Raythor who overheard Irma.

"Who knows.", Will said.

"I believe they got it.", Raythor replied. "From what one of their scouts said, they broke into the fort the piece of Blue Destiny was in and stole it."

"Cool!", Irma said. "Now we just have to wait for Hay-Hay and the others to return home with it!"

"Speaking of home, I need you two to return to the palace.", Raythor ordered. "I'm glad you came to help, but you need to return to rest up and be ready to go after another piece of Blue Destiny when Taranee translates the scrolls that tell where a piece is. I'll stay here with the troops in case the Florina army tries another attack."

"You got it, Raythor.", Will said as she and Irma pressed their right fist over their hearts. "Be careful okay."

"You two as well.", Raythor said doing the same thing.

"Later, Big Guy!", Irma said before she and Will headed for their saberwolves.

What are saberwolves, you ask? Well they are large creatures that looked like a mix between a wolf, in the face and tail while the rest of the body like that of a sabertooth tiger in the body. Once they got to their saberwolves, Will and Irma put their saddles on them as well as strapping their rolled up tent and blankets and got on them. Will's saberwolf was yellow while Irma's was chocolate-brown.

"Ready to go home, Fang?", Will said as she petted her saberwolf who barked in returned. "Then let's ride!", she said as they rode off.

"We so can't let them beat us, Coco!", Irma said to her saberwolf who bark in agreement. "Let's show them some real speed!", she said as they rode after Will and Fang.

As the two of them rode through the Great Forest on their way back to the palace, which was a three-day journey, the Will and Irma were hoping and praying that their friends were okay and wer able to get what they snuck into the Florina to get.

A piece of Blue Destiny. Sword of the Escanor family.

_**The night before...**_

In the mountain region of the Florina Kingdom, stands Fort Helis. A fort used to hold some of the kingdom's great treasures in a vault. One of these treasures is a piece of the powerful Blue Destiny. Watching this fort, from a ledge are four warriors who want get the piece of Blue Destiny for Prince Phobos. These warriors were four of the five children that were taken from their homes, on Earth, now older, wiser, and knights of the Meridian Kingdom. Not to mention generals of its armies.

First, we have nineteen-year-old Lady Hay Lin with her gray eyes and long black hair that went down to her ankles with part of her hair in two buns on top of her head. She was dressed in a purple, mid-drift, long-sleeved shirt of which the sleeves were bell-shaped and went past her hands with a purple skirt that went down to her ankles and was open in the front showing a pair of black shorts that went down to he knees with black boots and a black vest and black leather belt and black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. Strapped to her sides were small disc sized ring blades. Strapped to her back was a large, yet light, four point shrunken. Strapped to the back of her waist were a pair of ninja swords. Next, we have twenty-year-old Lady Cornelia Hale who has blue eyes and long blonde hair the went down to her waist. She was wearing a green longming qipao battle dress with black shorts under it and brown boots with brown fingerless leather gloves that went up to her elbows along with a brown hooded cloak. Strapped to her back was a sheathed broad sword along with a bow and a quiver of arrow with a chain sickle at her side.

Next to them was nineteen-year-old Lady Taranee Cook. She had brown eyes and long black hair in braids that went down to the small of her back. She was dressed in a red sleeveless mid-drift top that showed off her well toned belly. She also had on a pair of black pants with a leather belt and brown leather boots and a red and black leather long coat. In her hands was a crossbow with a quiver strapped to her left side of her belt with a pair of tonfas strapped to the back of her waist and a pair of katars sheathed and strapped to her sides. And finally, we have twenty-year-old Sir Angelo Vanders who had brown eyes and black hair in dreads that went down a little past his shoulders. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a brown leather belt and brown leather boots with a white T-shirt with a black sleeveless T-shirt over it. He also was wearing a black leather trench-like coat with metal gauntlets with metal knuckles, and metal shin greaves. Strapped to the right side of his belt was a double-bladed battle-axe with a round shield in his left hand. Strapped behind his waist was a pair of battle batons.

The four of them were watching the fort from the ledge to find the right moment to sneak in and retrieve what they came there for.

"Well, Hay Lin, what can you tell us?", Taranee asked her fellow knight who was looking at the fort through her telescope.

"Well... From what I can tell, there's a changing of the guard every three hours.", Hay Lin replied as she watched a new set of guards come out the fort and stand at the doors of the place.

"Is there a time gap between the shift change?", Cornelia asked.

"Nope.", Hay Lin said as she turned to face her friends while putting her telescope away. "When the new guards come out, the ones there head inside."

"That's just great.", Angelo said as they sat in a circle. "I was hoping for a gap in the guard switch for us to sneak in unnoticed. Looks like that plan is out."

"Got any other ideas on how to get in?", Hay Lin asked.

"We could always bust our way in.", Cornelia suggested with a smirk while pounding her right fist into the palm of her left hand.

"You're starting to sound like Irma.", Taranee said with a smirk of her own.

"Very funny.", Cornelia said in a dull tone as Taranee giggled a bit. "Hey! How about we sneak in from the roof!"

"That could work.", Taranee said thinking about Cornelia's suggestion. "Are there any spots we can sneak into without making much noise?", she asked Hay Lin, who got a good look at the fort.

"There are a few spots.", Hay Lin replied. "But the best one is closest to the back seeing as it's hidden by parts of the mountain."

"Perfect.", Angelo said. "Tomorrow, we sneak in and find the vault inside and get the piece of Blue Destiny that they have.", he said as he stood up. "For now we eat and get some rest. We're going to need it.", he said getting nods from the three girls with him.

Later that evening, after eating a small meal, the knights were in their tents. The girls had a tent big enough for the three of them to sleep in while Angelo had his own tent to sleep in. Right now, Cornelia and Taranee were in the tent they had for them and Hay Lin to sleep in. Taranee was reading a book while Cornelia was brushing her hair.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting.", Cornelia said.

"Uh-huh.", Taranee said as she was reading her book.

"Think we'll run into any strong warriors in the fort?", the blonde knight asked.

"Possibly.", Taranee said as she continued to read her book. "I've learned that anything is possible in our line of work."

"That's true.", Cornelia said as she finished brushing her hair. "Any idea what Hay Lin is doing?"

"She went to sneak into Angelo's tent.", Taranee said as she closed her book and put it away. "She said something about having some time with him."

"You know, I never thought that the five of us would have an open relationship with him.", Cornelia said referring to Angelo.

"Neither did I.", Taranee said. "Remember how reluctant he was about it at first?", she asked with a grin.

"Yeah!", Cornelia said with a grin. "He was afraid that we'd get into a fight over him one day!"

"Then we showed him the book Irma found in the Royal Library on different relationships.", Taranee explained. "And the five of us have had an open relationship with Angelo for the last few years."

"You know, I'm surprised that the Royal Library has so many books from Earth.", Cornelia replied.

"Well, Cedric did say that he got them from Earth before the Veil was put up.", Taranee explained. "I'm glad that he did get them. With those books, Phobos was able to use some of them to help make Meridian a better place."

"So, not to change the subject, but have you and Angelo had... You know... sex?", Cornelia asked as her cheeks turned pink.

"N-N-No!", Taranee said as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Have you?"

"N-No!", Cornelia said as he cheeks turned red. "We've only done foreplay.", she said with a small smile.

"Same here.", Taranee said. "Do you think he's had sex with any of the other girls?"

"I... don't think so.", Cornelia said. "I know if he had sex with Irma, she would have told us by now."

"True.", Taranee said with a grin. "I wonder what he and Hay Lin are doing?"

"Who knows?", Cornelia replied before getting in her sleeping bag. "I know that I'm about to get some much needed sleep."

"I'm with you there.", Taranee said as she got into her own sleeping bag. "Goodnight.", she said before blowing out the lamp they had in their tent.

"Goodnight.", Cornelia said as she let sleep overcome her.

As the two were falling asleep, Angelo was in his tent reading a book of his own with his back turned to the opening of the tent. As he was doing this, a figure was sneaking into his tent trying to get the jump on him. The figure was moving slowly hoping not to gain Angelo's attention. The figure was about to pounce on Angelo when...

"Hi, Hay Lin.", Angelo said to his fellow knight. "What brings you here?"

"Aaaaaaw!", Hay Lin whined as she slumped down to her knees. "I thought I had you!", she said with a pout. "How did you know I was here? I was really quite!"

"You were.", Angelo said as he closed his book and put it away. "But you forgot about your shadow.", Angelo replied as he turned to Hay Lin and pointed to her shadow.

Hay Lin looked down to see that her shadow can be seen.

"Aw nuts!", Hay Lin said as sat in a lotus position and folded her arms across her chest.

Angelo let out a laugh before he grabbed Hay Lin by her arms and pulled her into a kiss that she happily returned before pushing him down on his sleeping bag and continuing their kiss. Once they ended their kiss they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Can I stay here with you tonight?", Hay Lin asked with a smile. "I'm a little nervous about tomorrow. Plus, it's cold up in these mountains."

"Sure.", Angelo said with a smile. "I've got room in my sleeping back.", he replied.

Soon the both of them were in Angelo's large sleeping bag ready to go to sleep. Angelo then blew out the lamp so they could get some sleep.

"Goodnight, Hay Lin.", Angelo said to Hay Lin as he held her close giving her comfort.

"Goodnight, Angelo.", Hay Lin said before they shared a kiss.

Hay Lin then rested her head on the pillow with Angelo as she held on to him. Soon the both of them fell asleep hoping nothing would go wrong tomorrow. Hours later, after waking up and having a pretty good breakfast, three of the four warriors made their way to Fort Helis through the mountain trail that lead to it. Once they were spotted walking up to the fort, the guards halted them surprised to see strangers at their fort.

"Halt citizens!", one of the guards said. "What brings you here to Fort Helis?"

"Simple really.", Angelo said. "We've come here for your piece of Blue Destiny."

"So if you'll just stand aside and let us go inside.", Cornelia said. "We'd be ever so grateful."

"Trust me when I say that you don't want to fight us.", Taranee said.

"You must be mad if you think we'll just let you enter our fort!", the other guards snapped.

"Have it your way then.", Angelo said as he readied his axe and shield. "Shall we, Lady Hale?"

"Yes we shall, Sir Angelo.", Cornelia said as she readied her broad sword. "What of you, Lady Taranee?"

"Looks like we don't have a choice, Lady Cornelia.", Taranee said as she readied her katars.

"Lady Hale? Lady Taranee? Sir Angelo? I know of them!", one of the guards said in panic. "They are the Knights of Meridian! Sound the alarm! We're going to need back up!"

The other guard pulled out a horn and blew it for he too knew of Angelo, Taranee, and Cornelia and all the other knights of Meridian. Soon more soldiers came pouring out of the fort ready to fight whatever force was trying to attack their home. But when they saw that it was just three people, they didn't know what to think.

"Don't judge them lightly, soldiers of Florina!", one of the guards said. "They are three of the Knights of Meridian!", he said surprising the other soldiers. "Hold nothing back and strike them down!", he said as he charged at the three knights.

Following the guard, the other soldiers let out a battle cry as they charged at the three knights. The three knights simply charged at the soldiers ready to fight them. Now on the roof of the fort there was a small window. Suddenly, there was a hole being cut in the window. Once it was cut, the piece of glass was removed from the window. It was then that Hay Lin poked her head through the hole to see that the close was clear for her to enter the fort. She jumped through the hole and landed with grace and stealth and began her search for the piece of Blue Destiny.

"Way to easy.", Hay Lin said to herself as she snuck around the fort.

**A/N: Well, folks there you have it. The children have grown up and are knights of Meridian. Can Taranee, Cornelia, and Angelo hold the fort's troops off long enough for Hay Lin to find the piece of Blue Destiny? And will it be as easy as Hay Lin thinks? Read on to find out.**

**Please review.**


	5. Returning Home & Secret Alliance

**Chapter Five: _Returning Home & Secret Alliance_**

As Hay Lin made her through the fort, she had to make sure to stay in the shadows so not to be seen. And thanks to her stealth training, she was able to do so with ease.

'Now if I were a vault, where would I be?', she thought as she hid in the shadows of a four-way hallway.

Suddenly, three squads of soldiers came running down from the east hall with one of the soldiers dressed in a cape.

"Squad five, go out and help in the battle!", the cloaked soldier commanded.

"Yes, Sir!", the squad said before running down the south hall. "Squads eight and twelve come with me to the vault. If our intruders are after what I think they're after, then that will be where we are needed!"

"Sir! Yes, Sir!", the squads said as they followed their leader.

'Bingo!', Hay Lin thought as a smirk grew on her face. 'There's fifteen of them all together. Plus, who knows how many are already at the vault.', she continued to think as she silently followed the soldiers. 'Well, nobody said this would be easy!', she thought as she continued to follow the soldiers.

It didn't take long for the soldiers to get to the vault. Which meant that Hay Lin also found it as well. As she hid in the shadows, she saw that the vault had five locks to keep it whatever was in there safe and secure. She then looked to see how many soldiers were there all together.

'Let's see.', she thought to herself as she counted the soldiers. 'There's another seven. Add that with the fifteen making it twenty-two soldiers. No biggie!', she thought as she took out a black bandana and tied it around her nose and mouth. 'A few smoke bombs should do the trick!', she thought as she reached into her side pouch and pulled out four round balls.

Hay Lin then tossed the balls out at the soldiers in different directions. Some of the soldiers saw them coming but couldn't catch them in time as they fell in different spots exploding releasing a large amount of smoke. Hay Lin then jumped out and dashed into the thing of smoke. Once inside the smoke, Hay Lin began to go to work knocking out the soldiers who didn't see her attacks coming. One by one or two by two, the soldiers were being dropped by the stealthy warrior! When the smoked cleared, all of the soldiers were out cold with Hay Lin standing over them all.

"And now for the vault.", she said as she walked up to the vault while pulling out her lock picks. "This shouldn't take long.", she said as she began to pick the five locks of the vault. "I hope the others are doing okay.", she said as she picked the first lock.

Outside the fort, Taranee, Cornelia, and Angelo were busy fighting the other soldiers giving Hay Lin the time she needed to get what they came there for.

"Wow! All you fellas were in that fort?", Angelo questioned as he knocked back a group of soldiers with a swing of his battle-axe. "This is more fun than I imagined!", he replied as he knocked two soldiers back with his shield.

As for Taranee, she was taking down her fair share of soldiers when they had her surrounded.

"Give up, girl!", one of the soldiers demanded. "You don't stand a chance against us!"

"If you presented a challenge, I wouldn't be worried.", Taranee said as readied herself. "But I am here on a mission!", snapped as the blades of her katars were set a blaze. "And I aim to complete it! Dance of Flames!", she shouted as she began to do a mix of dancing and fighting against the soldiers who were a bit confused as they went at Taranee.

As she did her Dance of Flames attack against the soldiers streams of flames would come from not only her katars but the tips of her boots as well. The soldiers would be struck by the heat of her attacks knocking them out or away from her. When she neared the end of her dance, Taranee would then spin around which would result in a wave a flame being sent out hitting the soldiers around her knocking them out from the force of the heat. Once it was done, Taranee stood victorious before running off to fight more soldiers. In another part of the battlefield, was Cornelia who was knocking soldiers out and away with the force from the swing of her mighty broad sword!

"How can she be so strong?", one the soldiers questioned as he stood there with his fellow soldiers. "She's not even hitting us, yet the swing of her blade is enough to knock us away!"

"And she swings her blade with ease!", another soldier said.

"If you like that, the you'll LOVE this!", Cornelia said as she held her, now glowing, broad sword in a swinging position. "Blade Upheaval!", she shouted as she swung her sword along the ground striking it with great force.

Once she did this, a force was released from her sword and into the ground sending a powerful shockwave along with chunks of the rocky ground at the soldiers knocking them out as they were sent flying!

"Well, that was easy!", Cornelia said as she did the same attack at another group of soldiers.

And then we have Angelo, who had just taken down another group of soldiers.

"If I were you guys, I'd quit while I were ahead.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"We are soldiers of Florina!", a squad leader snapped. "We fight until we can fight no more!"

"Suit yourselves!", Angelo said as he sheathed his battle-axe yet still had his shield in his left hand. "You were warned!", he said before jumping a good twenty-eight feet into the air.

As he did this, Taranee and Cornelia who were fighting alongside each other saw Angelo in the air and knew what was coming. Both girls nodded to each other before jumping high into the air themselves. As for Angelo, once he was high enough, he began to come back down with his right hand in a fist ready to strike as it began to glow.

"Shockwave Fist!", he shouted before he landed in the center of the battlefield while slamming his fist into the ground.

Once he did this, a powerful shockwave was sent out from around him knocking chunks of the rocky ground out at the soldiers around him knocking them out and back away from him. When all was said and done, most of the ground around him was broken up and large chunks of the rocky ground were sticking up with some of the soldiers leaning on them.

"That's that.", Angelo said as he brushed his hands against each other while Taranee and Cornelia landed behind him.

"Somebody's been working on their attack.", Cornelia replied.

"I'd hate to see what would happen if you used both fist.", Taranee said with a grin.

"Trust me. You don't want to know.", Angelo said as Hay Lin came walking out of the fort.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said looking around at the battlefield. "Shockwave Fist?"

"Yep.", Angelo said as the four of them gathered together. "You get it?"

"Was there any doubt?", Hay Lin questioned as she pulled out an item wrapped in a white cloth. "May I present, half of Blue Destiny's blade.", she said as she unwrapped the cloth to show the item they came to get.

"It's beautiful.", Cornelia said as she admired the item. "To think someone broke this off from its other half."

"Well, it's our job to get the rest of it.", Taranee said as Hay Lin wrapped the piece up and gave it to Taranee to put it in the leather bag she had with her.

"So let's get this back to Meridian before more forces come.", Angelo said as he and his fellow knights put their right index fingers and thumbs to their lips and let out a loud whistle.

A few minutes later, four saberwolves came running towards them. Once they came up to the knights, the four of them went up to mount them. Taranee's was red, Cornelia's was all black, Hay Lin's was silver, and Angelo's was all white.

"Let's head home, Snow.", Angelo said to his saberwolf.

"Let's go, Silver!", Hay Lin said happy to be going home.

"It's time to go home, Ruby!", Taranee said to her saberwolf.

"Let's ride Shadow!", Cornelia happily said to her saberwolf.

And so the four Knights of Meridian headed home with their prize. A piece of Blue Destiny. Two days later, one an island where there were many large ships docked, all the royals of Metamoor, except Phobos, were having a meeting. First was King Leonos and Queen Fera of the Ferala Kingdom. They each had sharp fingernails, and toenails, and cat-like eyes, with lion-like tails. Each of them had a wore a crown, representing their kingdom. Leonos was a dark-skinned feral, with black hair and brown cat-like eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, with a white shirt, and a brown fur cloak, that went down to his knees. On his feet were cloth-like shoes that had his toes exposed. Strapped to his side was a broad sword. His wife, Queen Fera, was a light-skinned woman with brown eyes, and long, black hair that went down to the small of her back. She was dressed in a violet battle dress, with a white fur cloak, that went down to her knees. On her feet were cloth-like shoes that had her toes exposed. At her sides were a pair of short swords.

Next was King Avos, and Queen Arela of the Skyan Kingdom. King Avos had green eyes, with black hair and black wings. He was dressed in a white toga with brown pants, black sandals, and golden bracers. In his hand was a spear, with a golden tip. His wife, Queen Arela, had blue eyes, with blond hair, that went down to her waist, and white wings. She was dressed in a white toga gown, with silver bracers, and black sandals. Strapped to her side was a short sword, with a small shield on her other side.

Then there was King Aquas and Queen Hydrana, from the Oceania Kingdom. King Aquas had aqua-blue eyes, with blond hair, that went down to his shoulders. He was dressed in a black toga with brown pants, brown sandals, and silver bracers. In his right hand was a trident with a silver fork. His wife, Queen Hydrana, had green eyes and black hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was dressed in a blue toga gown, with gold bracers, and brown sandals. Strapped to her sides were two boomerang disc, and a pair of daggers.

Also there, was King Tamor and Queen Tarla of the Galhot Kingdom. King Tamor was bald, like most of the males of his race were. He had light-green skin with yellow eyes, stone like plates on his chin, eye-brows, and knuckles. He was dressed in black pants, a green long-sleeve shirt, with metal bracers, brown boots and a brown cape at his back. On his side was a long sword. His wife, Queen Tarla, had blue skin, with green eyes, and long pale blond hair, with stone like plates on her eyebrows and knuckles. She was dressed in a dark blue battle dress, with bronze bracers, black boots, and a battle staff at her side as she sat in her seat.

Next, from the Florina Kingdom, there was King Olec and Queen Helina. King Olec had black hair and green eyes and dressed in a pair of brown pants and black boots and shirt with a green cape. Strapped at his side was a long sword with a dagger at his other side with a spear sitting next to him. Queen Helina, who had her brown hair let out, was dressed in a blue battle dress, with black boots, and silver bracers. At her side was her long sword with a spear sitting next to her.

And finally in the seat of Meridian sat the Mage with two Galhots named Vathek and Aldern at her side for protection. She was bald with pale green eyes and pale white skin with strange markings on her face with a dark blue marking over her left eye. She was dressed in a pair of dark burgundy pants and shirt with black boots, gloves, and hooded cloak with a long sword and short sword strapped to her sides and a breastplate for protection. Aldern was bald with gray eyes and pale green skin. He was dressed in brown pants and shirt with black boots and bronze bracers with a battle-axe strapped at his back. Vathek was also bald with gray eyes and blue skin dressed in a pair of beige pants, a blue shirt, brown shoes, and a gray coat. in his hand was a morning star mace.

All those there were there for one thing. How to be rid of Prince Phobos of Meridian.

"I just received word, by messenger bird, that four of Phobos' knights have stolen our piece of Blue Destiny!", King Olec replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

"That's two pieces of Blue Destiny that they now have!", King Tamor replied.

"Actually, it was us rebels who stole the handle of Blue Destiny from your kingdom, King Tamor.", Mage said surprising the royals. "It was a test for six of my elite warriors. Two of which stand with me now.", she said as Vathek and Aldern stepped forward.

_"YOU WHAT?!",_ King Tamor questioned while glaring at Mage. "How dare you pull such a stunt against us?"

"You dare betray us?", Queen Tarla questioned. "We thought that it was Phobos' knights that stole the handle from us."

"But it was you and your rebels that were the real thieves!", King Aquas snapped.

"And you two would dare steal from your fellow Galhots?", Tamor questioned Vathek and Aldern.

"Please hear us out, King Tamor.", Aldern said. "Yes, it was me, Vathek, and our four teammates that stole the handle of Blue Destiny from you a year ago. But we did it to bring you all together!"

"We felt that it was the only way to bring the other kingdoms against Phobos.", Vathek replied.

"And here we are.", Mage replied. "And with the handle in our hands, Phobos' chances of putting Blue Destiny together are very slim."

"First off, you could have came to us to form the alliance we have now.", Queen Arela replied. "How can we trust you rebels now that we know the truth?"

"And you answer better be good.", King Leonos said as he narrowed his eyes at Mage.

"I'll admit that stealing from the Galhot Kingdom to bring you all together was not a wise course of action.", Mage said. "But at the time, I did not think that If I came to you all and asked for you to unite against Phobos to help free our kingdom, that you'd do it. Plus, I needed to test my chosen six."

"Your chosen six?", Queen Helina questioned.

"I have a Seer that told me, many years ago that six of my rebels would fight six of Phobos' knights and defeat them.", Mage explained. "I believe that if we can capture them we can show them that Phobos is the true enemy and have them aid us in defeating him."

"A sound plan.", King Avos said. "But rumor has it that six of Phobos' knights were children that you and your rebels kidnapped from Earth."

"Not only that, but those six children are the children of some of the greatest warriors of the Warrior's Guild.", Queen Tarla added.

"I only did that to convince those warriors to fight alongside us to fight Phobos and his forces.", Mage replied.

"You could have asked other warriors from the guild to aid you.", Queen Hydrana said. "But instead, you decided to go after those who once aided Metamoor in the past."

"And now you not only have to deal with the children but you'll have to deal with their parents when they find a way through the veil.", Queen Fera replied. "Quite the problem for you."

"One that I can handle if I can get those same children on our side.", Mage replied. "I just need your aid in capturing them."

"How so?", King Tamor asked.

"If one of you claim to be transporting your piece of Blue Destiny to a secret location. You have some of your soldiers go around to the taverns to talk about this.", Mage explained.

"And by doing this, you hope that one of Phobos' spies will overhear this and go report to him about it.", King Avos figured. "Which, in turn, will bring the six knights out to try and take it."

"And that is where my six warriors will head them off and fight them and defeat them.", Mage explained. "We'll take them to our base and help them see who the real enemy is."

"And if they don't change sides?", Queen Helina questioned.

"Oh I'm not worried about that.", Mage said with a smirk. "I plan on breaking them first. Once I do that, I'll mold them into the warriors I need to defeat Phobos and put the true ruler on the throne."

"I heard that these six are tough to break.", King Olec replied.

"As have I.", King Leonos agreed. "Do you really think you can turn them to your side?"

"Yes.", Mage said calmly. "Yes, I do."

"Very well.", King Leonos said. "We, of the Ferala Kingdom, shall offer up our piece of Blue Destiny to be used as bait to lure out the six knights for your warriors to fight."

"I thank you, Ferala Kingdom.", Mage said as she got to her feet and bowed to King Leonos & Queen Fera. "I only ask that you wait at least a month and a half before you do this. My warriors will need this time to form a plan of attacking the knights."

"Fair enough.", Queen Fera said. "In a month and a half, we shall begin to set your plan in motion."

"Until a month and a half.", Mage said as everyone got to their feet and bowed to each other before leaving.

"We can be ready in a month, Mage.", Aldern said to the rebel leader as they left the building they were in and headed for their boat."

"Perhaps, Aldern.", Mage said. "But I want to be sure that you all are ready for this."

"Mage is right, Aldern.", Vathek said. "These aren't regular soldiers we're going against. And even they are strong! We'll be going against six of Phobos' eleven mighty knights. I've seen them train and fight. Heck! I taught one of them to be as powerful as she is now. And it will be she that I fight when the time comes."

"Teacher verses student.", Mage said as they boarded their ship. "It almost sounds poetic.", she said with a smirk. "We have a month and a half to prepare. Let's not waist time.", she said as she turned to face the crew. "Let us ship off and return home, my fellow warriors! We have plenty of work to do!"

"Yes, Ma'am!", they all said as they prepared to ship off.

'You will go down, Phobos!', Mage thought to herself. 'And it will be your knights that aid us in doing it!', she thought as the ship began to move. 'Meridian shall have a new ruler! And it shall be me!'

Two days later, Angelo, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Cornelia reunite with Will and Irma, who were waiting for them at one of the forts of the Meridian Kingdom. They all them headed for the palace to present Phobos with the piece of Blue Destiny they had with them.

"Five locks?", Irma questioned as they rode their saberwolves back to the palace. "Their vault had five locks?"

"Yep!", Hay Lin said. "Pretty good one, too. I mean they were easy to pick seeing as I knew how to pick them. But they were pretty good locks."

"I'm still surprised that they had that many soldiers at the fort.", Cornelia replied. "It's like they knew someone was going to try and go their piece of Blue Destiny."

"It's not that.", Taranee said. "King Olec is a cunning and careful king. So when he always has a lot of soldiers at that fort."

"And for good reason.", Will said. "To bad, for Florina, you guys were ready for the soldiers there."

"And now we return with what we wanted to get.", Taranee said as they rose up a hill.

"And now we're home.", Hay Lin said with a smile as they could see the palace and the large city that led to the palace.

The six knights looked at the place they have called home for the last fourteen years.

"Be it ever so humble.", Will said as they looked at the palace.

"There's nothing humble about our home.", Cornelia said with a grin as they rode their saberwolves towards the city that led to the palace.

"Well, once we get to our home, we have to present the piece of Blue Destiny that we got from the Florina Kingdom.", Angelo replied. "After that, I'm going to take a nice long bath."

"I hear you there.", Irma said with a smile.

"Yeah!", Will said. "Bathing in a cold river or lake is not much fun!"

"Amen to that!", Taranee said.

"A nice long bath will hit the spot.", Cornelia said thinking about the warm water of the palace's Bathing Room.

"Oh! Why don't we all take a bath together!", Hay Lin suggested. "It'll be like old times!"

"We were kids back them, Hay Lin.", Cornelia replied. "I don't think the six of us bathing together is... appropriate."

"Speak for yourself.", Irma said with a sly smirk. "I wouldn't mind sharing a bath with Angelo."

"Keep dreaming, Irma.", Angelo said with a smirk of his own. "Keep dreaming."

"Can't blame a girl for trying.", Irma said with a smile as they got to the city.

Will and Taranee looked at each other and giggled a bit at Irma's flirting. Even though they too were thinking of bathing with Angelo as well. Yet shook that thought off as they rode through the city getting the attention of the people their. The six were being greeted by a lot of the people there. But in the shadows were two figures that wanted to do moe than greet the young knights.

"Look at them!", Drake said as he narrowed his eyes at the six knights. "Phobos' lap dogs! How can Mage even consider trying to turn them to our side? I say we be rid of them and be done with it!", he said as he reached for his dagger.

"Easy, my friend.", Caleb said as he stopped Drake from grabbing his dagger. "The Seer said that they would help bring peace to our kingdom. And Mage believes her. And so do I. And if we can turn them to our side, then I say the more the merrier."

"You only say that because you want the blonde.", Drake replied.

"And what's wrong with that?", Caleb said with a smirk.

"She's not the one to be won so easily.", Drake said.

"No woman is.", Caleb replied. "But after she sees the truth, she'll may be somewhat grateful that we showed them all."

"And then you two will fall in love and live happily ever after, huh?", Drake questioned.

"Mmmmmmm... More or less.", Caleb said with a smirk as they turned to head back to their base in the Infinite City.

"You're a dreamer, my friend.", Drake said.

"Hey. Dreaming is what got us all this far, my friend.", Caleb said a they got to their secret entrance in what would pass for a junkyard.

"Well that dream will get you hurt.", Drake said. "Many warriors have tried to win her hand only to fail miserably."

"Well, I'm no ordinary warrior.", Caleb replied as both men looked around and saw that no one was there. "I'm going to be the warrior that takes Phobos down for good.", he said proudly.

"Someone is confident.", Drake said with a smirk. "You forget that Mage wants that honor."

"First come, first serve, my friend.", Caleb said as he lifted what looked like half a barrel up and walked down the stairs of the secret entrance to the rebel base.

"We shall see.", Drake said.

"Yes we shall.", Caleb said with a grin as they neared the rebel base.

Meanwhile, the six knights were walking down the halls of the palace. It didn't take them long to reach the doors of the Throne Room, where there were two guards standing there. The guards bowed the knights who returned the bow. The guards then opened the doors letting the six knights in. As they walked into the Throne Room, they saw that there was a wide blue carpet that led up to the throne where Prince Phobos sat. On each side if the carpet were soldiers that stood at attention, ready to stop anyone that would try and do Phobos harm. Also there were Cedric and Miranda standing on Phobos' right and Sir Tynar and what looked like an Asian woman at his left the woman was dressed in a white martial arts gi with a light blue design at the end of her pant legs and the arms of her top. She had a pink cloth-like belt and a pink tank-top under her clothes with black martial arts shoes and a Chinese sword strapped to her left side. She had black hair that was in a bobcut and yellow eyes. She was Lady Orube. One of Phobos' mighty knights.

As for the six knights, they had stopped at the steps that led up to the throne and knelt down to Phobos.

"Arise, my friends.", Phobos said. "You all have been through a lot. There is no need to be on one knee."

"Your Majesty.", Angelo said as the six of them got to their feet. "We have completed our mission.", he said as Taranee pulled out the item from her side bag and stepped forward. "Behold! Half of Blue Destiny's blade!", he said as Taranee unwrapped the piece to show it to Phobos.

Once it was unwrapped, Phobos and all those there saw the piece for all it's beauty. The twenty-seven-year-old prince then got up from his throne and walked down to Taranee and gently held the piece and saw his reflection in it. He could feel the energy coming from it as it glowed with power.

"Malvales.", Phobos said admiring the piece. "To think that this piece is part of a mighty sword that belonged to my family. We must find the other pieces so we can reform the weapon of the Escanor Family."

"With the energy coming from this piece, I can make a compass to locate the other pieces in the other kingdoms, Your Majesty.", Taranee replied.

"Is that so, Lady Taranee?", Phobos questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Taranee said. "I found a journal your grandfather wrote in which he was making the compass. Only he needed a piece of Blue Destiny to use it's energy to give the compass it's ability to locate the other piecs of the blade that he had to surrender to the other kingdoms in order to protect Meridian during hs time as king."

"And you say you can remake this compass?", Cedric questioned.

"With time and perhaps a bit of help from you and Lady Orube,I can't Sir Cedric." Taranee said.

"Very well, Lady Taranee.", Phobos said as he sat back on his throne. "I shall have this piece of my family's sword put in the royal vault. You can have access to it whenever you need it to make this compass in hopes of you finding the other pieces."

"Thank you, Prince Phobos.", Taranee said with a bow. "I shall not let you down.", she said as she rose back up.

"I know you will not.", Phobos said with smile that she returned. "But for now, all six of you should take a few days of rest. You all have earned it."

"No argument there.", Irma whispered to Hay Lin who giggled a little.

"Thank you, Your Majesty.", Angelo said. "We plan on doing just that.", he said as he and the other knights turned and left the Throne Room.

"You know, I have to admit that you were right about them, Cedric and Miranda.", Phobos said. "They have proven to be mighty warriors."

"Indeed they have.", Cedric replied. "They have fought to protect Meridian from all sorts of threats."

"And have vowed to continue to do so until they can find a way home.", Miranda.

"How are on they by the way?", Phobos asked.

"The Veil is strong.", Cedric replied. "But rumors of portals appearing and disappearing have been spreading."

"That means that someone is closing them as fast as they are opening.", Phobos figured. "I wonder who could it be. Prehaps it's my... No. It's couldn't be. Could it? Could it be... my sister?"

"It might be, Your Majesty.", Miranda said. "She could be closing them from the other side."

"Which means that some one, on Earth, is teaching her how to use her powers.", Phobos figured.

"It could also be someone using the powers of Earth's Heart as well.", Orube added.

"Very true.", Phobos said. "But either ay the Veil is getting weak."

"Should we try and open a portal?", Miranda questioned.

"No.", Phobos said. "I will not have another accident like the last one that resulted in a portal opening to the world of Balsilide bringing Orube here. Who know what we might bring here if we try."

"Very well, Your Majesty.", Cedric said with a bow.

"Thank you, Sir Cedric. And can you please put this in the Royal Vault.", Phobos said as he handed Cedric the piece of Blue Destiny. "Now you may all leave. Including you soldiers. Except you, Lady Miranda."

"As you wish, Your Highness.", Miranda said with a bow as everyone else left the Throne Room with Cedric and Orube holding hands.

Once everyone was gone, Phobos grabbed Miranda and sat her in his lap.

"Little forceful are we not, Your Majesty?", Miranda questioned with a smile that the prince returned.

Miranda was about to kiss him when Phobos placed his finger to her lips stopping her.

"Your true self.", Phobos said. "I wish to see your true self before we kiss. For that is who I love."

"But Phobos...", Miranda said doubting herself.

"You do not have to hide your true beauty from me, Miranda.", Phobos said to Miranda as he cupped the side of her face making her smile.

Miranda then closed her eyes and slowly transformed into her true form. Phobos watched in amazement as the woman he fell in love with skin turned gray. Once she was done, she opened her eyes to show that they were all black like hr long hair that was down to her waist.

"So... How do I look?", Miranda asked.

"Beautiful. Like always", Phobos said as he continued to run his fingers through her hair, making her blush a bit.

Miranda then moved forward a bit and kissed Phobos. He in turned returned the kiss which got them both making out as they held each other close, each knowing how they felt about each other. Soon the need for air came as they ended their making out smiling at each other.

"Shall we go for a walk through the garden?", Phobos asked as they got up from the throne.

"Let's.", Miranda said as she began to transform back into her Human form.

"Stop!", Phobos said. "Stay as yourself. Let the people of the palace see the real you and be proud."

"But... I'm a Shape-shifter, Your Majesty. Some here don't like my kind.", Miranda replied. "You know how some don't like me and Cedric being your knights. Let alone the love you and I share. I can only imagine how they'd react to seeing me in my true form walking with you around the palace."

"Then let them be upset.", Phobos said. "When all of Blue Destiny is found and put together, and the rebels defeated, I shall become king. And you, Miranda shall be my queen. It is then that all of your kind shall get the proper respect you all deserve.", he said with a smile that she returned as she changed back to her true self.

No words were said as the loving couple headed for the Royal Garden. Neither one caring about who saw them.

_For they were in love. And love can be a powerful thing._

**A/N: Phobos and Miranda! Bet you all didn't see that coming! Not to mention the other kingdoms plotting against Phobos with the rebels! Can the rebels pull it off? Can they capture the six knights they tried to capture when they were children? And if they do, will they be able to turn them against Phobos? And will Caleb make Cornelia his? You never know!**

**Please review.**


	6. A Little Downtime Part I

**Chapter Six: _A Little Downtime Part I_**

After leaving the Throne Room, our six young knights headed for their chamber to get what they needed to take the baths they were looking forward to.

"A nice warm bath to soothe ones body is just what I need.", Angelo said as he stepped into one of the few private Bathing Rooms to take his bath. "This is going to be good!", he said as he removed his robe and slipped out of his slippers and stepped into the bathing pool. "Oh yeah! That hits the spot!", he said as he sat in the bathing pool's warm waters. "Nothing could make this better!"

"Oh really?", came a familiar voice getting Angelo's attention.

Angelo turned around to see Irma standing a few feet from the bathing pool in nothing but a red silk robe and slippers and a sly smiles on her face.

"Irma!? What are you doing here!", Angelo questioned surprised to see her there.

"Don't you remember?", Irma asked as she walked up to the bathing pool. "I said, 'I wouldn't mind sharing a bath with Angelo.'.", as she was standing at the edge of the bathing pool.

"And I told you to keep dreaming!", Angelo replied.

"Well some dreams do come true.", Irma said as she slipped her robes off and slowly stepped into the bathing pool with Angelo. "Don't act like your upset.", she said in a sultry voice as she got closer to Angelo. "I know you like what you see. Cause I like what I'm seeing.", she said as she looked him up and down.

**(A/N: Okay folks! Sorry to cut in, but this is one of the spots where it gets a bit M-Rated. If you don't want to read it, just skip on down past this. Again, sorry for cutting in.)**

As hard as he tried not to, Angelo did like what he was seeing. There Irma was nude in the waters of the bathing pool with him. Her body was well toned from years of training and battle, just like his was. Not to mention the slight tan she had developed over the years made her more attractive to the eye. With her large ample bosom and curves in all the right places, she'd be a great catch for any man that she deemed worthy of her love. And yet here she was in an open relationship, sharing him with her four closest friends. Sure. One day she'll meet that special somebody one day. But for now, she was happy with this. And right now, she had Angelo all to herself.

And she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted.", Angelo said as he looked Irma up and down.

"Then what's stopping you?", Irma asked before she gave him a kiss that he returned. "Besides. I need this. Some of those Florina jerks called me 'THAT' name again.", she said as she turned from Angelo.

"Oh. I see.", Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "So you want some comfort.", he figured before he kissed the back of her neck.

"Mmm-Hmmm.", Irma said as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side giving Angelo more access to her neck enjoying what Angelo was doing.

Angelo then moved his hands up to Irma's bosom and began to massage her ample mounds gently making her moan in pleasure as she was enjoying every moment he was giving her.

"Don't stop!", Irma said in between moans. "Please don't stop!", she whispered making Angelo smile as he continued to please her.

Angelo then switched to the other side of her neck getting more moans out of Irma as she began to moved up and down slowly which resulted in grinding her rear against Angelo's member which resulted in it getting erect.

"Mmmmmm.", Irma hummed as she felt Angelo's erection against her rear. "Looks like you're enjoying this as much as I am, Sir Angelo.", she said as she reached back with her right hand and grabbed his erect member and gently rubbed it getting some moans of pleasure from Angelo as he stopped kissing on her neck. "Guess I was right.", she said with a delightful smirk.

"Two can play that game, Lady Lair.", Angelo managed to say as he took his right hand and went down between Irma's legs and began to give her the same pleasure she was giving him getting a gasp from Irma as she arched her back a little while still keeping a hold onto Angelo's member.

Both were giving each other great pleasure until they both climaxed in a cry of great pleasure before they got out of the bathing pool as they let it drain out so it can be cleaned and refilled.

**(A/N: End of M-Rated scene.)**

They were now laying on a large towel naked and still wet from being in the water. Both were laying on their right sides with Angelo laying behind Irma with his arms wrapped around her. Both were simply enjoying the peace and calmness after doing what they just did.

"That was... Wow!", Irma said tired and husky-like tone as she placed her left hand over Angelo's while she had her head propped up with her right hand.

"You weren't so bad yourself.", Angelo said as he finished kissing on Irma's shoulder yet still had his arms wrapped around Irma. "So you plan on going after the next piece of Blue Destiny?"

"Are you?", Irma asked as she turned to face Angelo.

"Maybe.", Angelo replied. "Depends on which piece we're gong after."

"I hear that there are some excellent hot springs in the mountains of the Skyan Kingdom.", Irma replied with a smile.

"Then lets hope Taranee finds out where the Skyan Kingdom's piece is.", Angelo said before they shared a kiss.

They both then got up and dried themselves off before putting their robes and slippers on and left the Bathing Room and headed for their rooms to get dressed. Once dressed, Angelo went for a walk around the palace as well as check on the other girls and se what they were doing knowing that they had already taken their baths. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, black boots, and a white shirt.

"Ten to one, one or two of them may be mad knowing Irma was with me.", Angelo said to himself. "But I'm not complaining!", he said with a small smile remembering how much pleasure he got from it as well. "I wonder where the other girls are?", he said to himself as he went to look for the other girls.

Elsewhere, Phobos was with Miranda, sitting under a tree, in the Royal Garden enjoying the privacy they were having. Granted along the way there they were getting looks from some of the servants there. Or should I say that Miranda was getting some looks. She knew that a lot of the servants there looked down at her even though they served her. She knew that they only did it fearing they'd lose their job at the palace. She didn't complain about it knowing how some people felt about Shape-shifters. At one time she even thought about returning back to her people, but then she feel for Phobos. And he fell for her. And she has enjoyed their relationship ever since. Yet there was a part of her that feared what would happen if they tried to get married.

"Is something wrong, my love?", Phobos asked Miranda as he noticed the worried look on her face.

"Well... No and yes.", Miranda said sadly.

"No and yes?", Phobos questioned.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy.", Miranda said as she touched the side of her beloved's face to which they both smiled. "But we both know that the most of the people won't be pleased if you were to marry a Shape-shifter.", she said as her smile faded. "Just the other day, I overheard some of the visiting Dukes, Duchesses, Lords, and Ladies talking about how they don't approve of you being with me.", she explained as her eyes began to water. "Maybe... Maybe you should be with a..."

"A normal woman?", Phobos finished for her before he tilted her head up to face him. "Now why would I want another girl when I have you, my love?", he asked. "You make me happy, Miranda. I could care less about what everybody else says. I love you. You're the one I asked to marry me when I become king. And if anyone tries to stop that from happening, they will pay.", he said making his beloved smile before kissing her.

"I love you, Phobos.", Miranda said.

"And I love you, Miranda.", Phobos said before they shared a loving kiss knowing that their love was a true one.

The loving couple then sat under the tree, they were under enjoying the peace and calmness they had. For they know that sooner or later, when they had all the pieces of Blue Destiny, there would be a battle to defeat the rebels once and for all. Now in the Royal Library of the palace, Taranee was at a table reading the journal of Phobos' grandfather, by two burning candles, doing more research on making the compass. If there was one ting that could be said about her it's that she made sure she had her work done right.

"Let's see.", Taranee said to herself as she was reading the journal. "To make sure the compass will point to the closest piece of Blue Destiny in the area.", she read before something came to her. "So how do I make sure it doesn't direct us to any pieces we already have?", she questioned as she began to think. "That was what bothered Phobos' grandfather. "If I can figure that out, then finding the other pieces won't be a problem."

"Penny for your thoughts?", came a familiar voice getting Taranee's attention.

The young knight turned around to see Cedric and Orube standing behind her.

"Oh! Hello, Cedric and Orube.", Taranee said with a kind smile that they returned.

"Hello, Taranee.", Orube said. "You're back working on the compass already?"

"Making the compass isn't the problem. I have Aketon, the local blacksmith, working on that.", Taranee explained. "I'm just trying to figure out how to keep the compass from directing us to any pieces we already have."

"Quite a problem indeed.", Orube said. "One that can wait for another day or two."

"But...", Taranee began to say.

"Orube is right.", Cedric said. "You have been on the road for two weeks, Taranee. You need your rest. The last thing we need is you to fall out from overworking yourself. Remember the last time that happened?"

"You were off duty for a week.", Orube replied remembering that time.

"Very well.", Taranee said as she closed the journal. "I'll take a day or two off to rest."

"Good.", Orube said as Taranee put the journal back on the self where the other journals of the royal family were. "The more you rest the better off you'll be."

"I guess you're right.", Taranee said as she let out a yawn while stretching her arms. "Guess I need some rest after all."

"Then I suggest you go get it.", Cedric said with a grin.

With a smile and a wave, Taranee left the library and headed to her quarters to get some much needed rest leaving Cedric and Orube alone in the library.

"And now we're alone.", Cedric said as he wrapped his arms around Orube's waist.

"Indeed we are, my husband.", Orube said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Cedric's neck. "Never thought that we'd have some of our romantic moments in the library.", she said before they shared a kiss.

"And yet, here we are.", Cedric said as they pulled away from each other still smiling. "So what do you want to look at today?", he asked as he walked up to a self.

"How about the Florina Kingdom, seeing as we have their piece of Blue Destiny.", Orube said.

"Florina Kingdom it is.", Cedric said as he pulled out a large book of painting that was titled: Paintings Of The Florina Kingdom.

Once he had the book, he and Orube went and sat in front of the burning fireplace, that was in the library and sat down in front of it together. Cedric then used his abilities as a Shape-shifter and stretched his arm towards the fireplace's pile of wood and took two pieces of wood and tossed them into the fire to keep the fire going. He then retracted his arm and opened the book to look at the painting with Orube.

**(A/N: Here's some slight M-Rated stuff. Nothing major.)**

Now in another part of the palace, Hay Lin was in her chambers sculpturing a live clay sculpture of a woman. The woman was maid who wanted to give a gift for her husband for his birthday. So Hay Lin offered to paint a portrait of her. The maid of course said yes due to Hay Lin's skills as an artist. But what she didn't know was what kind of sculpture she would be posing for. The maid was a dark-haired brunette with green eyes and hair that went down to her waist. As for what she was posing for, well the poor girl was basically sitting in a sitting position, nude, while leaning back with her arms behind her propping her up with some of her hair draped over her shapely bosom and her legs turned to one side. Needless to say that she was a bit embarrassed seeing as any one could come into Hay Lin's chambers at anytime. Hay Lin had begun this two weeks ago seeing as the maid's husband's birthday was four weeks away just in case if she had to leave to fight or do what was needed of her. And now she was almost finished with her work.

"How much longer will this take, Lady Hay Lin?", the maid asked.

"It will be finished today.", Hay Lin said as she was working on the sculpture. "It's a good thing I started this four weeks ago. Or else I would have gotten this far."

"I see.", the maid said. "But may I ask, why did I have to pose nude for this?", she asked as her cheeks got red than they already were."

"Well, I figure that your husband would want to have a very sexy sculpture of you for his birthday of your first year of being married.?", Hay Lin explained. "And what is better than seeing his lovely wife as a mermaid sitting on a rock looking out at the ocean?"

"But what if someone comes in?", the maid asked.

"That's why I have the sheet hanging up to block their view of you.", Hay Lin said as a knock came at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened to show Angelo walking in.

"Hey, Hay Lin.", Angelo said.

"Hey, Angelo.", Hay Lin said.

"The sheets up, huh?", Angelo said as he saw the shilloete of a woman. "Hi, Karen."

"H-H-Hello, Sir A-A-Angelo.", Karen said nervously.

"Don't worry. I won't take a peek at you.", Angelo said with a grin before turning his attention to Hay Lin. "Wow! I see that you're almost finish with the sculpture."

"Yep!", Hay Lin said before she saw Karen's legs twitching a bit. "Why don't we take a break, Karen. Cause by the way your twitching, I think you have to use the Bathroom."

"Thank you, Lady Hay Lin!", Karen said as she got up and put the robe Hay Lin had for her when she had to use the Bathroom. "I shall not be long."

"Take your time.", Hay Lin said as Karen left the room. "Now how can I help you.", she asked Angelo.

"I just came to see how you were doing.", Angelo said. "Didn't know you were busy with your art work. I figured you'd be taking it easy."

"This is how I take it easy.", Hay Lin replied. "Doing some art puts me at ease sometimes."

"I see.", Angelo said as he looked Hay Lin up and down as she was sitting in her cushioned chair. "But why are you naked?"

"So Karen would feel a bit more comfortable posing for the sculpture I'm doing of her.", Hay Lin explained before she stood up. "Why? Do I make you feel uncomfortable?", she asked as she walked up to him slowly with her hips swaying a bit.

"No. But what if a guy walked up in here without knocking?", Angelo asked as Hay Lin was standing in front of him.

"Now why would some guy just walk in here when they know that I have you to come and protect me?", Hay Lin asked a sultry smile as she took her right index finger and circled his chest.

"That or you'll kick their butt before they get a chance to make a move at you.", Angelo replied with a smirk.

"Very true.", Hay Lin said with a smile before they shared a kiss in which Angelo reached down and cupped Hay Lin's rear causing her to jump a bit while smiling. "Someone's frisky. Wasn't Irma enough?", she questioned with a smirk.

"Oh, I have plenty of love to give.", Angelo joked getting a giggle out of Hay Lin. "So who else knows that Irma was bathing with me?", he asked as Hay Lin slipped a robe on.

"All four of us know.", Hay Lin answered with a grin as she sat in her chair. "To which I warn you to be careful if you go see Cornelia. She wanted to be the first to be with you after she took her bath. So she's a bit..."

"Ticked?", Angelo questioned getting a small laugh out of Hay Lin. "Of course she is. Well, I'll go see her before I see Will and Taranee.", he said before he walked up to Hay Lin and gave her a kiss. "Later.", he said as he left Hay Lin's chambers.

"Later.", Hay Lin said before Angelo closed the door behind him. "Now, what to do after I finish this sculpture.", she said as she began to think. "I got it! It'll be a great painting! And I'm sure they'll be happy with it!", she said to herself as she smiled at her idea just as Karen returned. "Ah! Glad you're back! Let's finish this sculpture, Karen.", she said as she took off her robe.

"Yes, Lady Hay Lin.", Karen said as she took off her robe and got back in the position so Hay Lin could finish her birthday gift for her husband. "You know you don't have to do that, Me Lady."

"Do what?", Hay Lin asked.

"You know. Be nude.", Karen replied.

"I know.", Hay Lin said. "But I want you to feel comfortable while I do this.", she said with a smile that Karen returned.

"Thank you, Lady Hay Lin.", Karen said.

"My friends call me, Hay Lin.", Hay Lin said with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Hay Lin.", Karen said returning the smile.

**(A/N: M-Rated part over.)**

Meanwhile, Caleb and Drake had reported to the Mage of the knights return with the Florina Kingdom's piece of Blue Destiny.

"Thank you, boys.", Mage said as she sat in a chair of her quarters. "Now do you see why I had you and you friends steal the handle os Blue Destiny from the Galhot Kingdom?"

"Yes.", Caleb said. "With it, we keep that tyrant, Phobos from putting the sword back together."

"Yes. And it increases our chances at turning the six knights against Phobos as well.", Mage replied.

"But what if we can't turn them against Phobos?", Drake questioned.

"That's what we have our trump card for.", Mage said. "If we can't turn them the old fashion way, we can always use THAT."

"I hope you are right, Mage.", Drake said. "If not, who knows what will happen."

"Then let us hope for the best, my friend.", Caleb said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "For hope is something that can't be destroyed."

"Very true, Caleb.", Mage said with a smile. "Very true."

Back at the palace, Angelo was walking through a garden. But it wasn't the Royal Garden in which Phobos and Miranda were in. This was a private garden that had nothing but roses in it. Red, pink, yellow, and white. The whole area was full of roses of these colors.

"She really has a green thumb.", Angelo said as he walked down the garden's stone path in search of the garden's gardener.

And soon he found her dressed in a sky blue longming qipao battle dress with matching slippers watering some roses with her long blonde hair blowing in the wind a bit. Angelo walked up to her calmly hoping she was in a good mood.

"Good afternoon, Lady Hale.", Angelo said with a bow.

"Sir Angelo.", Cornelia said in a cold tone. "How are you to this afternoon. I hope you had a lovely bath.", she said as she turned a walked past him calmly.

"Guess she's still upset.", Angelo said to himself.

**A/N: Looks like Sir Angelo is in the doghouse with Cornelia. So to speak. Well, at least Hay Lin isn't mad at him. And of course Irma is feeling jolly. And then there's Taranee. Looks like the girl works hard. Good thing she has others to make sure she takes it easy. And of course there's Cedric and Orube. They make a happy little married couple. And then there's Phobos and Miranda. Even with what they're up against, Phobos plans on marrying her. Now that's love, baby! Now what's Mage's trump card to turn the knights against Phobos? Looks like you'll have to wait and see.**

**Please review.**


	7. A Little Downtime Part II

**Chapter Seven: _A Little Downtime Part II_**

There Angelo was in Cornelia's rose garden trying to get off her bad side. Granted he really didn't see what the problem was. After all he was in an open relationship with her and the other girls. But for some reason, Cornelia was angry about him being with Irma.

"What's your deal, woman?", Angelo questioned. "What's so bad about me being with Irma earlier today?"

"Because...", Cornelia said as she turned to face Angelo. "I wanted to be with you first today.", Cornelia said as she looked away from Angelo as her eyes wandered around.

"Huh?", Angelo questioned.

"I told the girls that I'd like to have some time with you first after we all got cleaned up and got some rest.", Cornelia began to explain. "And they all agreed to it, yet Irma goes and do what she did! That sneaky little..."

"Okay. Okay. I get it.", Angelo said as she walked up to Cornelia. "Irma went behind your back and pull her little stunt. Had I known about the agreement between you all, I would have sent her away.", he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close while gently rocking side to side.

"Really?", Cornelia questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes.", Angelo said with a charming smile making Cornelia smile a bit while blushing.

"I'm still mad at Irma though!", Cornelia said as they stood there the way they were positioned.

"Well think about it.", Angelo said as he pulled away from Cornelia and took her hand and walked around the rose garden. "Irma has a lot to compete with when it comes to you and the other girls."

"How so?", Cornelia questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... we all can fight. We all know how to have fun. And we all can cook.", he explained getting a questionable raised eyebrow from Cornelia at the last thing he said. "Okay. Will has a lot to learn when it comes to cooking.", he said with a shiver remembering the last meal she tried to cook getting a giggle from Cornelia. "Any way, as I was saying. When it comes to personal things. Will has her swimming and she's good with animals. Taranee has her smarts and dancing. Hay Lin has her art and fashion designing. And then there's you with your gardening, fashion sense, and ice skating during the Winter season."

"That's true.", Cornelia said with a smile that turned into a frown. "But I'm still mad at her!"

"Well, let's be honest.", Angelo said. "Besides cooking sweets, the girl knows how to sneak around when she wants something. She's no Hay Lin but the girl has her skills when she wants something. Remember how she use to sneak into the Royal Pantry and steal sweets?", he said getting a giggle out of Cornelia.

"And when she finally got caught, one of the female cooks gave her one heck of a spanking!", Cornelia laughed along with Angelo as they walked along the garden path.

"That was priceless!", Angelo laughed as they both were standing under a tree that was there. "I'm surprised that you kept this tree here.", he said looking up at it.

"I like it here.", Cornelia said. "It gives some nice shade during hot days. Plus, it adds to the scenery.", she said as she sat on a light blue blanket she had spread out under the tree and patted a spot near to her for Angelo to sit next to her.

"As you wish, madam.", Angelo said as he sat next to Cornelia who rested her head on his shoulder while holding onto his arm as they leaned back against the tree. "And I see that this tree has another use. Then again, this isn't out first time under this tree. Now is it?", he questioned with a smirk as he noticed a folded up yellow blanket behind them.

"Uh-huh.", Cornelia said with a smile as she was enjoying the moment.

"You had this all planned, didn't you?", Angelo questioned with a small smile.

"Well... Yes.", Cornelia said with a slight blush and smile. "But then Irma went and did what she did.", she said.

"Well, we shouldn't let that stop us.", Angelo said before he gave Cornelia a kiss that she returned as they laid back in the blanket they were sitting on.

**(A/N: Another M-Rated moment folks. If you don't want to read, then skip on down.)**

Soon their kissing turned into making out as Cornelia began to unbutton Angelo's shirt and slip it off of him as they both slipped off their boots with ease. Cornelia then went for Angelo's pants while he undid her dress from behind. He then slipped half of her dress down her body while she slipped his pants off. Angelo then finished slipping Cornelia's dress off. They then took their undergarments off and tossed then next to their clothes. Angelo then marveled at Cornelia's nude form causing her to blush as she bit her bottom lip a little as goosebumps began to form over her body. Angelo then reached out and pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss that she happily returned as their hands began to explore each other's bodies. Cornelia's hands went from Angelo's chest to his back enjoying the feel of his toned body while Angelo's hands went from Cornelia's back to her sides and stomach impressed with how well toned she was. Then he had his right hand at her ample bosom and his left hand at her firm rear getting a yelp of surprise from Cornelia as she gave him a smile that he returned as he began to massage both areas gently getting moans of pleasure from Cornelia before she went and grabbed onto his rear and began to squeeze hard making Angelo jump a bit as well.

Angelo could tell that Cornelia was more than happy with what was going on by the look of pleasure on her face. Mainly from the treatment he was giving her bosom from the hardness of their tips. But even he knew how far to go without arousing her too much as he slowly stopped what he was doing.

**(A/N: M-Rated part over.)**

When he finally stopped, he saw that she had a deep blush and was sweating from what just happened. Angelo then took the yellow blanket and unfolded it over them covering both of their nude forms up. They then shared a kiss before Cornelia snuggled up ti Angelo with her head resting on his chest and him wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

"You know, you have a strong yet gentle touch.", Cornelia said in a calm yet happy voice as she trailed her right index finger up and down Angelo's bare chest.

"Do I now?", Angelo questioned as he placed his left arm behind his head.

"Yes, you do.", Cornelia said with a smile. "That's why I like having you out here all to myself when ever I can. You make me feel... special when we're alone like this. I like that.", she said as she held onto Angelo. "Promise me that if I'm not the one you chose to be with and marry, that we'll at least be friends."

"That's something I don't need to promise, Cornelia.", Angelo said as he tilted Cornelia head up so they were looking at each other. "For it'll take something drastic for me not to be friends with all of you.", he said making her smile before they shared a kiss.

They both then let out a tiring yawn before they cuddled up to each other under the blanket and slowly fell asleep under the tree in Cornelia's rose garden. Now in another part of the Meridian Kingdom, Raythor and his soldiers were at the fort that bordered thier kingdom and the Florina Kingdom ever prepared if the forces of the Florina Kingdom were to try and attack.

"When will you try something, Raless?", Raythor questioned as he looked over the border with a telescope.

Suddenly, a soldier came running up to Raythor.

"General Raythor!", the soldier said with a salute. "One of our spies has come with important news!"

"Take me to him!", Raythor ordered.

The soldier nodded as he turned and led Raytor to the spy who was in the Dinning Hall of the fort. Once there, Raythor got a good look at the spy. The spy was a woman of twenty-one years with black hair and blue eyes dressed in a pair of black pants and boots with a brown shirt and leather braces and leather armor and a brown hooded cloak with a short sword and small shield sitting next to her. One of the soldiers there gave her a cup of water to drink from her long journey there. When she finished her cup, she saw Raythor approaching her. She then stood up and saluted him.

"Sir! I am Fenna! I was assigned to spy on the Ferala Kingdom.", the spy explained. "I took up a job at the local pub of the kingdom's capital city."

"Good job, Fenna.", Raythor said. "You may sit down and rest from your long journey. Not what do you have to report?"

"Thank you, Sir.", Fenna said as she sat down. "The news I have is important. It seems that the king and queen are planning to transport their piece of Blue Destiny to a secret location. I tried to find out more but no one is saying anything for fear of being punished by the king and queen."

"You did good, Fenna.", Raythor said. "This is news of great importance! You shall ride with me back to the palace so we may inform Prince Phobos. Get your rest for we leave at dawn."

"Yes, Sir.", Fenna said as Raythor turned to leave the Dinning Hall.

"If all goes well, we'll have another piece of Blue Destiny to add to the one we have now.", Raythor said as he headed for his quarters. "And we'll, be one more step closer to ending this blasted war with the rebels! And then peace will be restored in Meridian and we can go back to searching for the princess."

In the Ferala Kingdom, King Leonos & Queen Fera were in their thrones, in their Throne Room, their son, Prince Feros came up to them.

"Father. Mother. I just got word that news of the transfer of our Blue Destiny piece as been spread throughout the kingdom.", Feros reported.

"Very good.", Leonos said. "Now we just have to pick a place to travel to with our Blue Destiny piece and wait a month and a half before doing out part in the Mage's plan."

"May I suggest the Howling Caves, father.", Feros said. "The tunnels there can be very confusing for those who do not know the place."

"An excellent choice, my son.", Leonos said. "That's the perfect area to set our trap."

"But what of the rebels?", Fera questioned. "I do not trust them after finding out it was them who stole the Golhot Kingdom's Blue destiny piece."

"Nor do I, my love.", Leonos said. "Which is why I'm having the Panther Squad keep an eye on them when they show up."

"The Panther Squad are our best stealth squad.", Fera said as a smirk grew on her face. "If those rebel try to take our piece of Blue Destiny, they won't know what hit them!"

"Indeed.", Leonos said before turning his attention to his son. "Feros. I'll leave the planning of this in your hands. See this as a test as future king."

"I shall not fail you, father.", Feros said with a bow of respect to his parents before he turned ans left the Throne room.

"Try something if you want, Mage.", Leonos said as he narrowed his eyes while a smirk grew on his face. "For when you do, you'll learn the price of betrayal."

_Later that day..._

Back at the palace, of the Meridian Kingdom, there's a large room the is next to the river that is near the palace. In this room is a large rectangular pool for swimming in. When they have to drain the pool, a stone latch is lifted at the south end of the pool letting out the water so the pool can be cleaned. Once it is cleaned, a stone latch at the north end is lifted just enough to let some water in to rinse out the cleaned pool and then the south end's latch is placed back over the hole allowing the water from the river to flow in from the north end and fill the pool before it's latch is covered. Now next to the door to this room hang four looped ropes. A blue one, a pink one, a purple one, and a red one. If the blue one is hanging on the doorknob of the door, it means that only the men are allowed in the pool. If it's the pink one, then it's women only. The purple one means that both men and women are allowed to swim together.

Now the red one is the important one. For when that one is hanging on the doorknob then only six certain knights are allowed in there. And right now that is the looped rope that is hanging on the doorknob of the door of the room. To which one of the six knights is in the room using the pool. And that knight is Lady Will Vandom who is walking up to the pool right now in a yellow robe ready to take a swim. She dips her bare toe in the water to see if it's cool enough to go for a private swim in.

**(A/N: Another light M-Rated moment folks.)**

Happy with how the water is, she removes her robe to go for a swim. Once her robe is off, Will stands there nude and ready for her swim. She then takes a deep breath before diving in. Once in the water, Will begins her swim. Will loves to swim. It's one of the things that she loves to do when she has the time. For when she swims, she feels free and at ease with the world. It helps her clear her head if she has a problem. But right now, she just swimming for fun. Sort of. There is one thing that's bothering her. There's a part of her that is wondering if she could have beaten one Prince Dorean had they continued their battle. I mean there she was, primed and ready to go when he took off at he sound of the retreat horn. Yes, she did pick at him about leaving to check on his kingdom's fort, but she was hoping he'd stay to finish their fight.

A fight she wanted to finish badly!

'When next we meet, I shall beat him!', she thought to herself a she continued to do laps in the pool.

After doing a good seven steady laps, Will swam to one of the pools ladders and began to climb out. As she reaches the top of the ladder a towel is hanging in front of her. She looks to see that it's Angelo holding the towel for her dressed in his black pants, black boots, and a white shirt smiling at her.

"I see you're taking a private swim.", Angelo says as Will gets out of the pool.

"I needed to clear my head.", Will says as she takes the towel and begins to dry off not caring if she is naked in front of Angelo. "The fight with Dorean is kind of bugging me."

"Well, you did say that you didn't get to finish it.", Angelo says. "That had to suck!"

"Tell me about it!", Will says as she finishes drying off and tosses the towel onto one of the chairs there and sits at the edge of the pool with her feet sitting in the water still nude. "I so wanted to finish that fight!"

"I'm sure you'll get the chance some day.", Angelo says as he takes off his boots and socks and sits next to Will with his feet in the water as well.

"And then I can kick his butt!", Will says as she punches the palm of her left hand with her right fist before laying back on the cool stone floor with her hands behind her head giving Angelo a great view of her well tone body.

"You just going to lay butt-naked right there, huh?", Angelo questioned.

"Why? Don't you like what you see?", Will questioned with a wink and a smile.

"I'd be lying if I said no.", Angelo said with a grin as Will sat up and scooted closer to him. "Plus, wet hair looks good on you."

"Then quit complaining and enjoy the moment.", she said with a smirk as she playfully poked him in the chest before she gave him a kiss. "Better yet, why not get out of those clothes and take a little swim with me.", she said before getting in the pool again.

"Why not?", Angelo questioned as he got up and stripped out of his clothes and got in the pool with Will.

The two swam around for a while having fun racing each other and splashing water at each other for laughs. Soon they were sitting on the edge of the pool, in their under clothes, knowing no one but their friends would come in the pool area. Angelo was sitting against one of the pillars of the room with his arms wrapped around Will who was leaning back against him while resting her head on his shoulder as she was enjoying the peace and quite with him.

"This is nice.", Will said with a happy sigh. "The calmness of the water after a good swim."

"Yeah.", Angelo said with a happy sigh of his own as he held Will close giving her some comfort that she enjoyed.

"Do you think that we'll ever get back home?", Will asked as she look towards the water of the pool.

"Yeah. I do.", Angelo said.

"But every time a portal opens, it gets closed before any of us can get to it.", Will said sadly. "It's like something or someone is trying to keep us here."

"My guess is that who or whatever it is, is trying to maintain the Veil.", Angelo figured. "I mean, would you want anything dangerous from here getting on Earth?", he questioned with a grin.

"No, but... I want to go home so bad.", Will said as her eyes began to water. "Meridian is nice and all, but I... I just want to go home. I miss my family so much.", she said as she hugged herself as some tears began to flow down her face as she began to cry.

"All of us do, Will.", Angelo said as he held his best friend close. "All of us do.", he said letting her cry knowing she needed it.

Soon it was time for dinner, and the both of them got dressed and headed for the Dining Hall. Will was dressed in a brown battle dress with black boots and white cloth bracers. Once in the Dining Hall, they sat with Prince Phobos, Miranda, Cedric, Orube, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin at the large table and began to eat while holding some conversation with the others there.

"So I hear that you had a confrontation with Prince Dorean, Will.", Orube said getting the red-head's attention.

"Oh really?", Will questioned looking over at Irma who gave her a cheesy smile.

"So how strong was he?", Cedric asked.

"He was okay.", Will said. "But we never got to finish our fight due to him and the Florina forces retreating."

"Well, they were more concerned with getting to their mountain fort.", Irma replied.

"To bad we got their piece of Blue Destiny.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"How many piece are there any way?", Hay Lin asked.

"Five. The two pieces of the blade. The two pieces of the hilt. And the handle of the sword.", Phobos explained. "When all five pieces are brought together, Blue Destiny will become whole again."

"And it's with that sword, Prince Phobos will be able to prove himself to be a true ruler to all of not only Meridian but all of Metamoor as well. For Blue Destiny will only glow in the hands of an Escanor that is a true ruler.", Cedric explained.

"And once all see this, maybe the rebels will come to their senses and end their rebellion.", Miranda said as she gave Phobos a smile that he returned.

"One can only hope.", Cornelia said.

"Hope can be a powerful thing, my friends.", Phobos replied.

"Amen to that.", Will said as she hoped deep down that she and her friends would be able to return home one day.

"You know, I've come up with a theory about the portals and why they've been closing as fast as they've appeared.", Taranee said getting everyone's attention as she ate some of her food.

"And what would that theory be, Lady Taranee?", Miranda asked.

"Well as we all know, before King Zaden and Queen Weira's demise, Prince Phobos was given half of the power of Metamoor's Heart while the other half was given to his sister, Princess Elyon who is on Earth.", Taranee explained.

"We all know this, Taranee.", Cornelia said before she figured something. "Wait! You don't think that it's the princess closing the portals on the other side, do you?", she questioned surprising everyone there.

"Well... Yeah.", Taranee said. "It's either her or someone using the Heart of Earth."

"Perhaps you are right, Taranee.", Phobos said. "If that is the case then we have no way of stopping them from closing at least one portal for you all to go home. Which is why we need Blue Destiny."

"For with that, a portal can be opened for you all to get home.", Orube replied.

"Home.", Will said to herself with a small smile before Angelo placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him to see him give her a smile that she returned.

"Then I say we find Blue destiny, bring peace to Meridian, and then have one heck of a party before we go back home.", Angelo said.

"Here, here!", everyone said in agreement before having a good laugh and eating their meals.

Later that evening, after taking a quick bath, Taranee was in her chambers sitting on her couch with her legs on propped up on it, reading a book dressed in a silk red robe that went down to her knees. She was enjoying her book when a knock came at her door.

"Come in.", she said as she was still reading her book.

The door open to have Angelo walk in with a book in his hand dressed in a black robe and brown sleeping pants.

"Hey, Taranee.", Angelo said as he walked further into Taranee's chambers. "I brought back the book you let me borrow. It was a good read."

"Glad you liked it.", Taranee said still reading her book. "You can put it back on the self."

"Okay.", Angelo said as he returned the book to its self. "So, I see that you're reading something other than the journal."

"Uh-huh.", Taranee said still reading the book.

"You okay, Taranee?", Angelo said as he stood behind the couch she was sitting on.

"Uh-huh.", Taranee said still reading her book before Angelo took it from her. "Hey!", she yelled looking up at Angelo.

"It's rude not to look at someone when they're talking to you.", Angelo said with a smile.

"Sorry.", Taranee said with a small smile. "I guess I got caught up in my book."

"Kind of figured that.", Angelo said with a grin as he sat next to Taranee.

"It's just that I'm trying to get my mind off of my work with the compass.", Taranee explained. "I know it's important that we find the Blue Destiny pieces, but I don't want to end up burning myself out like I did before when I over did my studying. Cedric and Orube reminded me of that."

"Then take some time to relax.", Angelo said. "We'll get the Blue Destiny pieces in time. And when we do, Phobos will prove that he is a true ruler. And we can finally go home."

"That's just it.", Taranee said. "We need Blue Destiny to return home.", Taranee replied. "And that's something you, me, and the others want more than anything! And I don't want to let you guys down."

"You can never do that, Taranee.", Angelo said as he wrapped an arm around Taranee. "We want to go home, but not if it burns you out. So take time to relax. We'll be okay. Okay?"

"Okay.", Taranee said. "Thanks.", she said with a smile.

"You're welcome.", Angelo said returning the smile before they shared a kiss.

**(A/N: Another M-Rated moment folks.)**

They then looked into each others eyes and smiled before they shared another kiss which soon turned into making out as Taranee wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck. As she was doing this, Angelo's hand went into Taranee's robe to find that it was all she was wearing as he cupped her right ample bosom and began to massage it getting moans of pleasure from her as she moved closer to him. Soon Angelo moved to Taranee's left bosom giving it the same treatment as the right one as they slowly got up from the couch and made their way to Taranee's bed. As they were doing this, Angelo made his way down to the belt of Taranee's robe and untied it exposing her body to him. Taranee then went and did the same to his robe as well and took it off of him as he let it slip off. In turn, Angelo reached up and slipped off Taranee's robe leaving her nude in front of him. Angelo than scooped Taranee up in his arms and laid her in her bed before he removed his sleeping pants and underwear and joined her in her bed.

**(A/N: M-Rated moment over.)**

Angelo then pulled the covers over himself and Taranee before they went back to making out as they were exploring each other's bodies. Soon the need for air came with the two of them smiling at each other as they held each other close. Sharing one last kiss, they laid in the bed letting sleep overcome them.

"Goodnight, Taranee.", Angelo said as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Goodnight, Angelo.", Taranee said with a happy sigh as she had her head resting on his chest with an arm across him.

Slowly, but surly, the two of them fell into a peaceful sleep with the hopes of one day returning home.

**A/N: Well that was an interesting day for our knights. And it seems that the Mage's plan is in action. Will she get what she wants and have the knights fighting for the rebels? Or will they defeat her six warriors and end the rebellion? Find out in future chapters.**

**Please review.**


	8. Flashbacks Part I

**Chapter Eight: _Flashbacks Part I_**

The next day, in the rebel base, Caleb, Aldern, and Drake were doing some training for the upcoming battle with the six knights. It may be a month and a half away but they wanted to be prepared for what they may face. Caleb's weapon of choice was a long sword with a round shield and a pair of short swords while Aldern's was a pair of battle batons and a pair of butterfly swords, and Drake's weapons were a bow, a crossbow with a quiver of arrows along with a bo staff that could be disconnected in the center to make batle batons. As they were training, Vathek and Frost came walking up to the trio.

"Still training are we?", Vathek questioned with a grin.

"Well, we have to be ready for our big fight.", Aldern repleid as he and Caleb were sparring with wooden versions of their long sword and spear.

"And we can't afford to be at a disadvantage.", Drake said as he was shooting arrows from his bow at swinging targets to improve his aim.

"There is such a thing at to much training.", Frost replied with his gruff tone.

"Is that so?", Caleb questioned as he and Aldern stopped their sparring.

"Yes it is.", Frost said as he noticed the glare he was getting from Caleb. "You would be wise to use your time to do other things besides train all the time."

"You may be a big deal back in your village, Frost, but here you're just a regular rebel like the rest of us!", Caleb snapped.

"And yet I've bested you during our sparring matches due to that cocky attitude of yours.", Frost replied.

"Then let's see if I can't beat your streak.", Caleb said as he readied himself for battle.

"Right after you just did some sparring with Aldern?", Frost questioned. "You wouldn't last long against me. I'd rather fight you when your fresh."

"Scared?", Caleb questioned.

"Hardly.", Frost said. "Take some advice from one who has been in fair his share of combat. Think before you act."

"I'v been in my fair share of combat!", Caleb snapped.

"No you haven't, Caleb.", Vathek said. "You've beat in raids and fought off some of Phobos' troops. But you haven't been in true combat. You'll know when you face one of the six."

"Vathek is right."

Caleb turned to see his mother walking up to them. She was dressed in a green battle dress with brown leather boots and bronze bracers and a spear strapped to her back and a pair of short swords strapped to her sides.

"Mother?", Caleb questioned.

"You haven't seen enough combat in your life.", Nerissa said to her son. "We all may of been able to pull of our mission to get the handle of Bule Destiny but our true battle will be with the six knights. We haven't even decided on who will fight who yet. Except for Vathek who has decided to fight the one he use to teach in combat. We need to be ready, yet we don't need to over do it."

"They're not so tough.", Drake replied.

"Remember when you tried to capture one of them a few years ago?", Vathek questioned.

"Oh really?", Frost questioned with a smirk.

"We weren't as good as we are now.", Aldern replied.

"I'd like to hear this story.", Frost said.

"I don't think so.", Caleb said.

"Oh, but I do.", Nerissa said. "If only to remind you three about being overconfident."

"Oh joy.", Caleb said. "Fine. We'll tell the story."

"It was when we were seventeen.", Drake said beginning the story. "We figured that we could at least capture one of the knights and prove that we were great warriors."

"So we decided to go after who we figured was the weakest of them.", Aldern said continuing the story. "The one known as Hay Lin The Swift."

_**Flashback, four years ago...**_

In the capital city of the Meridian Kingdom, that was near the palace, walked a young fifteen-year-old Hay Lin who was dressed in a white Chinese robe with red and pink flower patterns that she made along with a pair of white socks and sandals. Her some of her hair was in a bun in the back of her head while the rest of her hair was let out to flow freely. She had a cloth bag to do some shopping for things and a pink and white Japanese umbrella that she had made. As she walked through the streets of the city she spun her umbrella as she was using it to protect herself from the Sun's rays. As usual, Hay Lin was in a happy mood as she walked through the market place of the city.

"Let's see.", Hay Lin said as she looked at a stand that had some fruit that she liked. "I can make a pie for my friends with these!", she said as she picked up some Granny Smith apples and paid for them before putting them in her bag. "And those berry tarts are so sweet!", she said as she ran up to the booth and bought some tarts before she went to other booths and stands to guy some more things with the money she was given.

As she was doing this, three figured were lurking in the shadows watching her. They were none other than Caleb, Drake, and Aldarn. Caleb was dressed in a white t-shirt with a pair of brown pants, boots, fingerless gloves and a coat that went down to his knees. Strapped to his back was a long sword. Aldarn was dressed in a pair of brown pants and shirt with black boots. Strapped to his sides were a thing of battle batons. Drake was dressed in a pair of brown pants and boots with a tan shirt with dark green sleeves and a dark green cape. In his hand was a bo staff. The three rebels were there for one thing and one thing only.

To capture Hay Lin and take her to the rebel base.

"Looks like our intel was right about her doing her shopping twice a week.", Drake said.

"Looks like.", Caleb said.

"So when do we do this?", Aldarn asked ready to do what they came there for.

"Not now.", Caleb said. "To many witnesses that are loyal to Phobos."

"So we wait until she's alone.", Drake said getting a nod from Caleb.

"But she's known as Hay Lin The Swift.", Aldarn replied.

"Yeah. Probably because she knows how to run away.", Caleb said getting some snickers out of Drake and Aldarn. "When we confront her, she'll probably be so scared that she'll do whatever we tell her."

"But Vathek said that she has been doing some training with her friends.", Drake replied.

"Maybe, but he also said that out of all of them, she is the weakest.", Caleb said. "So it's best to go after her instead of the others."

"So we wait until she's in part of the city wear there aren't many people.", Drake said. "We don't want to take any chance with her.", he said getting nods from Caleb and Aldern as they kept their eyes on Hay Lin as she continued her shopping.

Soon, Hay Lin was finished her shopping and heading out of the city and to the palace. But the way she went was a part of the city where no one lived. It was more of an area where merchants stored their items to be sold later. But she wasn't alone there. Following her from the shadows were Caleb, Drake, and Aldarn. As they were following Hay Lin, they noticed that they were the only ones there seeing as no one really tried to steal anything from this area with the many locks on the storage units.

"If we're going to do this, then we better do it now.", Aldarn said.

"Okay.", Caleb said in agreement. "Aldarn you get in front of her, while me and Drake sneak up from behind."

"Gotcha.", Aldarn said as he ran down an alley to get in front of Hay Lin, while Drake and Caleb waited for the right moment to sneak up on Hay Lin.

"Are you sure this'll work?", Drake asked. "For all we know she could be as good as us."

"There's three of us and one of her.", Caleb replied. "There's no way she's going to best us!", he said in a whisper. "Now come on. Aldarn should be getting close to her by now.", he said as he proceeded to sneak up on Hay Lin.

"This isn't going to end well.", Drake said to himself as he followed Caleb.

As for Hay Lin, she was happily skipping down the street with her bag of items she bought happy to that it was a bright and sunny day.

"I can't wait to get back to the palace and bake some pies with Irma.", Hay Lin said to herself as she continued to skip down the street. "This day couldn't get any better!"

And it was then that Hay Lin bumped into somebody causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ow!", Hay Lin said as she got up slowly while rubbing her rear. "Sorry about that. I guess I should watch where I'm going."

"That's alright. Cause where you're going, you can work on that little problem."

The young Asian-American girl looked up to see a light green Galhot standing before her with a smirk on his face.

"Ummmm... Hello. My name's Hay Lin.", she said with a kind smile.

"We know who you are, Hay Lin The Swift.", the Galhot said.

"We?", Hay Lin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard him!", came voice from behind her causing her to turn around to see two teenage boys. "We!", one of the boys, who was blonde said.

"And we're going to take you to see our leader.", the other boy who was brunette said with a smirk. "If you're smart, you come with us and not put up a fight."

"You may be swift, but I doubt you can out run all three of us.", Aldarn said.

"I don't know about that.", Hay Lin said in a playful voice as she tied her bag so nothing would fall out from it. "I am pretty quick. Actually, my stealth teacher says I'm one of her fastest students next to Fenna and Timon.", she said as she closed her umbrella.

"Well, you're the one we want!", Caleb said as Aldarn grabbed Hay Lin by her shoulders. "So be quite, and come with us!"

"Sorry! But I have plans to bake some pies.", Hay Lin said as she grabbed Aldarn's right wrist and kicked his right leg out from under him giving her the momentum to flip him onto his friends knocking all three of them down. "And I intend on keeping my promise! But I think I'll have a little fun first!", she said before taking off down an alley.

"Why that little... We have to get her now!", Caleb said as he and his friends got to their feet.

"She's long gone by now, Caleb.", Drake said as he dusted himself off.

"I don't think so.", Aldarn said doing the same thing. "She said she was going to have a little fun first."

"Then let's have some fun of our own!", Caleb said as he finished dusting himself off. "Split up and find her!", he said getting a nod from Drake and Aldarn before they split up to find Hay Lin. "Now where could that little brat be?"

"Little brat!? You three are only two or three years older than me!", came Hay Lin's voice from somewhere. "And I'm not little! I just haven't had my growth spurt yet!"

"Keep talking squirt.", Drake said under his breath as he walked up to a barrel only to find it empty.

"Ah-ha!", Aldarn shouted as he looked around a corner only to find a brown cat there. "Crap!"

"You buys are slow!", Hay Lin said with a giggle. "You'll never find me!"

"Don't be so sure about that!", Caleb snapped as he walked up to a thing of boxes only to find no one there.

"Don't be so sure about that!", Hay Lin mocked in a deep voice followed by a giggle. "I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say that you three are rebels and that you want to complete the mision of the rebels who brought me and my friends here a few years ago only to have Raythor and his troops take us from you."

"And what if we are?", Aldern questioned as he looked up at the roof of one of the storage units as a smirk grew on his face.

"Then I'd say that you'll never catch me being so slow.", Hay Lin said as Aldarn climbed the unit only to find no one there or on any of the other unit's roofs. "Oooooh! So close and yet so far."

"Say what?", Aldarn questioned.

"Down here genius!", came Hay Lin's voice from a distance.

Aldarn followed the voice and looked to see, Hay Lin down the street waving at him.

"Bye-bye!", she said as she opened her umbrella and skipped off.

"Why that little...!", Aldarn snapped before jumping down to the street. "Caleb! Aldarn! She's leaving the city!", he said as he ran after Hay Lin.

"Right behind you!", Drake said as he and Caleb were indeed behind him.

"There's nowhere for her to hide outside the city.", Caleb said. "Let's see her try something now!"

_**End Flashback**_

"You actually tried to go after her in the open?", Frost questioned. "That was stupid!"

"We thought we had her!", Aldern said. "But she proved to be a better fighter than we thought she was."

"So what happened?", Frost asked.

"Yes, boys.", Nerissa said while looking at her son anf his two friends with a snmirk. "What did happen?"

Letting out a tiring sigh Caleb, Aldern, and Drake continued to tell what happened during their chase of Hay Lin four years ago. Meanwhile, at the front doors of the palace gates, was Hay Lin who was dressed in a white Chinese robe with violet and yellow flower patterns that she made along with a pair of white socks and sandals. Her some of her hair was in a bun in the back of her head while the rest of her hair was let out to flow freely. She had a cloth bag to do some shopping for things and a yellow and violet Japanese umbrella that she had made. Standing next to her was her silver saberwolf, Silver.

"Where are they?", Hay Lin asked herself when Angelo and Will came walking up to her with their saberwolves.

Angelo was dressed in a pair of brown pants with black boots and a white shirt with white cloth bracers and a long sword strapped to his side while Will was dressed in a brown battle dress with brown boots and white clothe bracers and a short sword strapped to her side.

"What took you guys so long?", Hay Lin questioned as she mounted Silver.

"We were training some of the new recruits.", Will said as she mounted her yellow saberwolf, Fang, as Angelo had the guards open the gates.

"Some of them show some promise.", Angelo said as he mounted his white saberwolf, Snow.

"I still don't see why I need an escort to the market.", Hay Lin said as the three fo them left the palace grounds on their saberwolves.

"After what happened to you, four years ago, we all decided that if any of us were to go to the market, we'd go with two others.", Will said.

"I know. I know.", Hay Lin said. "But all of us are way stronger than we were back then."

"I know, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "But I don't want to take any chances. We almost lost you four years ago. I don't want that to happen to any of us."

"Yeah. That was a bit scary when those three almost had me.", Hay Lin said. "But thankfully, you two and Irma were there to rescue me.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "I felt so safe in your arms.", she said to Angelo in a dreamy voice getting a laugh out of Will as Angelo felt his cheeks heat up as he had Snow move a bit ahead.

Hay Lin couldn't help but giggle as she thought back to the day, four years ago.

_**Flashback, four years ago...**_

Once outside the city, the trio spotted Hay Lin skipping towards the palace which was a good three miles away. As she was skipping towards the palace, she could pick up the sound of her three chasers running through the grass and sighed.

"Don't you boys know when to quit?", Hay Lin questioned as she turned to face them. "I'm a good three miles from the palace. Just go home and leave me alone."

"Oh that's it!", Caleb snapped as he unsheathed his dagger. "Come with us or things will get ugly!", she demanded as Drake and Aldarn pulled out their daggers as well.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this.", Hay Lin said as she closed her umbrella and held it to her side like a samurai holds their sword.

"Are you serious?", Drake laughed along with Caleb and Aldarn. "Do you really expect to fight us with that weak little umbrella?"

"Why don't you come and see what I can do with this little umbrella.", Hay Lin said with a smirk. "Unless, you big brave strong boys are afraid to fight a weak innocent little girl. But then again, I think I can take you little boys."

"That's it!", Caleb snapped as he charged at Hay Lin.

And it was then that Drake saw the cunning smirk grow on Hay Lin's face and realised that they have been had.

"Caleb, stop!", Drake shouted as he saw his friend bring his dagger down at Hay Lin only to hear the clanging of metal.

"What the...?", Caleb questioned as he looked to see his dagger being guarded by a thing of metal that was in the centre of Hay Lin's umbrella.

It was then he saw the smirk on Hay Lin's face before she kicked him back with her left leg surprising him. Caleb got his footing in time to see Hay Lin separate the handle of her umbrella to reveal an Iai sword as she tossed her umbrella to the side. She then took a fighting stance ready to fight the three young warriors.

"So... Who's first?", Hay Lin asked ready to fight the boys.

The boys looked at each other, not exactly sure what to do. They knew Hay Lin was one of Phobos's best warriors, but the girl really didn't look that terrifying. Caleb gave her a good look and grinned. She was at least a head shorter than him and of slender build. Surely she couldn't be too much trouble.

"Stay back guys.", he said with a cocky smirk. "I've got this."

"Ooooh! You're cute!", Hay Lin said with a smirk. "To bad I got to fight you."

He grabbed his dagger a bit tighter and rushed at her, thinking he could easily take her. What surprised him was that Hay Lin's hand suddenly appeared in front of his face, forcing him to halt. He stumbled to a standstill and felt a hand on his shoulder. The other disappeared from his side and felt how it stationed on his other shoulder. Hay Lin had disappeared in front of him, but when he felt some hair against his neck he looked up, seeing the girl smiling down on him with her sword between her teeth.

"Hi!", she chirped muffled before she let herself fall behind him.

Caleb wasn't recovered from his surprise, only to suddenly feel a shift in his balance. He tried to steady himself, but then felt Hay Lin's hip against his and how one of her feet pulled one of his from underneath his body. The next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground with a rather disappointed Hay Lin looking down on him.

"I thought I could use my sword against you.", she said with a pout.

Caleb, instead of thinking of a clever come-back, growled and managed to turn around quickly. Hay Lin had not anticipated this and was too late to retreat her left foot, which Caleb now grabbed.

"Drake! Aldarn!", he yelled.

The two boys immediately reacted. Drake grabbed for his bo staff and Aldarn for his battle batons as they rushed over. With a swift swing, Drake aimed for Hay Lin's torso. To both the horror as the surprise of the three boys, Hay Lin dodged it by leaning way back, to the point where her back should of broken by normal human standards. Caleb tried to get some advantage by pulling her leg, efficiently pulling her out of balance and making her land on her back.

"Umpf!", Hay Lin groaned as she landed.

The moment she opened her eyes again, she found a bo staff on the left side of her face and a long sword on the right side of her face. And looking down upon her were three cocky guys, grinning like they'd received a present.

"So, what was that about taking us little boys?", Caleb said with a cocky smirk.

Hay Lin smiled friendly at them, her left hand softly touching his sword. Her own sword had flown out of her hand and lay now behind her, but none of the guys had attempted to retrieve it as of yet.

"Okay, so you're not that little.", she said sweetly. "From this point of view, you look rather big."

Caleb didn't seem to like the comment as Hay Lin felt how his sword started to gently cut her cheek. The blonde guy with the staff placed a hand on his shoulder and Hay Lin felt the pressure disappearing from her cheek. On the other hand, now he started to poke her left cheek with his staff.

"We'll be taking you to our headquarters.", he said. "No more running away."

Now it was Hay Lin's turn to send them a cocky smile. Her right hand had found her pouch and she'd managed to pull out a smoke bomb. Boys were easy to distract when you smiled prettily at them and now they would be in for a surprise.

"Of course.", she said with a smile. "But I think there's this one little problem.", she said as he smile turned into a cocky grin.

The boys had seen her cocky grin, but they couldn't exactly figure out why she would grin like that. Her sword was gone and they'd surrounded her. There was no way for her to pull something off without them knowing.

"What's that?", Aldarn asked while he raised an eyebrow.

"You can't take what you can't see!", Hay Lin giggled at them.

Before the boys could ask her what she meant, the smoke bomb went off. Caleb and Drake let go of their weapons in surprise and now the three guys were coughing in surprise. Hay Lin took the chance and grabbed for the staff, before pulling the feet from under the boys away. The three of them groaned in surprise as they landed painfully on their backs. They tried to see something, but when it was obvious that they had the disadvantage, they crawled away from the smoke cloud. Tears ran down their cheeks and they looked around, finding that Hay Lin was waiting for them outside the cloud as well. She was leaning on the bo staff while judging the long sword that was in her left hand while holding her Iai sword in the other. Both Caleb and Drake paled a bit, not realizing that she could have gotten their weapons so easily. Aldarn got ready to get their weapons back, when Hay Lin looked up and sent them a smile.

"Nice weapons you've got. Pretty good craftsmanship.", she complimented before she threw both the sword as well as the bo staff back to their rightful owners.

"What?", Drake asked, not understanding Hay Lin's intentions.

Hay Lin shrugged and reassured her fighting pose.

"There's no fun in a, terribly, one-sided battle.", she said before ushering them to come.

Caleb smirked and nodded at his companions.

"That was stupid of you.", he said.

"Was it?", Hay Lin asked innocently. "Because, up until now, you only had me for a few seconds."

"Let's correct that!", Drake said, lunging at Hay Lin.

Hay Lin saw him coming and dodged the swing again, only to find Caleb waiting for her. A new dodging manoeuvre, this time using her sword to block, got her away from his attack. She took some distance from the two guys with a grin, clearly enjoying herself, when a battle baton passed her nose by inches. She turned around quickly, but Aldarn was quicker. He managed to hit Hay Lin on her shoulder, yet the girl did not show a sigh of pain. Her eyes only shifted from playful to serious. Aldarn thought nothing of it and continued his assault, causing Hay Lin to go on the defensive and try and dodge any and all attacks. Aldarn increased the speed of his attacks and grinned as he felt he started to hit Hay Lin more, until she suddenly disappeared from his eyesight. Instead he was looking at Drake, who'd gotten a few hits himself.

"Argh! Aldarn! Look out, will you?", Drake groaned as he rubbed the sore spots.

Aldarn looked surprised at Drake and found that Hay Lin had led him back to Caleb and Drake. He wanted to search for her when suddenly Drake got pushed into him. Caleb had watched and he'd seen that there'd been a moment where Hay Lin completely disappeared from his eyesight, only to reappear behind Drake when he was complaining to Aldarn. Could she of gone invisible? He decided not to think about it and instead take her by surprise, seeing that Hay Lin was laughing about the two guys on the ground.

Caleb then slashed at her, which she managed to dodge with a few inches, but he used his momentum to get closer to her and hit her hard, in the stomach, with his hilt. Hay Lin groaned as she took multiple steps backwards, clutching her stomach in pain. Caleb saw his chance and slashed down upon her. Hay Lin knew she couldn't dodge and instead raised her Iai sword to meet his. Caleb's attack hit her Iai sword with such a strength that Hay Lin was forced on a knee. Caleb grinned and placed even more strength on his sword, causing Hay Lin to groan even more. What he didn't expect was for her to lean backwards and escape his sword, though he did cut her robe a bit in front, creating a bit of a cleavage.

"Hey! These were one of my favourites!", Hay Lin yelled out, slashing at him in return.

She did not seem to bother herself with hiding the newly created cleavage, which was a bad thing for the guys, seeing as all three of them started to blush. This made Hay Lin stop before her attack ever landed. She looked at all three of them and found them staring at something just below her face. She slowly looked down and realized where they were looking and glared at them while fuming with a slight blush.

"Perverts! You want to gaze at something!?", she yelled as wind started to surround her sword. "Then gaze at this! Iai Tornado!"

With that she slashed her sword at the guys. Aldarn managed to snap out of it in time to create enough distance between him and the attack, but Caleb and Drake were caught in the small twister Hay Lin created. They swirled around at high speed and Hay Lin looked a bit pissed at the tornado, clearly not glad that the guys dared to get distracted by something like her cleavage. Aldarn, however, saw his chance to strike and hopefully end this fight. As the tornado calmed down, shooting Drake against a tree and Caleb into a slide landing in front of Hay Lin, Aldarn sneaked around her being very careful. He noticed that Drake, though roughly shaken, was not too damaged and Caleb looked a little green but okay. Though, when he saw that Hay Lin raised her sword, he feared the worst and went into action instead of waiting for a better moment.

Hay Lin had not yet realized that Aldarn hadn't been in the tornado, seeing that the thing had blocked quite a bit of her visual field. She was ready to knock Caleb into unconsciousness, with the but of her sword when she started to count the boys.

"One. Two.", she counted out loud. "Wait a second. Where's number..."

"Three!", Aldarn yelled from behind, hitting Hay Lin in the kidneys and causing her to fall on her knees.

"Argh!", she coughed painfully.

She tried to get up, but the hit Aldarn had given her was certainly way too much for her to handle with his strength. She tried nevertheless and felt how a staff pushed her back to the ground. She felt how her pouch was ripped off of her and how a sword tip touched her throat. With difficulty she looked up, seeing the three roughed up boys glaring at her.

"Game over.", Caleb panted.

"I'll say!"

Caleb, Aldern, and Drake looked to see two girls and a boy running at them. And they weren't to happy. One of the girls had red hair and brown eyes while the other was a brunette with aqua-green eyes and the boy was African-American with black hair in dreads with brown eyes.

"Ah, crap!", Drake said as the red-head jumped at him with a flying kick, while the brunette did the same to Aldren and the boy with Caleb send the three of them flying back away from Hay Lin.

"Only warning!", the boy said to them as he and the two girls glared at them while standing in fighting positions. "Run.", he said in a tone that said he wasn't playing with them.

"We're way to tired to fight them.", Aldern said. "We have to retreat."

"He's right.", Drake said to Caleb as they got to their feet. "I know you hate to run, but we don't have much of a choice!"

"Agreed.", Caleb said not wanting to run but knew they had no choice. "Pull back!", he said as the three of them took off.

"That's right! You better run!", the brunette yelled asn the boy went to Hay Lin and scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey, Angelo.", Hay Lin said in a weak voice and a small smile before looking at her other two friends. "Hey, Will. Hey Irma. "What brings you three here?"

"Your twister, that's what.", Irma said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay.", Hay Lin said with a cough. "Just having some fun with those three rebels."

"Well, from the looks of them, you gave them a good fight.", Will said with a small smile worried about Hay Lin.

"Where my stuff?", Hay Lin said looking around.

"Don't worry about that.", Angelo said. "Right now, we have yo get you back to the palace and have the doctor look at you.", he said as he headed back to the palace with her in his arms.

"Don't worry, Hay-Hay! We got your stuff.", Irma said as she had Hay Lin's umbrella and Iai sword while Will had her bag of things she bought from the market.

"Thanks, guys.", Hay Lin said as she closed her eyes. "I'm going to sleep now.", she said as she got more comfortable in Angelo's arms.

"At least she's okay.", Irma said with a grin.

"Yeah.", Will said happy to of gotten to Hay Lin in time. "But maybe we should travel in a group whenever any of us wants to go to the market."

"Good idea.", Angelo said as they got closer to the palace. "But I'd like to know who those three were. Three guys for one girl. That's pretty pathetic for the rebels!"

"If I see any of those three again... BAM!", Irma snapped as she punched the palm of her left hand with her right fist as they made their way back to the palace.

_**End Flashback**_

"I wonder whatever happened to those three boys.", Hay Lin said. "The brunette was kind of cute."

"Ten to one they went back to the rebel base with their head hanging down low.", Will said with a smirk. "I mean you gave them a good fight before we showed up.", she said making Hay Lin smile as they got to the market and dismounted their saberwolves and walked them into the city's saberwolf stables.

They then went into the market place to do some shopping. Now in the rebel base, Caleb, Drake, and Aldern had told Frost about their fight with Hay Lin.

"Wow! She surprised you three, huh?", Frost said with a laugh.

"Yes she did.", Nerissa said with a grin. "And you should have seen what happened when they returned back to base."

"Mother!", Caleb complained.

"Hush!", Nerissa said as she told Frost what happened.

_**Flashback, four years ago...**_

There, Caleb, Aldern, and Drake were standing before Nerissa and Mage, who weren't looking to happy with them.

"So let me get this straight.", Mage said pacing back in fourth in front of the three boys wh knew they were in trouble. "Not ony did you go after one of the six without permission, but you almost got captured by three of the other six?", she said before facing the boys.

"Yes, Ma'am.", the boys said, knowing what was coming.

"What were you thinking!?", Mage questioned making the boys cringe. "You could have gotten captured and force to reveal our base's location! Or worse, Phobos could have sent you to that prison island of his!"

"But we thought we had her!", Caleb said. "She was all alone and everything!"

"And yet she was able to outsmart you and outmaneuver you three!", Nerissa said. "Never underestimate your enemy! That was the first rule you three were taught! As well as not going on any solo missions without checking with the me or Mage!"

"It seems that they need to be reminded.", Mage said. "Or did you three get a harsh reminder of that today?"

"Yes, we did.", Drake said as Calen and Aldern nodded in agreement. "We won't try something like that again."

"Good.", Mage said. "But just to make sure that you don't, you three will have extra guard duty for the next month. Hopefully, this will show you what you're protecting. Now go get some rest! Your punishment will begin later tonight."

"Yes, Ma'am.", the boys said as they went to get some rest for what they would be doing soon.

"What were they thinking?", Nerissa questioned as she and Mage walked off on another direction.

"They young and bold, Nerissa.", Mage said. "I believe they wanted to prove themselves. Thankfully they were able to return in one piece."

"I'm grateful for that.", Nerissa said. "I lost Julian. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Caleb."

"Then let us work towards that not happening, my friend.", Mage said with a smile that Nerissa returned.

End Flashback

"Well, that was quite the experience.", Frost said with a grin. "So close and yet so far from capturing the girl."

"Well, this time, she won't be so lucky!", Caleb said. "For she, and the rest of the six, will be defeated and made to join us!"

"You can't force them, Caleb.", Vathek said. "They have to see Phobos for the tyrant he is."

"Vathek is rigtht, my friend.", Aldern said. "It's going to take time for them to come around."

"So try not to do anything stupid.", Drake said with a grin. "We don't need them not liking us any more than they do."

"Listen to your friend, son.", Nerissa said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We must be careful in all of this if we are to win the war."

"Very well, mother.", Caleb said making her mother smile.

'And when we win the war, the one known as Cornelia shall be mine!', he thought to himself as a smirk grew on his face while walking off.

**A/N: Talk about your close calls! They all most had Hay Lin four years ago, but they didn't count on her being as good as she was then. Like the saying goes, you can't judge a book by its cover. Caleb, Aldern, and Drake learned that the hard and painful way. But the flashbacks aren't over with yet! Irma and Vathek have one coming! And it's not pretty. Find out wat happened in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	9. Flashbacks Part II

**A/N: _I meant to say this in the last chapter, but Thank you TTigerz for your help with the Flashbacks Part I._**

**Chapter Nine: _Flashbacks Part II_**

Later that day, at the palace, Irma was in her chambers sitting in a chair drinking some nectar and eating a thing of sweet tarts she got from the Royal Pantry while looking out her window at the blue sky. As she was doing this, her thought back to the time she was betrayed by one she saw as a father.

_**Flashback three years ago...**_

"Very good, Irma.", Vathek said as Irma finish dragging a stone block ten feet across the training grounds. "You've done well for today."

"Thanks!", a sixteen-year-old Irma said as she sat on said stone block. "Man that was heavy!"

"Well, it was a stone block.", Vathek said with a grin as he patted the girl on her shoulder. "And I'm impressed at how strong you've become.", he said making her smile a beaming smile.

"I wonder if my parents would be happy with how strong I've gotten.", Irma said as she looked up at the sky.

"I'm sure they would be very proud of you.", Vathek said with a smile.

Suddenly, just as Irma returned the smile, the gates to the palace outer walls opened. Irma and Vathek looked to see Tynar and some troops enter with some rebels in tow.

"I see you and your troops have been busy, Tynar.", Raythor said as he walked up to them.

"Indeed, Raythor.", Tynar said. "We caught these rebels when they tried to rob a caravan that had medical supplies and food for the our soldiers in one of our forts."

"Good job, Tynar.", Raythor said. "Take these rebels to the Throne Room. I'm sure Prince Phobos would like a word with them."

"Yes, Sir.", Tynar said as he and his troops took the rebels into the palace.

"Well, that some rebels that we don't have to worry about.", Irma said. "Good riddance if you ask me."

"You really don't like them. Do you?", Vathek asked.

"I don't hate them.", Irma said. "I hate that they kidnapped me and my friends and brought us here where we can't get to our families. I like it here, but I miss my family. My little brother is eleven-years-old. That's eleven birthdays I missed. Not to mention holidays! I missed so much back home! And I have those rebels to thank for it!", she said as she got up from the stone block and flipped it over with a yell. "Did I... Did I just do that!?", she questioned realising what she just did.

"I believe so.", Vathek said amazed at what Irma just did. "Looks like you really are stronger than you look."

"Yeah.", Irma said as she looked down at her hands. "Maybe I should take a break."

"I think that would be wise.", Vathek said. "No need to over do things.", he said as they went inside the palace. Let's see what Phobos plans to do with the captured rebels."

"I hope they're put somewhere that they can't hurt anybody.", Irma said as the two of them walked towards the Throne Room.

"Only one way to find out.", Vathek said as they walked down the palace halls.

Once in the Throne Room, Irma and Vathek saw that the rebels were standing before Prince Phobos who was sitting on his throne with Cedric and Miranda at his sides.

"I believe it's safe to say that none of you will tell me the location of the rebel base.", Phobos said knowing the rebels wouldn't say anything.

"You'll never get anything out of us!", one of the rebels snapped.

"It shall only be a matter of time before we find your base. No matter how long it takes.", Cedric said. "You can either help us or be stubborn and by your fellow rebels, out there, what little time they have left."

"Long live the rebellion!", another rebel shouted.

"Then so be it.", Phobos said. "In two days, you rebels will be sent to the prison island where we have sent many of your fellow rebels!", he said earning glares from the ten rebels that were shackled. "Escort these rebels to the dungeons!", Phobos commanded.

"Long live the rebellion! Long live the rebellion!", the rebels shouted as they were being taken away. "Long live the rebellion! Long live the rebellion! Long live the rebellion!"

"Why two days, Your Majesty?", Miranda questioned. "Why not the usual five days?"

"Because I don't want to give they fellow rebels a chance to find a way to free them.", Phobos explained. "The less rebels there are out there the better."

"Agreed.", Cedric said. "The sooner they are gone the better."

"Well, that's that.", Irma said as she turned to leave the Throne Room. "See ya, Vathek. I'm going to go hang with Hay Lin."

"Have fun.", Vathek said watching Irma run off.

_**End Flashback**_

As Irma sat in her chair, she let out a sad sigh remembering what happened the next night.

"Why, Vathek?", she questioned as eyes began to water. "Why did you do it?", she said as she crushed a sweet tart in her hand.

Meanwhile, at the rebel base, Vathek was in his quarters laying back on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Ironically, he was thinking about the night he was revealed as a rebel spy.

"If only things went down differently.", Vathek said to himself as he thought back to that night. "If only."

_**Flashback, three years ago...**_

"So they're going to send them to the island?", Nerissa questioned as she and Vathek were sitting at a table in the corner of a pub.

"Yes.", Vathek answered. "In two days."

"I see.", Nerissa said. "That leaves little time to rescue them."

"Unless I break them out.", Vathek suggested.

"No!", Nerissa said. "You are our eyes on the inside! We can't lose that!"

"And we can't lose anymore of our forces either.", Vathek said. "It must be done. And you know this, Nerissa."

Seeing the look in Vathek's eyes, Nerissa knew that Vathek was going to do what he had planned.

"Very well.", Nerissa said with a sigh. "Bring the imprisoned rebels at the usual spot. I'll be there with some rebels in case if you're being chased."

"Thank you, Nerissa.", Vathek said as he left some gold coins to pay for his drink. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be careful, my friend.", Nerissa said with a kind smile that Vathek returned before he left the pub and returned to the palace.

Once at the palace, Vathek headed for his quarters to get some rest. For he knew that it would be his last night there.

"It was bound to happen sometime.", Vathek said with a tiring sigh.

_**End Flashback**_

Vathek's thoughts were intrupted by a knock on the door of his quarters.

"Come in!", Vathek said as he sat up on his bed.

The door opened to show Drake standing there. Seeing the young warrior, Vathek allowed him in and gestured for him to sit in a chair.

"How can I help you, Drake?", Vathek asked.

"Well, I was wondering why you want to face Irma when we confront the six warriors.", Drake said. "I mean I know she's strong, like you, but there has to be more to it."

"Well, as you know, I'm the one who trained her and her friends.", Vathek explained. "But Irma sort of grew on me.", he said with a smile thinking back to how she took to him. "I guess you can say that she became the daughter that I never had."

"I see.", Drake said.

"But don't worry.", Vathek said. "When the time comes, I shall defeat her and bring her back here. Hopefully, she'll join us when she sees the truth about Phobos."

"I hope so, my friend.", Drake said. "I truly do."

"As do I, Drake.", Vathek said as he began to think back to the night things changed. "As do I."

Back at the palace, Irma was still thinking back to what happened between her and Vathek while drinking some more nectar.

"Traitor.", she muttered as her mind went back to that night.

_**Flashback, three years ago...**_

"I wonder where Vathek is.", Irma said to herself as she was roaming the halls of the palace dressed in a pair of brown pants and boots with a white shirt. "Maybe he's on guard duty.", she said as she headed to the palace gates.

Once at the palace gates, Irma saw that there were four soldiers there, but no Vathek.

"Do any of you know where Vathek is?", Irma asked.

"Last I heard, he was guarding the rebel prisoners.", one of the guards said.

"Okay. Thanks!", Irma said giving the soldiers a smile before heading back into the palace and towards the cells where the rebels were being held.

Once she was in the dungeon area, Irma was shocked to find that the rebels were gone!

"What the heck!? Where did they go!?", she questioned as she looked at the bars of the cells and saw that they were bent open. "Whoever did this is strong.", she figured when she heard a noise. "What was that?"

Following the sound, Irma found an opening in the wall and went through it to find a secret passage. As she went down the passage, Irma began to worry about Vathek fearing the rebels took him hostage.

"Please be alright.", Irma said with worry.

Soon Irma came to an area to find the rebels sneaking through another opening. Seeing this, Irma wasn't about to let them get away. She looked around and saw a thick piece of wood and picked it up ready to fight.

"Hold it!", Irma shouted gaining the attention of the rebels. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Oh really?", one of the rebels questioned as he stepped up to Irma. "And how do you plan on stopping us, little girl?", he questioned with a smirk as he looked down at Irma.

A smirk grew on Irma's face as she uppercutted the rebel sending him flying towards his fellow rebels.

"One at a time!", Irma snapped as she took a fighting stance. "So who's next!?"

It was then a shadow grew over Irma. When she saw the shadow, Irma smile knowing who it was. She turned to see that it was Vathek with his main weapon. Happy to see him, Irma figured that they could defeat the rebels and take them back to their cells. But then she saw there was something wrong with Vathek.

"You okay, Vathek?", Irma asked.

"You shouldn't have followed us, Irma.", Vathek said with a stern look on his face.

"Us!?", Irma questioned.

It was then that Vathek grabbed Irma by her shirt and tossed her aside letting her hit the wall. Once she hit the ground she looked at Vathek in shock. It was then that it hit her.

"Y-Y-You're one of them!", Irma said. "You're one of the rebels!"

"Yes. I am.", Vathek said as the other rebels went through the opening. "I've been with the rebels way before you came here years ago."

"But... why?", Irma questioned.

"Because Phobos is the enemy!", Vathek snapped. "You may not see it now because you see him as a good man! But, in time, he will be this kingdom's downfall! We rebels are the only hope for Meridian!"

"No! You're wrong!", Irma shouted. "The rebels are the enemy! And must be stopped!"

"Then we are enemies, Irma.", Vathek said sadly. "For I am a rebel."

Not saying a word, Irma got to her feet and charged at Vathek with a fierce yell. Seeing the anger in her eyes, Vathek knew there was no turning back. So with a heavy heart he waited for Irma to get close enough before he made his move. As she got closer Vathek could see tears running down Irma's face.

"I'm sorry, Irma.", Vathek said sadly as Irma closed in on him.

Once she was close enough, to Vathek, Irma jumped at him ready to strike. But Vathek was ready as he side-stepped and hit Irma in the stomach while sending her flying back to the wall. Once she hit the wall, she fell to the floor too weak to move as she watched the last of the rebels go through the opening leaving Vathek and her. Then the sound of footsteps was heard from the secret passage.

"I'm sorry, Irma.", Vathek said taking one last look at Irma, before he headed through the opening.

"Vathek. No!", Irma cried as she slowly lost conscience.

"Irma! Wake up! Wake up, Irma!"

Irma slowly opened her eyes to see the worried face of Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin?", Irma questioned as she sat up and saw that she was in her chambers sitting on her bed.

"Oh, Irma!", Hay Lin cried as she hugged her best friend. "We were so worried about you!"

Irma looked around her room to see her friends standing around her bed.

"What happened?", Irma asked as Hay Lin pulled away from each other.

"Cedric and some soldiers found you at the end of some secret passage.", Taranee explained. "From what they could tell, Vathek broke the rebels out. So after searching his chambers, Cedric found out that Vathek has been with the rebels for many years."

It was then that Irma remembered what happened. And it was then that she burst into tears feeling hurt and betrayed. Seeing this, Angelo and the girls held her in a group hug to give her comfort. For they knew how close she was to Vathek. Later the night, Irma was dressed for bed and laying in her bed. As she laid in her bed, Irma made a promise to herself that when she found Vathek, she would fight him and bring him to justice for his betrayal.

"You will pay for your crimes, Vathek.", Irma said as more tears ran down her face. "I'll make you pay!", she said before she began to cry.

_**End Flashback**_

"Traitor!", Irma snapped as she jumped out of her seat and threw her chair against the wall as the door to her chambers opened to show Angelo walking in.

"What the heck!?", Angelo questioned as he saw Irma flip the couch ant table she had in her chambers. "Irma stop!", he said as he ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Calm down!"

"Let me go!", Irma demanded as she tried to get free of Angelo's hold. "Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down!", Angelo said.

Try as she might, Irma couldn't get free of Angelo's hold. After a few seconds, Irma stopped fighting and went a bit limp as she began to burst into tears as she cried.

"Why!?", Irma cried. "Why did he betray us!? Why!?"

"Aw, Irma.", Angelo said knowing it was Vathek she was talking about.

Angelo then let Irma go and turned her around and wrapped his arms around her in a hug that she welcomed as she clung to him as she continued to cry. After letting Irma cry and let out her pain, Angelo helped her straighten up her room.

"You going to be okay?", Angelo asked as he set the table back up along with the things Irma had on it.

"Yeah.", Irma said as she set her chair back up right. "It's just that every time I think about that night, I feel the hurt of Vathek's betrayal. I just wish it never happened!"

"I feel for you, Irma. I really do.", Angelo said as he helped Irma set her couch back up. "But you can't changed the past. All we can do is move forward and hope for the best."

"Well, I hope we can put an end to all of this.", Irma said as she sat on her couch.

"You and me both.", Angelo said as he sat next to her. "Then we can return home and be with our families again."

"Home.", Irma said with a smile as she rested her head on Angelo's shoulder. "It sounds so nice."

"It does, doesn't it?", Angelo questioned as the both of them leaned back on the couch relaxing in the comfort it gave them.

"I'm hungry.", Irma said which got Angelo to bust out laughing. "What!? I am!", she said as she playfully punched Angelo's arm.

"Come on.", Angelo said as he got to his feet. "Let's get something to eat."

"Now you're talking!", Irma said as she got to up and left with Angelo.

Elsewhere, Orube was doing some training in her chambers with her punching bag dressed in her red and gold gi. As she was hitting the punching bag with punches and kicks, she began to think back to the day she ended up on Metamoor.

_**Flashback, ten years ago.**_

On the world of Balsilide, one Orube was standing at a portal not knowing where it would take her. Standing behind her was another Balsilidian that was elderly with two adult Balsilidians that were to make sure Orube didn't make a run for it.

"Orube. Your family is accused of crimes against the elders.", the elderly Balsilidian said. "And for their punishment, you are to be banished to a random world for all your days so they will know the sadness of loss!"

"Please don't do this!", Orube pleaded. "My parents only wanted make a difference!"

"And this is what it has cost them.", the Balsilidian said. "I'm sorry, child but this is the will of the elders. Farewell."

It was then that one of the other Balsilidians pushed Orube through the portal. She let out a fearful scream as she went flying through the portal. Once through the portal, Orube looked around and found herself in some kind of forest. She looked behind herself to see the portal close leaving her stranded on whatever world she was now on. She after gathering herself, Orube began to wander the forest in hopes of finding any signs of intelligent life. Soon she exited the forest and found a vast field of grass and knew she had a journey ahead of her. As she continued her way, she began to get hungry and thirty. But she continued on. If she were to just go and give up she'd be letting her family down. And that was something she wasn't going to do. Not without a fight she wasn't. So she continued her way until she found a village. Once at the village she saw that the people were greeting a man with blonde hair that went down a bit past his shoulders. He was dressed in a green, red, and yellow robe as he walked through the village. But then he turned and noticed Orube who was tired and weak. Seeing this, the man walked up to her and caught her before she fell to the ground. As he held her in his arms, Orube looked up at the man and saw a pair of blue eyes before she blacked out.

Sometime later, Orube woke up in a bed wondering how she got there. She looked around and found that it was night as she looked out of a window. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that she was still clothed.

"Where am I?", Orube asked herself as she got up from the bed.

Suddenly, the door to the room she was in opened to have the man she saw earlier walk in.

"Ah! You're awake.", the man said as Orube took a fighting stance. "I did not come to fight you. I only came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine!", Orube said still keeping her fighting stance when her stomach let out a loud growl causing her to blush a bit as the man laughed a bit.

"It sounds like you're hungry to me.", the man said. "Thankfully, I had some food prepared for you.", he said as he opened the door a bit wider for a woman to bring a tray of food into the room and set it on the table while another woman brought a pitcher of water with a cup and sat it next to the food.

"Please. Sit and eat.", the man said as the two women left the room.

Being very careful, Orube made her way to the table and sat down. Containing his laughter, the man sat at the table as Orube began to eat the food and frink the water.

"So what is your name?", the man asked.

"I am, Orube.", Orube said introducing herself. "I am of twenty years of age."

"Well, Orube. I am Cedric.", Cedric said introducing himself. And I am of twenty-three years of age. "I am one of Prince Phobos' advisors."

"Prince Phobos?", Orube questioned.

"He is the ruler of the Meridian Kingdom.", Cedric said. "The kingdom you are in now."

"I see.", Orube said taking in what she was just told. "May I ask what world this is?"

"What world?", Cedric questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. What world am I on?", Orube asked.

"Well our world is called Metamoor.", Cedric answered. "Where are you from?"

"I am from the world of Balsilide.", Orube answered. "I was banished here to punish my parent for they tried to make a difference in my world."

"I see.", Cedrc said. "That explains why you were so tired as well as hungry and thirsty.", he said getting a nod from Orube before she drank some water.

"I came here through a portal and ended up in a forest of some kind.", Orube explained.

"The Great Forest.", Cedric said. "That is where you ended up."

"So I guess this world is my home for the moment.", Orube said.

"Well, if you would like, you can come with me to the palace.", Cedric offered. "I'm sure Prince Phobos will welcome you like he welcomed the children when they were brought here."

"Children?", Orube questioned.

"It's a long story. Sort of.", Cedric said with a grin. "One that can be told on the way to the palace.", he said with a smile that made Orube blush a bit.

"I'd... like that.", Orube said with a smile that Cedric returned.

_**End Flashback**_

After that day, Orube and Cedric became good friends that trained together and fought by each others sides. Soon, that friendship turned to love and they got married and have been happy ever since. A smile grows on Orube's face as she finished her workout.

"My people actually did me a favor by banishing me here.", she said as she laid on her bed. "For here I found love.", she said as she looked at the wedding ring on her finger as a smile grew on her face.

Orube then left her quarters with a robe in one hand and some bath oils in the others as she headed for one of the Bathing Rooms to take a nice long bath to soothe her body after her workout. In another part of the palace, Phobos was walking the halls of the palace until he came to a set of doors that no one but him were allowed to enter. Taking a deep breath, Phobos opened the doors and entered the room. Once inside, Phobos called forth a ball of energy to light up the room so he could see where he was going. He slowly made his was to the window and opened the curtains to let the sunlight in. Once he did this, he turned to get a better look at the room. It was elegant with its fancy furniture. But that didn't matter to Phobos. For this room was his parents' chambers. Parents that he hasn't seen the night his sister was taken. Where any of them were he didn't know. And it was something he didn't have much time to think about with him running the kingdom and all. And with the rebels causing all kinds of trouble, he had his hands full.

"My parents were able to rule well.", Phobos said to himself as he sat in the chair his mother would sit in with him in her laps when he was a child. "And I will do the same. The rebellion will be stopped. This I promise.", he said as he continued to sit in the chair and think back to happier moments.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Now you know what happened with Vathek and Orube. And why Irma is the way she is. And it seems that Phobos has a private place to himself. I feel for any one who goes in there. The next chapter take place a few weeks later when things start to get interesting. Read on to find out what happens!**

**Please review.**


	10. The Compass & Picnic Fun

**Chapter Ten: _The Compass & Picnic Fun_**

Three weeks later, we find Taranee Cook, knight of Meridian, in the forge of Aketon the blacksmith after he sent word for her to come to him forge. She was dressed in a dark yellow robes with brown slippers.

"So this is it?", Taranee asked Aketon the blacksmith as he handed her a small wooden chest. "This is the compass?"

"Indeed it is, Lady Taranee.", the Galhot blacksmith said with a proud smile. "It took a while, in between other jobs, but I finally got it done."

"And you did it according to the blueprints I gave you?", Taranee asked as she opened the chest to see the compass in question.

"Every last bit.", Aketon said. "And believe me, it was quite a feet to get done."

"But you were able to pull it off.", Taranee said as she sat the chest down on a nearby table and hugged the middle-aged Galhot. "Thank you so much! No my fellow knights and I can complete our mission and find the other parts of Blue Destiny!", she said as she ended the hug.

"Glad to be of service.", Aketon said with a kind smile.

"And here is the payment for your services.", Taranee said as she gave Aketon a large bag of gold coins. "Plus interest."

"Thank you, Your Grace.", Aketon said with a bow.

"Please. There's no need to bow to me. For I should bow to you for your great services.", Taranee said as she bowed to Aketon. "Again I thank you, my good man.", she said as she picked up the chest and headed for the entrance to the forge. "Have a nice day!"

"Same to you, Lady Taranee.", Aketon said with a wave that Taranee returned with a kind smile.

Waiting for Taranee outside the forge was Angelo who was dressed in a pair of black pants, white shirt and brown boots and Will who was dressed in a blue madden's dress with brown boots. When Taranee came out of the forge they saw that she had a beaming smile on her face.

"I take it that the compass is complete.", Will said seeing the smile on her friend's face.

"It's right in this chest!", Taranee said as she opened it for Will and Angelo to see.

It looked like any normal compass except the needle was gold and it had a string so that it could be worn around the neck. Other than that, there wasn't anything special about it.

"So this compass will guide us to the nearest piece of Blue Destiny?", Angelo questioned.

"Yes.", Taranee said as she closed the chest. "And before you say anything, I had it made to look like a regular compass so no bandits would try and attack us for it when we're traveling."

"Makes sense.", Will said as they walked towards the carriage they came there in. "But what gives it the ability to find Blue Destiny pieces?"

"That's what I was wondering.", Angelo said as he let the girls in the carriage before he got inside.

"The thing I'm going to add to the needle later.", Taranee said. "You see, as we speak, I have a small piece of metal sitting with the piece of Blue Destiny that we have right now."

"Why do that?", Will asked as the driver of the carriage drove the carriage through the city and towards the palace.

"Simple.", Taranee said. "That little piece will go on the needle of the compass. which will point us to the nearest piece of Blue Destiny."

"But isn't there a chance that the compass will point to the piece we already have?", Angelo questioned.

"Already thought about that.", Taranee said. "I asked Prince Phobos to have the piece we have in a small safe made of lead. I discovered that the inner lining of Blue Destiny's sheath was made of lead. It was that same lining that made the sword hard for it's wielder's enemies hard to sense before it was removed from it's sheath."

"So a lead safe will keep it safe and keep it from interfering with the compass.", Will figured.

"Yeah.", Taranee said. "Which will make our quest a lot more easy."

"Works for me.", Angelo said. "I think we should celebrate the completion of your work, Taranee. What do you want to do?"

"Hmmmm...", Taranee said as she thought about what she wanted to do. "Well... how about the six of us go on a picnic this afternoon. It's still morning so we have plenty of time to get ready for it. Plus, we can go to that lake in the Great Forest where we had our last picnic."

"We haven't been there in a while.", Will said.

"Sure haven't.", Angelo said. "A picnic it is.", he said making Taranee smile as the three of them enjoyed the rest of the ride to the palace.

Back at Aketon's forge, the Galhot was working on a sword when a figure came in through the back entrance. It was none other than Aldern of the rebels.

"Hello, Father.", the fighter said as he removed his hood.

"Son!", Aketon said as he went up to his son and gave him a huig. "How have you been, my boy!?"

"I'm doing well, Father.", Aldern said. "Tell me, what were three of Phobos' knights doing here?"

"Lady Taranee wanted me to make a compass for her.", Aketon told his son. "She says that it will guide them to the other pieces of Blue Destiny. Which one they're going for I do not know."

"I must tell this to Mage!", Aldern said.

"I understand.", Aketon said. "But can you stay a while. It has been a while since I saw my son."

"Of course, Father.", Aldern said giving his father a smile that he returned as they went inside the living area of the forge Aketon had.

Later that day, after getting everything they needed for their picnic, Angelo, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were on their saberwolves riding through the Great Forest towards the spot they planned to have their picnic. Cornelia and Hay Lin had the blankets they would need to sit or lay on for the picnic while Angelo and Will had the picnic baskets full of food and nectar to drink. Angelo was dressed in a pair of black pants with brown boots, a white shirt, and a black hooded cloak with the hood down. As for the girls, they all were wearing white sandals with Chinese robes that Hay Lin made for them all. Along with Japanese umbrellas. Will's was light blue with pink flower patterns and a pink shash holding the robe closed. Her umbrella was light blue and pink. Irma's robe was blue with pink with white ocean wave and dolphin patterns on it with a white shash. Her umbrella was blue and white. Taranee's robe was red with a yellow flame pattern with a yellow shash. Her umbrella was red and yellow. Cornelia's robe was green with yellow flower pattern in it with a yellow shash. Her umbrella was green and yellow. And Hay Lin's robe was a silverish white with violet wind pattern with a violet shash. Her umbrella was white and violet. She, like Cornelia had their hair out allowing it to flow freely. Of course Will, Irma, Taranee, and Angelo had their hair in their normal styles, which suited them just fine.

As for the weapons they had, Angelo had his battle batons at his sides, while Will had her Zanbatou strapped to her saddle. The same was said for Irma and he maces, Taranee and her tonfas, Cornelia and her Bow and Arrows, and Hay Lin and her ring blades. Not to mention the Iai swords hidden in the girls' umbrellas. Basically put, they were ready for anyone that would try to rob them. Soon they were at the lake to have their picnic. After dismounting their saberwolves, they removed their items and saddles and let the mighty beast run around and have fun while the six of the had their picnic. After setting everything up, the six of them said their grace before having their picnic.

"Wow, Taranee!", This sweet bread is great!", Irma said as she finished eating the piece of sweet bread she had. "You've out done yourself!", she said as she drank some nectar.

"Thanks.", Taranee said proud of her cooking skills. "I added some cinnamon to this loaf."

"Well, it taste good!", Will said as she ate some of her sweet bread. "It's a great finish to the meal we just ate."

"Got that right!", Angelo said as he ate his piece.

"So... When will we be going for the next piece of Blue Destiny?", Cornelia asked. "I mean thanks to Fenna, we know about what the Ferala Kingdom will be doing with their piece."

"But we know it's a trap.", Hay Lin said as they began to put their things back in the basket.

"Doesn't mean we can't still go after it.", Will said.

"Very true.", Angelo said. "But I say that we try and go for a different piece first."

"Same here.", Taranee agreed. "So tomorrow I say we give the compass a go and see where it points us.", she said as they packed what needed to packed back in the picnic basket.

"Works for me.", Irma said before letting out a long yawn as she stretched out her arms. "But for now, I could use a nice long nap.", she said as she laid down on the blanket.

"Same here.", Will said as she let out a yawn as she stretched her arms. "And this is a great spot to take a nap.", she said as she laid on the blanket as well.

Soon the others let yawns of their own as they too laid down on the large blankets they had laying on the ground. Soon the six knights fell asleep in the peaceful calm of the forest. Now as this was going on, one Prince Dorean of the Florina Kingdom was walking into the Throne Room of his parents, King Olec & Queen Helina who had just had a meeting with their advisors.

"Father. Mother. Is it true that King Leonos & Queen Fera, of the Ferala Kingdom, are having their piece of Blue Destiny moved somewhere to lure out a certain six of Meridian's knights?"

"Indeed it is, my son.", King Olec said. "It is the plan of the rebel leader."

"Plan?", Dorean questioned. "What plan?"

"The rebel leader has six warriors who will defeat these six knights of Meridian and take them to their base where they will try to show them that Phobos is the enemy and have them fight him.", Queen Helina explained.

"I see.", Dorean said. "And no doubt that Lady Will is one of those knights.", he figured with a smirk.

"I know that look, Dorean.", Olec said to his son. "You plan on aiding the rebel warriors."

"Maybe.", Dorean said with a sly smile.

"Think twice about this son.", Helina said to her son.

"Your mother is right, Dorean.", Olec said. "If you aid the rebels and wind of it gets back to Meridian, it could start a war between our kingdoms."

"Very well.", Dorean said as he turned to leave the Throne Room. "As prince of the Florina Kingdom, I shall not do something that shall put our kingdom in danger.", he said as he exited the Throne Room.

"He's going to go aid the rebels.", Helina said to her husband.

"Indeed he is.", Olec said with a tiring sigh. "Let's just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

As for Dorean, he was heading for his chambers with a smirk on his face.

"As prince of the Florina Kingdom, I shall not do something that shall put our kingdom in danger.", he said as he walked the halls of the palace. "But as a warrior, I have the right to finish my fight with Lady Will and defeat her. And defeat her I shall!", he said as he began to plan his journey to the Meridian Kingdom.

Back in the Meridian Kingdom, Orube and Miranda were in the capital city having lunch together at an outdoor restaurant. Miranda didn't want to come for she knew how most of the people saw her, but Orube said that sooner or later they would have to get use to her seeing as she would be their future queen someday. So the young Shape-shifter gave in and went with her friend. Yet she took her human form which was like her true form except with a different skin color. But she knew that deep down some people would give her a hard time.

"I am still not so sure about this.", Miranda said as she and Orube were at a table waiting for their food.

"Do not worry, my friend.", Orube said. "These people have to learn that you are a normal person like them. Except you're blessed with a special ability.", she said with a smile that Miranda returned just as the waitress came up to them with their food.

"Here is your meal.", the waitress said as she set the plates on the table. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you.", Miranda and Orube said before the waitress walked off.

As they were eating their meal, Miranda noticed the looks she was getting from the other people who were eating there. Some were giving her odd looks while others were giving her looks that told her she didn't belong.

"Ignore them.", Orube said. "If you let them get to you, then they win. Show them that you can take their looks and sneers."

"But I don't think I can.", Miranda said sadly.

"But you can.", Orube said. "And if you feel that you can't, think of how Phobos takes what the rebels say about him. He doesn't hide in fear of them. He stands tall and continues to rule this kingdom knowing that one day they will be stopped. You and the love you show him helps give him the courage and strength to move forward. So let his love for you give you the strength and courage to stand up to those that judge you and other Shape-shifters."

"Thank you, Orube.", Miranda said as some tears ran down her face. "You are right. If Phobos can take it, then so can I.", she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Good.", Orube said. "Now let's finish our lunch and go have some fun.", she said with a smile that Miranda returned as they continued to eat their food and ignoring the looks they were getting.

Later that day, back in the Great Forest, Angelo began to slowly wake up with a yawn as he stretched his arms and legs and sat up while rubbing his eyes.

"Man that was a nice nap.", he said. "I guess it's time to head back.", he said as he looked around the blanket only to see that the girls weren't there.

Actually, to his surprise, all he saw was their robes sandals and undergarments in the spots where they were sleeping.

"What the heck?", he questioned before he heard some laughing coming from the lake. "Of course.", he said as he looked towards the lake to see the girls in the lake having fun. "I should have known."

As the girls were basically having fun in the lake wearing some swimwear that Hay Lin and Cornelia had made for them from what they could remember during their younger years on Earth. Will was in a baby blue bikini, while Irma was in a pink swimsuit. Taranee was in a dark green swimsuit while Cornelia was in a red bikini, and Hay Lin was in a purple swimsuit. As he watched them play around together in the water, Angelo thought about how much all six of their lives have changed in the last fourteen years all because of the actions of the rebels. Actions that made them the warriors they are today. Warriors that will fight them down to the last rebels.

'We will stop their rebellion and find the pieces of Blue Destiny.', Angelo thought to himself. 'Only then will we truly be able to return home to our families.'

It was then that Will noticed Angelo was up and looking at them.

"Hey, Angelo! Come join us!", she said with a wave as the other girls turned and waved for him to join them.

"Sure!", Angelo said as he got up and went behind a tree and began to strip out of his clothes and changed into the blue swim trunks Hay Lin and Cornelia had made for him.

Once changed, Angelo join the girls who were more than happy to have Angelo in their with them as they swam towards him ready to have some more fun. Watching them from a distance were two familiar rebels who didn't want to get seen yet were able to spy on the six knights as they enjoyed themselves in the cool waters of the lake. They were Caleb and Aldern.

"Look at them.", Aldern said as he glared at the knights. "If only we had the others with us. Then we could take them!"

"Yeah.", Caleb said as he had his eyes on Cornelia. "If only.", he said with a smile.

"Oh well. I guess all we can do is keep our distance and see if we can find and weaknesses in them.", Aldern said.

"Uh-huh.", Caleb said barely paying attention to his friend as he watched Cornelia play in the water.

"Are you listening to me, Caleb?", Aldern asked his friend.

"Uh-huh.", Caleb said as he continued to watch Cornelia.

"Oh brother.", Aldern said while rolling his eyes. "You do know that she's and the other girls there are with the Angelo guy."

"Only because she hasn't met me yet.", Caleb said with a smirk as he watched Cornelia swim around in the water.

She then swam up to Angelo and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They then shared a kiss that got Caleb steamed as she was about to reach for his sword before Aldern stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Are you insane!?", Aldern asked his friend. "You'll get us both caught by them! No isn't the time to fight them just because you see your crush kissing someone. Let's get out of here before you end up doing something that'll get us caught.", Aldern said as he turned to walk off.

"Enjoy her lips, while you can, Sir Angelo.", Caleb said as he turned to walk off. "For Lady Cornelia will be mine.", he said as he turned and left with Aldern.

Sometime later, the six knights got dressed and packed their things and were ready to return to the palace. Angelo said as he and his fellow knights put their right index fingers and thumbs to their lips and let out a loud whistle. A few minutes later, four saberwolves came running towards them. Once they came up to the knights, the six of them went up to mount them.

"Let's head home, Snow.", Angelo said to his white saberwolf.

"Let's ride, Fang!", Will said to her golden-yellow saberwolf.

"Let's go, Silver!", Hay Lin said to her silver saberwolf happy to be going home.

"Time to move out, Coco!", Irma said to her chocolate-brown saberwolf.

"It's time to go home, Ruby!", Taranee said to her red saberwolf.

"Let's ride Shadow!", Cornelia happily said to her black saberwolf.

With the speed of the saberwolves, the knights were at the capital city within thirty minutes. But instead of going through the city, the knights decided to go around the city and towards the palace. Well all but Cornelia.

"You guys go on ahead. I just remembered that there's something I want to get in the city.", she said as she had Shadow turn around and head towards the city.

"Okay.", Will said. "Have fun.", she said as she rode off with the others.

"Wait!", Hay Lin said. "Shouldn't one of us go with you?"

"I'll be okay.", Cornelia said as she continued on her way to the city.

"Okay.", Hay Lin said hoping Cornelia would be safe.

Once at the city entrance, Cornelia dismounted Shadow and left him in the stables the city had for horses and saberwolves. She then went to the marketplace to do some shopping. It didn't take her long to find what she wanted. Within fifteen minutes, she had just about all she wanted. Now she was at a jewelry stand trying to pick out which necklace to buy.

"Which one do I want to get?", she asked herself as she looked at the many necklaces that were there. "Let's see. This one matches my eyes while this one compliments my broad sword. But this one matches my eyes and can go well with a lot of my dresses!", she said as she spotted the necklace she wanted. "I'll take that one!", she said to the merchant while pointing to the necklace she wanted.

"A fine choice, My Lady.", the merchant said as he picked up the necklace and placed it in a fine wooden box. "That will be five gold pieces."

"Here you go.", Cornelia said she took five gold pieces out of her money pouch and gave them to the merchant. "Five gold pieces."

"And here is your necklace.", the merchant said as he gave Cornelia the box that held the necklace.

"Thank you.", Cornelia said as she took the book and left to leave the city.

Once at the stables, Cornelia began to put all the things she bought in one of the saddle bags she had. As she was doing this, a young man came into the stables and took out the horse that was in there. As he walked the horse out of the stall he passed by the one Cornelia was in with her saberwolf, Shadow, and saw what she was doing.

"Nice saberwolf you got there.", the man said to Cornelia. "I see you take very good care of it."

"Thank you.", Cornelia said as she turned to look at the man. "His name his Shadow. We've been through a lot of adventures together.", she said as she petted the side of Shadow.

"I must admit that you don't see many women riding a saberwolf.", the man said.

"Well, I'm not a normal woman.", Cornelia said proudly as she walked Shadow out of the stall he was in.

"That I can see.", the man said. "And your saberwolf looks powerful.", he said as he reached down to pet Shadow only for the saberwolf to growl at him.

"Sorry.", Cornelia said as she mounted Shadow. "But Shadow is a bit picky when it comes to people petting him."

"I see.", the man said. "Well, I'll be on my way.", he said before taking Cornelia's right hand and kissing the back of it. "Until we meet again, Lady Cornelia."

"Ummmm... Okay.", Cornelia said as she watched the man ride off. "Who was that guy?", she asked herself as she wiped her hand off. "Let's go, Shadow."

As Cornelia rode off for the palace with Shadow, the man she met was watching her from on his horse. As he was doing this, a green Galhot came up to him on a horse.

"Why am I not surprised that you would be here, Caleb?", the Galhot questioned.

"I had to meet her at least once, Aldern.", Caleb said. "Before the big battle."

"And was it worth it?", Aldern asked his friend.

"Indeed it was.", Caleb said before they both rode off for the rebel base.

"One of these days, Caleb, you are going to do something that is going to get you in major trouble.", Aldern said to himself. "And me and Drake won't be able to save your butt.", he said as they continued their way to the rebel base.

Later that evening, after eating a good meal with Phobos and the others, the six knights said their goodnights and went to get ready for bed after something of a long day. So here we have Angelo in his quarters looking out his window over the land that has been a part of the kingdom he's lived in for the last fourteen years. He was dressed in a pair of red sleeping pants and black slippers. A smile grew on his face as he began to think about going home after so long. But to do that, he and his fellow knights had to get the remaining pieces of Blue Destiny to not only return home but to show the people of Meridian that Phobos is a good leader and put an end to the rebellion.

"We have a lot of work to do before we even try to return home.", Angelo said to himself as he looked up at the sky. "Dear Lord, please give all of us the will and strength to get through all of this.", he prayed when a knock came at his door. "Come in!"

The door opened to have Hay Lin walk in dressed in a violet robe that went down to her ankles and a pair of yellow slippers with her hair let out to flow freely.

"What's up, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked as he stood near the window.

"Just came to hang with you for a bit.", Hay Lin said with a smile as she sat on the couch that Angelo had in his quarters.

"Fine by me.", Angelo said as he sat in one of the chairs he had there that was facing the couch.

"So do you think the compass Taranee had made will work tomorrow?", Hay Lin asked.

"I know it'll work.", Angelo said. "Taranee isn't one to make many mistakes. And with this compass, we're one more step closer to returning home."

"Home.", Hay Lin said with a small smile. "I want to believe that it'll happen, but we have such a long road ahead of us."

"I know.", Angelo said. "But I know we can do this. I just know it."

"I'll miss this place.", Hay Lin said. "But it's not like we can't come and visit."

"Of course.", Angelo said. "This world has been our home for the last fourteen years. No way we can forget Metamoor.", he said with a smile that Angelo returned.

"But you know, I'll miss the little relationship me and the girls have with you.", Hay Lin said with a grin. "Our little Friends With Benefits has kept us going for a good while."

"And kept me on my toes.", Angelo said. "But when we return to Earth, you along with Irma and Cornelia will be going back to your hometown while Taranee will be returning back to hers."

"Leaving you and Will together in your hometown.", Hay Lin said. "Which means that Will shall have you all to herself. Lucky girl."

"Perhaps.", Angelo said. "Maybe I'll decide to be alone for a while."

"Well, until that day comes, be prepared for me and the girls to get as much time with you as we can.", Hay Lin said. "For you know that if I figured out what would happen when we return home to Earth, then you know they have as well."

"Well this will be fun.", Angelo said will playfully rolling his eyes getting a giggle out of Hay Lin. "It's like you five are taking score or something."

"Well, to be honest, there are times that the five of us try to see who can spend the most time with you in a week.", Hay Lin replied with a sly grin.

"Oh brother.", Angelo said with a roll of his eyes. "Well, today, you all are pretty much even seeing as we all went on a picnic together."

"But, then again, Taranee and Will were with you earlier this morning to get the compass.", Hay Lin said.

"True.", Angelo said. "So I guess they both got more time with me. You're a close second seeing as we're together here right now."

"Well, how about I go for first place?", Hay Lin asked as she stood up and slipped out of her slippers while slowly undoing her robe letting it fall to the floor revealing her nude body before Angelo that look well in the moonlight that shined through the window.

"I'm not to surprised at this.", Angelo said as he stood up while Hay Lin walked up to him allowing her hips to sway a bit with each step she took.

Now Hay Lin may not have been as well endowed as the other girls, but she still had a very well toned figure that Angelo always noticed. And now was one of those times as he wrapped his right arm around Hay Lin's slim waist and pulled her closer to him. He then cupped the side of her right face with his left hand making Hay Lin smile at Angelo who smiled back before they shared a kiss. Angelo then scooped Hay Lin up in his arms slowly and walked over to his bed and laid her on it. He then took off his sleeping pants, underwear, and slippers and got in bed with Hay Lin. He then gently and slowly rubbed the side of hay Lin's leg sending shivers down her spine that she loved.

"You're beautiful, you know that?", he said making Hay Lin blush as she bit her lower lip as she looked away from Angelo.  
.

Seeing this, Angelo gently touched the side of Hay Lin's face and turned it so she was looking him in the eyes before they shared another kiss as he cupped her left bosom and began to massage it gently getting moans of pleasure from the youngest of the knights as they were making out. After a while Angelo switched to the other bosom getting more moans of pleasure from Hay Lin. Soon their making out ended with some short sweet kisses. Angelo couldn't help but grin as the slight blush Hay Lin had in her cheeks. He then took his right hand and slowly and gently made his way down Hay Lin's body and stopped at her inner thighs and began to move his fingers up and down the area making Hay Lin shiver a bit with pleasure. He then moved his finger up to her area and felt that it was moist and ready for what he was about to do as he could feel her heart beating at a fast pace by the way her chest was moving up and down. Angelo then go into a position in which he was still on the bed but on his knees looking down at Hay lin lower area with her knees propped up as he pulled Hay Lin closer to him. Angelo then took a breath and began to pleasure Hay Lin's lower area with his tounge.

Hay Lin began to moan with pleasure at what Angelo was doing to her. But then, Hay Lin let out a sharp gasp and arched her back once Angelo hit that special spot. Hay Lin grabbed onto the sheets tightly as she was getting great pleasure from what Angelo was doing to her. She began to let out louder moans of pleasure followed by her crying out "Don't stop!" to Angelo who kept on going. But then Hay Lin began to feel something build up inside her.

"I... I... I feel something coming!", Hay Lin cried out in pleasure as her back arched even more.

Knowing what was coming, seeing as this wasn't the first time he had done this with one of the girls, Angelo pulled away just before Hay Lin reached her climax and... well... you know. Angelo then got to his feet and saw that sweat was dotting Hay Lin's face as she had a deep blush on her face as she was breathing heavy with her chest moving up and down rapidly. Angelo then got up and walked over to his dresser and took the pitcher of water and poured some water into the bowl that was there and took a wash rag and got it wet and wiped his face and got the rag wet again and rung it out before walking over to Hay Lin and gave it to her so she could wipe off her area from her climax. she then tossed the rag to the floor before grabbing Angelo's wrist and using what strength she had to pull him into bed with her. Once in his bed, Hay Lin scooted closer to Angelo, who held her nude form close to him making her smile as she enjoyed his embrace.

"You know, you look beautiful in the moonlight.", Angelo said to Hay Lin making her smile more.

"Sweet-talker.", Hay Lin said before they shared another kiss.

Hay Lin then rested her head on Angelo's shoulder as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Goodnight, Hay Lin.", Angelo said to her.

"Goodnight, Angelo.", Hay Lin said to him.

Slowly but surely, both of them went to sleep with hopes of returning home to their families when they found all the pieces of Blue Destiny. They, like their friends, knew it was going to take some time. But they also knew that they had what it took to get it done. And they would do what needed to be done to do it.

**A/N: Well, the compass is complete and the knights are ready to put it to good use. And to celebrate the six knights went on a picnic while Orube and Miranda had lunch in the city where Miranda found the courage to stand up to those that didn't like her. Thanks to Orube's words. It's good to have friends. And boy did Caleb take a big risk in seeing Cornelia up close and personal. But it seems that Shadow didn't take to well to him. Wonder why? And Angelo and Hay Lin has an interesting talk followed by an interesting moment with each other. There nay be a few more moments for Angelo with the girls. Not to mention some moments for Cedric & Orube and Phobos & Miranda.**

**Please review.**


End file.
